


Home

by SimplyNiall



Series: Make This Feel Like Home [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ATTENTION, Abuse, Accidents, Ageplay, Angst, Baby Niall, Cuddles, Cute Niall, Depression, Dummies, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Niall, Liam Payne - Freeform, Little, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Milk, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niall-centric, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Playing, Toys, Wetting, Zayn Malik - Freeform, bottles, little Niall, messing, nappies, nappy use, sick, sippy cups, tantrums, teddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyNiall/pseuds/SimplyNiall
Summary: They loved taking care of Niall, so they formed a little family. Niall decided that maybe he was ready to be big again. Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn were not prepared for this, but was Niall really ready for the transition?*If you have not read part 1, please do so before you read this as it may be confusing in some parts!*





	1. Chapter 1

That night, Niall slept between the two boys who were both feeling rather sad. They didn’t want Niall to be big again, they loved taking care of little Niall and if he was gone, what were they actually gonna do with their lives? They weren’t prepared for their little boy to grow up (again). 

In the morning, Niall was sitting on the bottom of the bed, staring at the carpeted floor beneath him where he was pressing his toes into the fluffy carpet. Louis, awake first, shuffled down next to Niall. He wrapped an arm around Niall who jumped. 

“You okay?” Louis quietly asked. Niall nodded silently before staring at his crib. 

“You guys got me a crib?” He asked to which Louis nodded. 

“We got you everything little Niall needed,” Louis smiled. 

“I’m so sorry,” Niall sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. 

“Don’t be. We love - I mean loved taking care of little Niall and we’ll continue to take care of you for as long as you need. We’re not gonna leave you,” Louis told him, pulling him closer to his chest. “Whether you’re big or little you’ll still be our little boy,” he rubbed Niall’s back. Niall immediately moved away from him, a blush rising up his cheeks as he stood up. 

“I need a shower or something,” Niall sighed, feeling the weight of his wet nappy sagging between his legs. This had him blushing a deep crimson colour and honestly, wanting to curl into a ball and never come out of it. 

“Okay, do you need some help?” Louis asked Niall who quickly shook his head. Louis nodded, deciding not to push it. He got Niall some tracksuit bottoms, a shirt and boxers out of a drawer, handing him them along with a towel. “I’ll be downstairs making breakfast, if you need me, just shout on me,” he kissed Niall’s forehead without even thinking about it. 

Niall just smiled softly, Louis’ affection making his heart feel warm. As he watched Louis walk off he didn’t like the feeling of being left on his own. Immediately, his heart began to palpitate. He left his clothes down on the bottom of the bed and climbed onto it next to Liam. The weight on the bed caused Liam to stir in his sleep, slowly waking up. When he opened his eyes and immediately saw Niall sitting on the bed looking down at him, he smiled. “Morning Niall,” Liam sleepily responded. 

He sat up and saw the towel at the bottom of the bed. “Oh, you going to have a shower?” Liam asked Niall who nodded quietly. “Alright, well go on, have it before breakfast,” Liam picked up the pile of clothes. He stood up and lead Niall the bathroom where he left the towel and clothes on the closed toilet seat next to the shower. “Call me if you need me,” Liam smiled. 

“I need you,” Niall said before Liam had even left the room. “I- I don’t need help but will you just stay in the room? I don’t wanna be on my own,” Niall quietly said. Liam nodded, smiling assuringly at Niall. 

“I’ll just sit over here,” Liam said, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub. 

“Turn around,” Niall said. Liam chuckled but did as Niall asked. When he turned, Niall slowly pulled down his leggings he had on since yesterday. he cringed when he saw the nappy which he quickly pulled off and rolled up. He threw it on top of his clothes and quickly got into the shower, not even wanting to think about it. 

Liam knew he was embarrassed about this so when Niall’s back was turned in the shower, Liam quickly got rid of the nappy for him so he wouldn’t have to look at it again and face the reality of how he’s been living.

Niall got out of the shower a few minutes later, wrapped in a towel. Liam glanced over at him, noticing he hadn’t washed his hair. “Ni, don’t you wanna wash your hair?” 

“Don’t look,” Niall held the towel around him tighter. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he said, turning around. He couldn’t help but try to intervene with Niall, especially when he’s been doing literally everything for him for the last few months. He sat quietly, playing with his fingers as he listened to Niall seeming to struggle to dry and dress himself. He heard him slip onto the floor and immediately shot his head to look at Niall. Niall was sitting on the floor trying to pull his trousers up. It took him a lot longer than it should have but he pulled them up eventually. 

Then, he was putting on his shirt which he first put on backwards and had to try again. Liam just wanted so badly to help him and it was taking everything in him not to help Niall. “I’m ready,” Niall quietly said, coming over to Liam. Liam smiled and subconsciously took Niall’s hand, leading him down the stairs. Niall pulled his hand away from Liam’s blushing as he followed him to the kitchen. Louis had already moved Niall’s highchair under the stairs so Niall didn’t have to look at that, knowing it would make him uncomfortable. 

Niall sat down next to the boys and nibbled on one of the pancakes on his plate. He struggled a little cutting it up himself, his hands not used to this anymore, but he did it. Louis watched as he picked up his glass of milk, his hands shaking as he brought it closer to his mouth. He tilted the glass a little too high and it split down his shirt. He whined without even thinking and then blushed. 

“Oh Ni,” Louis chuckled and went to wipe Niall’s mouth but Niall pushed him away and glared at him. 

“I don’t need your help,” he said. Louis nodded and went back to eating. He knew this transition was going to be hard for Niall but he didn’t realise how hard it was going to be for him and Liam as well. 

After breakfast, Niall tried to help clear up, bringing his plate and cup to the sink. He didn’t balance the glass well on the plate though and within seconds it was sliding off onto the tiles. It smashed and Niall jumped. He looked toward the two boys and when Liam came over he flinched as though he was in trouble for breaking it. 

“Niall, it’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Louis said, beginning to sweep up the broken shards of glass. Niall watched with watery eyes, feeling like even more of a nuisance now. I mean, he couldn’t even bring his dishes to the sink without fucking that up. 

“I’m sorry,” he quietly spoke. 

“Niall, don’t worry about it, you just go watch some telly with daddy- I, I mean Liam and I’ll be in shortly,” he told Niall whose cheeks were not long turning a crimson colour once again. He followed Liam to the living room, sitting rather close to him. He wasn’t even paying attention to the telly, he was in deep thought, staring at his feet. He didn’t even notice when Louis came into the room. 

“What are you watching, Niall?” Louis asked Niall who just continued to stare at the floor. He wasn’t listening to what was going on around him, his brain was just overwhelmed with thoughts. Although he was only out of his headspace for a short span of time, Niall could already feel his depression slipping back. His confidence was already being ruined by those thoughts telling him he just wasn’t good enough. 

“Niall, you okay?” Liam asked Niall, gently nudging him. As soon as he did, Niall jumped. Liam saw his eyes were watery and he instinctively brought Niall into his arms. Niall sighed quietly, burying his face in Liam’s chest. He closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks. Liam looked over at Louis worriedly as he held Niall close to him. Niall was not used to this affection and comfort but boy, he loved it. Liam’s arms were just making him feel so safe, as though they were a barrier protecting him from the real world. 

“Do you wanna come onto my lap?” Liam quietly asked Niall who shook his head. Liam sighed quietly, kind of wishing Niall was small again because he loved holding him and cuddling him. For the next half hour, Niall was just cuddled into Liam’s side, his face buried in it while they watched the telly. With Liam’s hand gently rubbing his back, he felt a lot more calm. 

Louis left the room then to call Niall’s psychologist to inform her that Niall was wanting to be big again. She wanted to see Niall as soon as possible and so they arranged for an appointment in the afternoon today. 

“Do you think you could change into some jeans and maybe a nice shirt before we go?” Liam asked Niall, gently moving his body away from him. “We’re gonna go see your psychologist, you remember her, right?” Liam asked Niall who nodded. “Right, go get changed for me then,” Liam gently pushed Niall to a standing position. 

Niall went to the door but then looked back hesitantly. “Will you please come?” He asked Liam, nibbling on his lip as he did. Liam smiled softly and nodded, following Niall upstairs to where his clothes were kept. He helped Niall pick out a pair of black skinny jeans and Niall chose a white shirt and his red jacket to match. 

“I’ll turn around,” Liam said without even being asked. Niall took quite a while to get the skinny jeans up his legs and couldn’t get his adidas runners on. When Liam looked, Niall had it on the wrong foot and was hopeless at tying it. Liam decided to go help which Niall allowed him to do. “Now, you’re all ready,” Liam smiled. 

He took Niall downstairs to where Louis was waiting. “You look good Niall,” Louis smiled as Liam grabbed his keys. “Ni, did you go to the toilet?” Louis asked, knowing Niall hadn’t a nappy on and frankly, Louis didn’t trust him. Niall shook his head, blushing. “Okay, will you please go and try to have a wee?” Louis asked. 

Niall nodded silently. He actually hadn’t even thought of the toilet all morning but thankfully he hadn’t had an accident (yet). “Will you come please?” Niall asked Louis. Louis followed Niall to the bathroom and stood at the sink whilst Niall sat and managed to do a wee. 

Liam put a bag in the car when the boys were in the toilet which consisted of a change of clothes for Niall and a nappy — just to be on the safe side. When they arrived, they left Niall in with her and the two boys sat in the waiting room. 

“I’m actually really sad about this,” Louis said, looking over at Liam. 

“I am as well,” he sighed. “I miss our baby already,” he chuckled. 

“Do you think he’s gonna stay big though?” Louis asked, looking over at Liam. 

“I hope not,” Liam chuckled. “But at the end of the day, he’s going to have to be big some day,” 

“I know but I just don’t want that day to come,” Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, I think it has,” Liam responded. 

They were soon called into the room with Niall where he was sitting looking rather nervous, nibbling on his nails. She gave them a prescription for some anti-depressants for Niall as told them she’d check up with Niall in a few weeks again. 

At home, Niall was just as clingy as before, not letting the boys out of his sight. When Louis was with Niall in the kitchen and disappeared behind the kitchen island, kneeling down to get something, Niall panicked. He did not like not being able to see Louis. 

“Louis,” Niall whimpered quietly, looking around. His breathing began coming in short gasps and he was growing increasingly panicked. 

“I’m right here Niall, don’t worry,” Louis popped up to reveal himself. Niall’s expression softened and he nodded, his breathing calming a little. Liam came in, leaning on the kitchen island. 

“What’s for dinner?” He asked Louis who gave him a look. 

“You’re slacking on the cooking,” Louis teased as he stirred a pot. Liam went over to him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling his body to his chest. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled, gently kissing Louis’ cheek. 

“I’m making Niall’s favourite,” he said, turning to Niall who was watching them silently. “Fajitas,” he smiled. Both boys stilled when they saw Niall turning a little pale.

“Ni, what’s wrong?” Liam asked, letting Louis’ body go. 

“I need the toilet,” he quietly said, looking at the boys worriedly. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Liam went over to him. Niall was stood still and when Liam walked over to take Niall’s hand he realised why. He looked down and saw his shoe was in a puddle on the tiles. “Oh... I think you’ve already gone, Ni,” Liam quietly sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” Niall’s eyes were watering. Louis watched Liam who didn’t seem to know what to do. 

“Come on, let’s go get changed,” Louis smiled assuring at Niall, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom Niall was in tears, sobbing quietly. “Hey, hey don’t cry,” Louis said as he sat Niall down on a towel. 

“I just peed everywhere,” he cried. 

“Nothing you haven’t done befo-“ Louis cut himself off, realising this was not a good time to inform Niall he’s virtually peed everywhere in this house by now, even on the boys. “It’s no big deal Niall, accidents happen.” 

“Not to grown men,” he cried, his nose all snotty now which was making it hard for him to breath through it. 

“It’s no big deal,” Louis said, wiping Niall’s nose with some tissue. He then held his nose with the tissue and ordered Niall to blow, which he did. 

“Okay, I can clean myself, you don’t need to baby me,” Niall pushed Louis’ hands off when he was about to undo the buttons on Niall’s jeans. 

“Alright, I’ll be downstairs, call me if you need me.” 

“No, don’t go,” Niall almost yelled through sobs. He was rather agitated now. “Don’t leave me,” he cried, letting his head drop in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe how much of a child he was acting like right now. 

“Okay, I’ll stay over here, I won’t peek, promise,” Louis didn’t say anything about Niall’s little tantrum. He just sat quietly on the edge of the bath, listening to Niall’s cries and feeling his own eyes fill with tears. He just wanted to help Niall so badly, he hated seeing him this worked up. 

“I can’t do it,” Niall cried after a few minutes. His skinny jeans were wet and sticking to his legs which mean he couldn’t pull them down easily. “I’m so useless,” Niall sobbed into his hands, his whole body trembling. 

“I’ll help, we all need help sometimes. Liam sometimes has to help me out of my skinny jeans because I like to buy them a size too small because they give me a better ass,” Louis tried to make Niall laugh. Usually, Niall would’ve giggled at that remark but Louis didn’t even get a smile from it. 

Louis pulled Niall’s jeans off him, his skinny legs sticky and wet. Louis didn’t even bat an eyelash at the fact he got urine on his hands. At this point, Niall’s bodily fluids on him were just second nature. He skilfully got the trousers off and threw them in the wash.

“I can do the rest,” Niall grumbled. 

“Alright, you pop in the shower, I’m just gonna go get you a change of clothes and a towel,” Louis went to leave the room but was quickly stopped. 

“I said don’t go,” Niall exclaimed through tears. 

“I’m sorry, okay I won’t,” Louis sat back on the edge of the bath. He took out his phone and text Liam to come with a towel and change of clothes for Niall. Liam came in with that handing it to Louis. 

“Don’t look.” Niall immediately grabbed his bits when he saw Louis standing outside the shower holding a towel for him. He was about to tell Niall he saw it all before but decided against that. He set Niall’s towel and clean clothes on the floor before going back to his assigned seat on the edge of the tub. 

When Niall was done, Louis took him downstairs for dinner but Niall didn’t want to eat anything. This wasn’t usually a problem for them because after dinner they’d just give Niall a bottle but now if he wasn’t going to be drinking his bottles, what were they going to do to keep his weight up? 

“Ni, you’ve gotta eat some,” Liam said, gesturing to his plate which hadn’t been touched. Niall shook his head. 

“I’m not hungry,” he quietly spoke, pushing his plate to the centre of the table. 

“Niall, please just have a little bit for us,” Liam pleaded but Niall was not going to be cooperative. He did not want to eat right now. Niall shook his head. 

“Come on, here comes the aeroplane,” Louis said, pushing a forkful of food towards Niall. Niall slapped it away and glared at him. 

“Don’t do that you stupid cunt,” Niall glared at him. 

“Niall, don’t speak to him like that,” Liam snapped. 

“I’m not a fucking baby, stop treating me like one!” He yelled before quickly standing up and storming out of the room. Both boys looked at one another worriedly. Neither knew how to take care of Niall right now. I mean, what do you do in this sort of situation?

The boys silently finished their dinner and after it, Liam went looking for Niall. He found Niall in their bed, cuddling one of his shirts and one of Louis’ at the same time. He was sucking on his thumb and there were tear tracks down his face. Liam got on the bed next to him, lying down so he was facing Niall. Niall looked up at him through his wet eyelashes. 

“What’s wrong, bud?” Liam whispered, gently stroking Niall’s cheek. Niall didn’t verbally respond to Liam but instead held his arms out. With a bright smile, Liam sat up and brought Niall to sit on his lap, holding him close to his chest. He thought Niall had regressed again and was getting extremely excited about this. 

“I just want to be held,” Niall whispered and Liam’s heart dropped. Niall hadn’t really regressed, he just needed comfort. So, Liam held Niall in his arms for the next hour. Niall was sucking on his thumb, his face buried in Liam’s chest and Liam watched the telly that was in their room. Louis came into the room with a bottle of formula for Niall. Liam quickly shook his head at Louis, knowing Niall would not take well to them wanting to give him a bottle. 

Louis realised Niall wasn’t little so he quickly took the lid off it, throwing that aside. The bottle still had the ounces marks on it and a picture of a blue teddy bear but he just hoped Niall wouldn’t notice. 

“Ni, I have a smoothie here for you, will you drink it for me?” Louis asked, kneeling down next to the bed so he could see Niall’s face. Niall nodded and took the bottle from Louis. He didn’t really examine it before he started to drink it so he didn’t realise that it was one of his bottles without the cap. 

Niall leaned back in Liam’s arms as he drank it, staring at the telly. Liam watched Niall, smiling softly when he could see Niall’s milk moustache and milk dribbling down his chin. As Liam watched Niall chugging down his milk he felt as though Niall was little again. He looked so little with that adorable milk moustache which made Liam smile as he watched him. 

Niall left a little at the end but the boys didn’t mind because he’d drunk more than enough of it. Liam left the bottle on the bedside locker before just going back to cuddling Niall who was just feeling extremely clingy right now. “Do you wanna go for a wee?” Liam whispered to Niall, knowing Niall’s routine by now and he always did a wee after his bottle. Niall shook his head, not feeling as though he had to go. 

Liam sighed quietly. “Hey, I’m gonna pop to the loo, are you coming?” Liam asked, deciding if he went, Niall probably would too. Niall surely enough followed Liam to the bathroom but when Liam was done he wouldn’t go. “Niall, please just try for me,” Liam sighed. 

“I don’t need you telling me when I need to go to the toilet,” Niall snapped. Liam put his hands up in defence and sighed, bringing Niall back to their room to get ready for bed. Of course, Niall did not want to sleep in his own bed though and insisted on being in with Louis and Liam. Neither of them minded this really.

Only an hour or so later, they were woken up by Niall who was crying quietly. Surely enough he had wet the bed. Without saying anything, Louis cleaned Niall up while Liam changed the bed. Niall was too tired to want to do it himself. 

“Ni, do you wanna put a pull-up on?” Louis whispered. “Just so you’re safe, I’m not saying you’re going to wet yourself but if you do it won’t matter.” 

“No,” Niall sternly said, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Alright,” Louis sighed. “But if you wet yourself again you’re wearing one tomorrow night whether you like it or not,” Louis said as they walked back to bed. 

“Stop talking to me like I’m a fucking child,” Niall snapped. Louis just decided to ignore that remark. He couldn’t say anything that wouldn’t upset Niall. All he could think was ‘well if you didn’t wet yourself like a child, I wouldn’t treat you like one’ but he knew that was mean. 

Of course, the following morning, the boys woke up to a wet Niall. Louis decided not to say anything to Niall about it because he already looked as though he was about to cry. 

“I’ll make breakfast,” Niall announced, positive he was going to do something nice for the boys to apologise for what they were having to deal with. Niall made them his favourite breakfast which was toaster waffles with strawberries and cream. When Niall was pouring the kettle for their tea, he accidentally spilt some of the boiling water over his hand. He squealed and stuck his thumb in his mouth and immediately Liam was rushing to his side to be sure he was okay. “Niall, put it under cold water, not in your mouth,” Liam went to take Niall over to the sink. 

“I don’t need you babying me,” Niall pushed him away, taking his finger out of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, I was only trying to help,” Liam sighed. Niall just shook his head and took the plates over to the table. He sat down quietly and just stared at his food. Louis came in and sat down, smiling at Niall. 

“Wow it looks amazing,” Louis smiled as he sat down. Niall didn’t respond and just continued to stare at his lap. “Hey, Ni, come on, you need to eat something,” Louis said, gently nudging him. 

“Go away,” Niall pushed his hand away from him. Louis just sighed, watching Niall who was picking at his nails. He didn’t like being Niall like this, not knowing what to do to help him feel better. He was taking his anti-depressant, wasn’t he? “Ni, you took your pills this morning, didn’t you?” Louis asked quietly. 

“Yes! I fucking did now leave me alone and stop treating me like a child!” Niall yelled. The boys cleared the table and Louis checked Niall’s packet of pills. There wasn’t even one gone and Niall was supposed to take one in the morning and one at night. Louis sighed deeply, showing Liam. 

“What the hell are we supposed to do?” He ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. 

“Well if he’s not going to act big and take his meds like a responsible adult, we won’t treat him big when it comes to his meds. I don’t care if he’s upset, he’s taking them because otherwise, he’ll never feel better,” Louis sighed. 

“Where is he?” Liam asked, glancing around the room. It wasn’t like Niall to not be in the room with them. He usually always had to be within a few meters of them and always had to be in the same room. 

“I think I can hear the shower on so I assume he’s in the shower,” Louis said. Liam nodded, deciding maybe a shower on his own wouldn’t do any harm because the lad needed to start doing things on his own again. 

A while later, the boys were snuggled on the couch together when it came to their attention Niall had not returned from the shower. It didn’t sound as though it was on anymore though. “I better go check on him,” Liam said, taking a stance. He made his way to the bathroom, seeing the door was still closed so he gently knocked on it. “Ni, are you in there? Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Niall bluntly responded. 

“Do you wanna come downstairs? We’re watching a film.” 

“No, I’m busy. I’m going toilet,” Niall said. Liam nodded and retreated back down the stairs, informing Louis of this. 

“Oh you really believe he’s been going to the toilet all this time?” Louis raised an eyebrow. “I’m calling bullshit, what is he really up to?” Louis asked as he stood up. Louis opened the door without even knocking, he found Niall sitting on the floor, wrapped in his towel. Niall jumped, protruding eyes glancing up at him. “What are you doing?” Louis asked, raised eyebrows. 

“Nothing,” Niall’s cheeks flushed. 

“Right, well come downstairs, we’re going out to get you some new clothes.” Louis eyed him suspiciously. Then, Louis’ eyes widened when he saw something red trickling down from Niall’s arm and soaking into the towel. “Niall,” Louis swallowed the lump growing in his throat. Niall was quick to pull the towel tighter around himself and his arms, holding himself in a cocoon almost. His eyes were cast to the ground and he refused to meet eyes with Louis. Louis came into the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He knelt down next to Niall who immediately tried to move away. “Ni, c’mere,” Louis extended his arms out to Niall. Niall shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. 

“I wanna talk to you,” Louis said. “I’m not mad, come here, cuddle,” he held out his hands. Niall tentatively shuffled closer and allowed Louis to pull him between his legs. Louis wrapped his arms around Niall, holding his back to his chest. “Niall, for you to get better, you’re gonna have to start taking your meds,” Louis whispered. 

“I don’t want to,” Niall grumbled. “I don’t need them,” he insisted. 

“I think you do,” Louis quietly said. Niall shook his head 

“I don’t,” he retorted. 

“Well, this tells me you do,” he spoke gently as he took Niall’s arm out of the towel, gently running his fingers over the fresh cuts on Niall’s wrist. Niall screwed his eyes shut as Louis touched the cuts, tears streaming down his face. “I know it’s easy for me to tell you not to do this and you’ve probably heard this a million times before but I love you so much and when you hurt yourself, you’re hurting me and Liam. We care so much about you and just want you to be happy,” Louis said and Niall broke down into sobs. He had never heard that before. He’d never been told by anyone else when he was big not to do this. For once in his life, he felt loved and he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about this. 

Louis just held Niall close to him as he cried. “We’re gonna help you through this, you’ll be a happy big Niall again.” 

“I don’t like being big,” Niall cried. 

“Then you don’t have to be big. You can be little again, Liam and I love taking care of little Niall,” Louis smiled down at him assuringly. 

“No, I have to be big, I can’t be weak.” 

“One thing you’re not is weak,” Louis said, gently running a hand through Niall’s hair. “You’ve come through so much and we’re so proud of you so if you still need to be little, you can,” Louis said. Niall just shook his head, determined he was going be big but as Louis watched him, he could almost see Niall slowly but surely regressing. As Niall stared at the tiled floor beneath him, he really wondered himself if he was ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis got Niall cleaned up and bandaged his arm up for him. He brought Niall down to the kitchen where he got the pills out. “Are you gonna take one for me?” Louis asked Niall who nodded. Louis handed Niall the pill and a bottle of water. “Thank you, I promise they’ll make you feel better,” Louis smiled at Niall.

“Hey bud, we’re gonna go out and get you some new clothes, that okay?” Liam asked Niall who nodded timidly. He didn’t have much of an array of ‘big’ clothes now and was ruining all his boxer. Liam was rather worried taking Niall out in public because he had refused to wear a pull-up and he didn’t know how he was going to react being out in front of so many strangers like this.

When they arrived at the shopping mall, Niall was looking more than anxious, staying as close to the boys as he possibly could. They brought him into a mens clothing store and told him to go pick out things he liked. “What about these Niall?” Louis asked, pointing to a top he liked.

“I can choose myself,” Niall grumbled. Each time Niall found something and handed it to the boys, they had to change the size because he was a lot smaller than he thought he was. Liam took the clothes to pay, grabbing quite a few packets of boxers for Niall, knowing they’d probably need them.

“I wanted to pay,” Niall quietly said as Louis and him walked out of the store.

“You don’t need to worry about anything like that yet,” Louis smiled as he led Niall to the bathroom. He didn’t even ask if he needed to go, he just took him into a stall and told him to. Louis knew he needed to be potty trained again and part of that was going to be taking him to the toilet constantly.

“Can we go for smoothies?” Niall asked when he saw his favourite smoothie place.

“Course we can, are you hungry?” Louis asked and was rather surprised when Niall nodded. “Hey Li, Niall wants to go for something to eat,” Louis told Liam who smiled. Liam sat with Niall whilst Louis ordered for them. Niall sat picking at his nails, glancing up anxiously every few minutes until Louis came with their food.

The boys were pleasantly surprised when Niall cleared his plate of food and then sat back with his smoothie. “Did you enjoy that?” Louis smiled, watching Niall. Niall nodded and smiled behind his smoothie.

“Yeah, it was really good, thanks,” Niall smiled. Both boys were surprised to actually see Niall looking happy. They both smiled widely, it made them feel quite pleased that Niall seemed happy for once. Niall then started chatting, not shutting up the whole time the boys finished their food. The whole way back to the car, Niall was bouncing on his feet as he chatted to Liam. Liam smiled brightly at him, finally feeling as though maybe they were doing something right with Niall.

…

Later on, they brought Niall to Zayn’s were Harry also was. It was a scorching hot day so they decided to all take advantage of the pool. Niall was excited to go but as soon he arrived and saw Zayn and Harry, he was suddenly looking apprehensive. 

He watched Harry and Zayn who were lying on pool chairs, sunglasses on just lying sunbathing. “Hey Niall,” Harry said. They both smiled at Niall as he anxiously stood at the patio door.

“Hi,” Niall smiled nervously at the boys. Niall tentatively walked over to the edge of the pool, glancing in at it. He turned and smiled at the boys.

“Where’s my swimsuit?” He asked, quickly coming over to Liam who had their bag. He scavenged through the bag and gave Niall his swimsuit. Niall put it on and sat down on the pool chair next to Louis. Louis wrapped an arm around Niall, pulling him closer to him.

They all chatted and Niall wasn’t long growing comfortable around Harry and Zayn again. When Harry started eating a slice of cake, Niall was hastily moving to sit on his chair with him. With each bite Harry took he was scooping a spoonful into Niall’s mouth too. When it came to the last spoonful, it was technically Harry’s turn but Niall was sitting with his mouth open. Harry just smiled, unable to say no and gave Niall the last spoon.

“Cheeky,” Louis chuckled. Niall giggled and smiled at Harry.

“He loves me really,” Niall smiled, hugging Harry.

Niall then stood up quickly, looking a little worried. Niall ran off up the lawn while the boys continued to chat. “Where’s he gone?’ Liam asked, frowning. He turned around and saw Niall in the grass. He frowned deeply and then his eyes widened when he saw Niall squatting. “Is he peeing?” Liam asked and quickly all the other boys turned to look at him.

“Yep,” Louis chuckled. “Right don’t look, don’t make a scene at least he has his swim shorts down,” Louis said, knowing Niall had probably run off with the intention of going to the bathroom but he just couldn’t make it.

About five minutes later, Louis looked around and saw Niall was no longer outside. Louis stood up and went inside, looking around for Niall. “Niall?” Louis called out, his voice echoing throughout the hallway. He then saw the bathroom door was edged slightly open and he could see Niall’s hair through the crack. “Ni, you okay?” Louis knocked on the door. “Can I come in?” He asked but all he could hear were Niall’s soft sniffles. He edged the door open and saw Niall sitting on the floor with his shorts halfway up over his bum. When Niall saw Louis he immediately covered what was exposed of his privates and blushed.

“I got it wet,” Niall quietly said.

Louis thought Niall had a little bit of an accident but he soon saw it was the back of Niall’s shorts that were wet. It was pretty obvious to Louis that Niall had peed on them when he squatted. Considering he’s a boy he should have stood and aimed which is why he peed all over himself.

“You’ve gotta learn how to aim again, buddy,” Louis said. Niall just blushed and hid his face in his hands

“Shut up, I panicked,” Niall grumbled.

“Right, are your boxers wet?” Louis asked. Niall shrugged so Louis went over and pulled them up which had Niall whining in embarrassment. “Just leave your shorts here, your boxers are fine,” Louis said.

“I’m not going outside in my boxers,” Niall incredulously responded.

“Niall, it’s only us, you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Louis smiled assuringly at him. Niall nodded, following Louis back outside. Outside, they were all drinking beer. “Want one?” Harry asked Niall. Both Liam and Louis shot him a glare because they didn’t think giving Niall that was a good idea at the minute but thankfully, he shook his head and went and sat by the pool.

Liam watched Niall who was sitting with his feet in the pool, just staring at the water blankly. Liam took a seat next to him, nudging him gently. “You okay?” He asked Niall who was looking rather down again.

“I just kinda wanna go home,” he quietly said. Liam nodded, understanding that he needed to get home. Niall was just staring at the water his feet was submerged in, everything just suddenly hitting him once again. He’d been in a relatively good mood all day but now with the mini accident it just had him back to reality. He just felt so pathetic and right now, held a considerate amount of self-loath.

“Go get dressed then,” Liam patted Niall’s back. Niall flinched when he did but nodded and stood up.

At home, Niall was quiet again. He sat on his phone which only made him feel worse as he scrolled through all his newsfeeds, seeing how much he had missed. It all made him remember how much he hates social media. It always made him feel inadequate and shit to be honest. He threw his phone away and buried his face in the cushion of the couch.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked, reaching forward and gently rubbing Niall’s back. Niall pushed into his touch, quite liking that.

“Give me a back rub,” Niall looking over his shoulder at Liam hopefully.

“Lie here then,” he patted his lap. Niall lay over Liam’s lap, pushing his face into the cushions. Liam rubbed his back for a while which really did destress Niall. He would have laid there all evening getting his back rubbed. He always loved back rubs as a kid but he rarely got them. His mum occasionally gave him them but she had moved out when he was small and his father would never give Niall such affection.

Niall had soon fallen asleep after his long day so Liam draped a blanket over him and slipped out from under him, leaving him in the living room so he could go have some time alone with Louis. They just sat in the movie room, cuddling each other whilst watching a film.

When the film was over, Liam went to check on Niall and found he was no longer in the living room. Frowning, he searched around the house but could not find Niall anywhere. “Niall?” He called out as he walked around the house. He got no response and began to get worried, fearing the worst that Niall had hurt himself again. God, why did he leave him on his own?!

Then, Liam heard soft sniffles coming from their en-suite bathroom. He went into the bathroom, looking around but couldn’t see Niall, then just as he turned to go out the door, he saw Niall’s sock-clad-foot sticking out from behind the door.

“Ni, what’s wrong?” Liam asked him, immediately growing worried when he saw Niall’s tear stained face. “Niall, you’re worrying me,” Liam said.

“I want Louis,” Niall cried. Liam frowned, wondering why but he went and got Louis for Niall.

“Niall, what’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“I had an accident,” Niall quietly said and suddenly Liam wasn’t as butthurt anymore. He knew Louis had dealt with most of Niall’s 'big' accidents so it was only natural he would want Louis for this.

“Alright, come on, let’s go get changed,” Louis smiled assuringly.

“No, I had a big accident,” Niall hiccuped, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes. Then suddenly, it hit Louis. The smell; it wasn’t urine. He immediately felt terrible for Niall, knowing how utterly embarrassing this was for him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t feel it until I was almost done,” Niall cried into his knees that were tucked into his chest.

“Niall, don’t worry about it. You have to expect this after months of not holding it, we’ll get you trained again, I promise,” Louis smiled.

“I’m so disgusting,” Niall cried. “What man does this?” He asked, throwing his hands in the air.

“You are not disgusting Niall,” Louis grabbed both his cheeks with his hands, forcing him to look at him. “You just need some help getting back to normality and both Liam and I are gonna help you through this,” Louis assured him. Niall burst into tears again, not because he was upset but because he never felt this loved before.

Louis helped Niall get cleaned up and as soon as he was clean, Niall disappeared just wanting to be on his own. He was totally and utterly embarrassed and didn’t want to face anybody.

Liam went to go find Niall to give him his pills but Niall did not want to take them. “Liam, go away, I’ll take them in my own time,” Niall grumbled from where he was curled up on the boys’ bed.

“Niall, we’re going to bed now, aren’t you?” Liam asked him.

“No, I’ll go when I want to,” he stood up and shoved past Liam, going to the spare room and slamming the door behind him. He slid down the door and sat with his legs pulled tightly to his chest. He buried his face in his knees and just cried. He hated feeling like this.

Before Louis went to bed, he went into the room to Niall with a fluffy blanket, some water and his pills. He didn’t tell Niall he had to take them, instead just leaving them on the bedside table. He knelt down next to Niall who sitting on the floor, watching him with watery eyes.

“Are you sleeping in here?” Louis asked Niall who hesitantly nodded. “Okay, if you want us you can come into us,” Louis said, gently wrapping the blanket around Niall. Niall nuzzled his face into the blanket and sniffled quietly. “Love you,” Louis kissed the top of Niall’s head before leaving.

“I don’t like knowing he’s on his own,” Liam said to Louis as they got into bed.

“I know,” Louis sighed. They both tried to sleep but neither of them could. Every half an hour one of them was up, checking on Niall. Niall had moved to the bed and was now sleeping there, curled up in a fetal position. Although he was actually fine on his own, both of them were still more than worried.

At three in the morning, Louis went to check on Niall and found he was no longer in the bed. The duvet covers were lying on the floor and the sheet had been pulled off the bed. Louis went downstairs and found Niall putting the sheets into the washing machine, seemingly trying to wash them.

“Niall, what are you doing?” Niall jumped and looked back at Louis with wide eyes.

“I just- I wanted to clean the sheets they felt grubby.”

“Niall, those were new sheets put on two days ago. Did you wet the bed?” Louis asked. Niall shook his head, looking at Louis with fearful eyes. “Niall, tell me the truth, I won’t be mad.”

“I didn’t fucking wet the bed,” Niall exclaimed but then burst into tears. “I’m sorry,” he cried, dropping the sheets he was holding and dropping to the floor on top of them. He cried into his hands, just totally and utterly a mess right now.

“Come on, forget about that and let’s go back to bed. Do you wanna sleep in with us?” Louis asked Niall who nodded timidly. “Right get up then,” Louis took Niall’s hand, gently trying to urge him to stand up.

Niall didn’t say anything but just silently held out his hands, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. A wide smile set across Louis’ face as he leaned down and picked Niall up. Niall nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck and breathed a sigh of relief, feeling safe in his arms. Usually, his big-self would never degrade himself like this and allow himself to be carried but right now he was feeling as fragile as ever and just needed the comfort.

Liam smiled when he saw them coming into the room. Louis set Niall on the bed and eased his trousers down. “Ni, can I put a pull-up on you?” Louis asked Niall who immediately shook his head.

“No, I’m not a baby,” Niall declared in a voice which was more than questionable.

“Niall, look, they’re barely any thicker than your boxers, nobody else will know you have it on, only me and daddy - I mean Liam,” he stuttered. He held the pull-up out to Niall and let him feel it. Niall looked at it curiously and then decided maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. It was nighttime now anyway so nobody would see and it meant he wouldn’t wet the bed again if he had an accident.

“Okay,” Niall quietly said. Louis smiled and pulled it up his legs as well as a pair of pyjama shorts before tucking Niall into bed between the two boys. Niall experimentally felt his crotch under the covers and surprisingly, it didn’t feel bulky. Maybe they weren’t too bad after all…

Liam was just finally falling asleep when he felt Niall tapping his shoulder. He looked down at Niall to see bright eyes looking back at him in the dim light. “Do you have my teddy?” Niall asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, you want it?” Liam asked. Niall shyly nodded and watched with a slight blush as Liam got up and found Niall’s teddy in his crib. He came back to bed with it and as soon as Niall felt the matted fur of his bear against his cheek, he instantly felt safer and more at ease. This bear always calmed him as a child.

Liam watched Niall fondly with a smile. Niall was snuggled up, the bear between his arms looking as small as ever. He felt like his little boy was slowly coming back and inside, was truly hoping he would. Not only because he wanted little Niall back, but he knew Niall still wasn’t ready to be big. The last few days had been torturous ofr both him and the boys. Liam knew him trying to be big was doing him no good when he clearly wasn’t ready.

…

In the morning, Niall was already awake when the boys woke up. Liam saw Niall’s teddy lying on the bed, feeling a little sad when he saw Niall had ditched it. Downstairs, they found Niall already dressed and eating some toast for breakfast. “You got yourself all ready this morning,” Louis smiled, sitting down and taking one of the crusts Niall had left.

“Yeah, I’m going out,” Niall said, looking up at the boys.

“You are? Where?” Liam quickly asked.

“I just wanted to go for a walk myself into town,” Niall said, bringing his plate and cup over to the sink, thankfully not dropping either of them today. 

“No you are not,” Liam quickly responded. His little boy was going nowhere on his own.

“Yes I am, I’m an adult and you can’t stop me,” Niall rolled his eyes.

“You weren’t acting like an adult last n-“ Liam abruptly cut off his sentence when he realised that was not an appropriate thing to say to Niall when he was sensitive. Niall didn’t need him finish that sentence though, he knew what he was about to say. Niall just looked at him with watery eyes before leaving the room.

“What did you say that for? You idiot,” Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair. Then, they heard the front door slam. They both ran and looked out the front window only to see Niall walking up the footpath. Liam was about to go and stop him but Louis ceased his actions. “Let him go. I think he needs some time on his own and getting out might be a good thing,” Louis said, although he wasn’t too sure himself. He watched Niall until he disappeared, nibbling anxiously on his bottom lip.

Niall walked and he walked, faster with each person he met. All the people were making him nervous. He thought he would be able to stand being out without Louis and Liam but maybe he wasn’t. As he walked into the shop, he felt as though everyone was watching him, when in reality, nobody was looking at him.

He looked around with frantic eyes, feeling as though his throat was closing in on him. His breath was coming in rapid gasps, and he felt as though his vision was going blurry.

“Do you need any help?” An employee asked Niall. Niall looked up at him with wide eyes before running out of the shop. Niall’s mind was swarming with thoughts and he couldn’t even decipher where he was. His eyes filled with tears as he took out his phone, his trembling finger searching for either Liam or Louis’ name, whichever he found first.

Liam jumped when his phone started ringing, as soon as he saw Niall’s name on the screen, he answered it as quickly as he could. “Niall, are you okay?” Liam asked.

“Will you come and get me, please,” he could hear the panic in Niall’s voice.

“Did anything happen? Where are you?” Liam asked, already grabbing his keys.

“I don’t know,” Niall mumbled before hanging up. He sat down on a bench as he waited for Liam to come, feeling a shiver run up his spine. He was cold. He kept his head down to wanting to look at anyone who was around him. He was scared.

Niall was so out of it that he didn’t even hear Liam calling his name. He was staring at the ground, complete spaced out. Liam gently eased Niall to a standing position and walked him to the car, rather worried about his mental state right now. He knew Louis was wrong and that they shouldn’t have let him go out.

“Niall, you're okay,” Louis smiled when he saw him being carried in the door by Liam. Niall’s head was rested on Liam’s chest and he just stared into nothing so it seemed. “Come here baby boy,” Louis cooed. He knew by the look on his face that he was feeling fragile right now. He looked traumatised to Louis.

Louis sat on the couch with Niall in his arms, holding him close to his chest. “Was that scary going out on your own?” Louis asked Niall who was staring at the wall. Niall nodded and immediately began to cry. Louis watched as his face scrunched up, tears running down his cheeks. “Oh baby, you’re safe now,” Louis cooed. “Look, here’s your teddy,” he said as Liam came over with it for Niall. Niall immediately felt calmer as he held it against his cheek. Niall looked up at the boys with bright blue eyes, brighter than usual from the the tears and his wet lower lashes sticking to skin.

“Oh no,” Louis said, lifting Niall’s bum from his lap.

“Oops,” Liam chuckled when he saw the growing dark spot on Niall’s jeans. Niall caught on what was wrong and he started to cry again. He wasn’t exactly small yet and so the embarrassment still resonated with him, his cheeks going rosy. “Oh baby, don’t worry, it was only an accident,” Liam cooed, taking Niall from Louis’ arms to go get him changed.

Niall cried from the bathroom floor where Liam left him. He came over a few seconds later and pushed a blue dummy between Niall’s lips. He was slightly taken aback but Niall instantly began sucking on it, finding it more than soothing. Liam put a pull-up on Niall without even asking him but Niall didn’t mind. Oddly enough to him, he liked the feeling of it. The soft padding of it made him feel strangely comforted. Niall couldn’t comprehend himself why, but it did. As he lay sucking on a dummy, his teddy pressed to his cheek and a pull-up on, he felt much more content than before and could already feel all his worries and thoughts slipping away.

Liam smiled softly as he watched Niall who was staring at the ceiling, making loud sucking noises which echoed throughout the room. “I think we have a very little boy again,” Liam smiled back at Louis who had just come into the room. He stood behind Liam who was kneeling on the floor, placing his hands on his shoulders and smiling down at Niall. They both liked seeing Niall so content again.

Niall sat up, smiling at the boys behind his dummy. He pulled his dummy from his mouth with a pop, crawling over to Liam. Niall sat up on his knees and leaned closer to Liam’s ear so he could whisper something in it.

“Can I have my bo-bo?” he quietly asked, sitting back down on his padded bum after he’d finished talking. He looked up at Liam shyly as he put his dummy back in his mouth.

“Of course,” Liam smiled. He carried Niall downstairs and prepared a bottle of formula for him one-handedly. Niall lay between the two boys on the couch to drink it, shyly beginning to suck on it with red cheeks. He wasn’t exactly small right now but he wasn’t feeling big either, he was somewhere in between.

Niall sucked rather loudly, his eyes fluttering closed as Liam ran a hand through his hair. He mumbled something incoherently behind the nipple of the bottle which caused milk to dribble all down his shirt. Niall giggled before going back to drinking.

“He’s so cute, I missed this,” Liam smiled at Louis, who nodded in agreement. Niall had soon fallen asleep, curled up on Liam’s lap, sucking on his dummy. Liam just wished he would stay small like this now, althought he wasn't counting on it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, I appreciate it so much. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know in the comments if you did and what you'd like to see happen! 
> 
> Hope you have/had a wonderful day, lots of love, A Xx.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this so please excuse any mistakes!

The following morning, it came as no surprise to Liam that Niall was attempting to be big again. “Ni, babe, you need to have a bath or a shower,” Liam said, looking over at Niall who was sitting on the couch on his phone. Niall looked up and stared at Liam.

“I don’t need you telling me when I need to shower,” Niall snapped.

“Well, he is telling you and you need to have one,” Louis snapped right back. “Now gt that ass upstairs and into the shower,” Louis sternly said. Niall just stared at him blankly.

“Go fuck yourself,” Niall narrowed his eyes at Louis. Louis couldn’t tell him what he could do and what he couldn’t do. He’s an adult and can do what he wants when he wants. He can take care of himself. But even in his head, he was unsure of himself.

“Niall, don’t be so rude,” Louis gave out. “Now get upstairs and have a shower.” Niall stood up and walk over to Louis so they were face to face.

“Go fuck yourself,” Niall repeated before leaving the room. Liam groaned and ran a hand over his face, sighing deeply. He just wanted his little boy back. He knew Niall wasn’t purposely trying to hurt them with this behaviour, but it did hurt. Liam knew though that Niall just was unhappy. He knew he was scared but he was out of ideas for what to do to help him now.

With a sigh, he stood up and went to find Niall. “Hey Ni,” he sat down on the edge of the spare bed. “I got some bath bombs the other day, do you maybe wanna come test one out?” Liam asked. Niall looked up at him with bright eyes.

“Can I put it in the bath?” He asked hopefully. Liam just returned a smile.

In the bathroom, Niall was on his knees in front of the bath. He dropped the bath bomb in and then watched it with curious eyes as it fizzed up and turned the water green. “Wow, this is so cool,” Niall said, reaching in and gently pushing around what was left of the fizzing bath bomb.

“Do you wanna get in?” Liam asked Niall, gently playing with his hair. Niall nodded with a smile and began to pull off his shirt. Niall stripped and got into the bath, sitting and looking up at Liam. “Isn’t it cool?” Liam asked, dripping a washcloth into the water. Niall nodded, seeming mesmerised by the water.

“I can do it,” Niall took the cloth out of Liam’s hand when he started rubbing it all over his chest.

“Okay, can I wash your hair for you?” Liam asked. Niall nodded and whilst he washed himself, Liam massaged shampoo into Niall’s hair. Niall dropped the washcloth and just sat still as Liam massaged his hair. He loved that big as much as he loved it small. “You like that, eh?” Liam chuckled, smiling down at Niall who now had his eyes closed and was sucking on his fingers. Niall just nodded silently, whining softly when Liam had finished washing his hair. Liam cooed at Niall’s pout, gently lifting Niall out of the tub and placing him on his feet.

“Do you want me to dress you or can you do it yourself?” Liam asked as he wrapped a towel around Niall. Niall just whined and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck which was enough as an answer for him. Liam smiled as he picked up Niall, taking him to their room and placing Niall on the bed. Niall picked up his teddy that was lying on the bed, cuddling it to his chest.

Liam got Niall some clothes and helped him into them, smiling down at Niall when he was holding his hands out to be picked up again. Liam smiled brightly as he carried Niall downstairs. As soon as he was downstairs, Niall spotted Harry and Zayn and was wriggling in Liam’s arms to be put down, not wanting them to see him acting like this.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, the boys won’t mind,” Liam said when he noticed Niall’s embarrassment. Niall shook his head and gave Liam his teddy with a blush.

“No, I’m big, it’s okay,” Niall said, which made Liam sigh quietly. He just wanted his little boy back already. Niall walked into the living room where he was greeted by Harry with open arms, followed by Zayn and then Louis who whined that he needed a hug as well.

“Stop babying me,” Niall whined, going all red.

“Well, you are the baby in the band,” Louis pinched his cheek.

“Technically Harry is,” Niall reminded Louis, looking up at him. He couldn’t complain though because this attention was making him feel rather safe and happy. It made him forget everything big Niall worried about.

Niall blushed deeply when Harry pulled Niall onto his lap, whining quietly. “He’s all embarrassed,” Harry cooed, pinching Niall’s red cheek.

“Stop,” Niall whined, burying his face in his hands but really he was loving it. He looked up at the boys and giggled softly which had them all cooing at him. Niall looked at Liam who was still holding his teddy, holding his hands out for it. Liam smiled and handed him it which had the boys cooing as they watched it cuddle it to his cheek.

Harry then suggest that they all go out for lunch. Liam was unsure of taking Niall out considering how unstable he was mentally at the moment but decided that keeping him cooped up inside wasn’t fair.

“Ni, do you wanna be big or little??” Liam asked Niall, kneeling down next to him.

“I can be big,” he said, standing up and smiling. At the cafe though, Liam wasn’t so sure of this. Niall was sitting anxiously, his eyes darting from person to person. Niall was even making Liam feel nervous about being out in public. Niall wouldn’t order anything to eat so Louis ordered for him but he didn’t eat anything.

“Niall, you need to eat up,” Louis nudged him but Niall shook his head. He looked around anxiously, his fingers going into his mouth where he chewed on them. Louis decided not to force Niall, knowing how anxious he as being out so he just placed a hand on Niall’s back and rubbed it gently.

“I want to go home,” Niall quietly said, looking up at Louis.

“We’re just gonna eat, then we can go right away. Do you wanna drink your milkshake?” Louis asked, holding out the milkshake he had ordered Niall. Niall took it and sipped apprehensively on the straw for a few minutes before putting it down.

“I want to go,” Niall whined again, looking up at Louis who sighed quietly. He felt a little bad though when he could see that Niall’s eyes were filled with fear.

“Okay, come on, we’ll go out to the car and wait on the boys, yeah?” Louis asked Niall who nodded. Louis grabbed his milkshake and Niall’s leading him out to the car and sitting in the back with Niall who just sipped quietly on his milkshake, looking a lot calmer now it was only him and Louis.

The boys hurried up inside so they could get Niall home quicker. They finished up quickly and then made their way home with Niall who sat in the middle drinking his milkshake quietly.

Louis carried Niall inside and sat down with him on the couch to give him a cuddle. Niall whined quietly into Louis’ ear about wanting his teddy which had Louis cooing. Niall was just feeling fragile again and all he wanted was to be held and cuddled.

Niall was on Louis’ lap for a while when he knew he needed to pee. He knew he should tell Louis he needed to go but at the same time, he thought if he wet himself Louis might put him in a pull-up. He liked those because they helped him to feel little and safe. So without much thought really, Niall just let his muscles relax and he soon felt his crotch area growing warm. It spread all over his thighs and bum and soon onto Louis’ lap. Louis’ eyes widened when he felt it but it wasn’t much of a surprise to him. At this point he was well used to Niall wetting himself on his lap. He pretty much expected it every time Niall sat on his lap without a nappy.

Niall whimpered quietly, spreading his legs more because it felt all icky now. When he was done peeing, he looked up at Louis expectantly which made Louis laugh and shake his head. “Did you do that on purpose?” He asked, standing up with Niall and looking down on the leather couch where there was now a puddle.

Niall just giggled and put his fingers in his mouth. “He totally just did that on purpose,” Louis said to Liam, quite in shock. Liam just laughed and took Niall into his arms.

“Will we get you into a pull-up mister?” Liam asked which had Niall all smiley. Liam chuckled and carried Niall upstairs to the bathroom. “You’re a little rascal, aren’t you?” Liam smiled as he set Niall down on the changing mat. He stripped Niall off and got him into the bath.

When Louis came into the bathroom Niall was holding his hands out to him. “You monkey,” Louis ruffled Niall’s hair gently as he whined and bounced in the water.

“Papa, baf,” Niall whined, obviously wanting Louis to join him in the bath.

“You want me to come in with you?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows and Niall nodded.

“Play,” Niall said, holding up toys in his hand and smiling. Louis smiled softly though as he stripped off, deciding it wasn’t all that weird to bathe with him whilst he was feeling little. It was just like a mother or father bathing with their toddler. Niall looked all happy when Louis got in, smiling brightly at him and handing him a toy. “Rawr!” Niall pretended his duck was attacking Louis’, squirting him with water from his duck’s mouth.

“Oi, stop that or I’ll get out of the bath,” Louis warned Niall who just giggled and squirted water at Louis’ face. “You little monkey,” Louis grabbed Niall and pulled him to his chest, ruffling his hair as Niall just squealed and giggled loudly. Louis couldn’t stop smiling though because their little boy was back again.

He got Niall out of the bath, wrapping himself and Niall in a towel before carrying Niall downstairs to Liam who got Niall into a pull-up while Louis got dressed. “I can dress myself,” Niall said, taking his clothes out of Liam’s hands. Liam nodded but had to stop himself from helping Niall when he struggled to get into his trousers. He eventually gave up and just threw them away, deciding he didn’t need them.

“Ni, you want a bottle?” Louis asked, coming in with one in hand. Liam though Niall was big so he was giving Louis a warning look but surprisingly Niall held his hands out for it. He wasn’t exactly small right now but he didn’t feel that big either — or he didn’t want to feel big.

Niall sat between both boys as he drunk his milk, giggling behind it whenever any of them spoke to him. “He’s so damn cute,” Louis smiled, gently ruffling his hair, causing giggles to erupt from Niall.

When Niall was almost finished his bottle, he could feel the pressure in his bum telling him he needed to go potty. He wriggled around a bit in an attempt to ease off the feeling but it didn’t work and instead, he just farted.

“Niall,” Louis laughed, looking down at him. Niall giggled behind his bottle, a slight blues rising on his cheeks. “Do you gotta do a poo?” Louis asked Niall who shook his head, looking all embarrassed. “Aww, baby,” he cooed and pinched Niall’s cheek. A few seconds later, Niall was farting again which had Louis laughing. “Here, how about we go get a nappy on?” Louis asked Niall, knowing if he went in his pull-up it would be much harder to clean. Niall shook his head, pulling his bottle from his mouth and slipping off the couch .Louis just chuckled quietly when he saw Niall making his ‘I’ve got to poo face’. When Louis saw him crawling off behind the couch he knew what Niall was about to do but he decided not to intervene and just let him be.

Niall crawled behind the couch and pulled himself to a squatting position, scrunching up his face as he filled the back of the pull-up. He grunted quietly, his face going red as he pushed. A few minutes later, his pull-up was sagging. He dropped to his bum when he was done, it all mushing up against his bum before felt himself starting to pee. He sat until he had finished, crawling out from behind the couch then, his pull-up full and with each move he made he seemed to sag even more.

He crawled to the kitchen where Liam was making tea for everyone, bouncing up and down when he saw the biscuits. “Want a cookie?” Liam asked Niall who nodded. Liam chuckled and handed him one, watching Niall as he crawled off again, raising his eyebrows in surprise when he saw his pull-up which was completely soiled.

Niall crawled to the sitting room and sat on the rug eating his cookie. “Louis, Niall needs a change,” Liam said, coming in as he dried his hands on the dishtowel.

“Thanks for telling me, you can change him,” Louis smiled up from his phone at Liam.

“No, you change him, I’m making dinner,” Liam said, turning to go back to the kitchen.

“I can change myself,” Niall grumbled, folding his arms which had both boys looking at him in shock.

“Alright then, you can, everything you need is in the bathroom upstairs,” Louis told Niall, watching him as he waddled up the stairs. Upstairs, Niall sat on the floor, staring at the wipes and fresh pull-up, wondering how on earth he was going to do this. He thought he was big enough but maybe he wasn;t…

Either way, he decided to try and do something for himself, convincing himself that he was a big boy and he could do this. He pulled down the pull-up and immediately got poo on his hands and it soon going everywhere. As he pulled it down his legs, it went all over his legs, some of it falling onto the floor as well. Niall looked at the mess with watery eyes and just started to cry. He wasn’t big enough to deal with this.

“Daddy! Papa!” He wailed. Immediately Louis ran up the stairs and cooed at Niall. He knew himself he would have never been able to change himself out of a messy pull-up but seeing Niall in this state — as much as it shouldn’t have — made him happy because his little boy needed and wanted him.

Louis cleaned Niall up, bundling him up in a blanket once he got a proper nappy on him and he brought him downstairs to Liam. “Our baby,” Liam cooed, taking him from Louis onto Niall’s lap. Niall just lay still, feeling extremely little right now, more little than he had felt in a while. All he wanted right now was to be held and nothing else. His head was just so confusing so being this little cleared it because all he had to concentrate on was sucking on his bottle or sucking on his dummy — the rest, Louis and Liam took care of for him.

“Can he stay like this?” Liam asked, leaning down and gently kissing Niall’s forehead, pushing his hair off it. Niall smiled sleepily at Liam from behind his dummy, his smiled so wide the dummy slipped out of his mouth along with a string of spit. Niall tried to suck the dummy again but started to cry when it wasn’t in his mouth. Liam cooed and picked it up from where it was lying on his chest, pushing it between Niall’s lips where the cries soon ceased emerging from.

Liam watched Niall as his hands scratched at his face and worried he might actually scratch his eye and hurt himself, he decided to swaddle Niall. He grabbed a blanket and lay it on the floor, putting Niall on top of it and wrapping him up like a burrito. In doing so, Niall’s hands were trapped inside which meant he couldn’t hurt himself. “We need to get him little mittens,” Louis chuckled, cooing quietly as he looked at how small Niall looked right now.

Niall looked rather content all swaddled up and seemed to actually enjoy it, lying on the floor contently and then in Liam’s arms when he held him. “We need to get you little mittens,” Louis cooed at Niall, gently stroking his cheek where he’d scratched it. Niall smiled goofily behind his dummy, just all smiley whenever anyone spoke to him.

Liam jumped a little when he felt warm wetness around his nipple then and looked down only to find Niall was sucking on it through his shirt. “I think baba is hungry,” Louis chuckled as he watched him, gently ruffling his hair before going to the kitchen to prepare a bottle of milk. Liam didn’t stop Niall from sucking, not surprised he was doing this because baby Niall did this quite often when he was hungry, obviously having being a breastfed baby — so they presumed.

Louis heated up a bottle of formula and came out to Niall, his head now under Liam’s shirt sucking on his nipple. “You okay there Liam?” Louis laughed softly as he saw the two.

“No, this feels so weird,” he laughed as he looked down at Niall. “But anything to keep our little boy content,” he said as he lifted his shirt, gently pulling Niall off his nipple. He didn’t even react at the drool rolling down his chest, quite used to Niall’s bodily fluids being all over him. Niall started to cry when he was pushed off Liam’s nipple but before many tears could roll down his cheeks, Liam placeD the nipple of the bottle in Niall’s mouth. Niall instantly calmed and began sucking loudly. The only sound in the room was Niall sucking on the bottle and breathing heavily through his nose as he did, watching the boys with big eyes. Liam just smiled at him.

When he was done his bottle, he was wriggling in his blanket. Liam thought he was uncomfortable in it so he unwrapped Niall out of his little cocoon of a blanket. Instantly, Niall started to cry which surprised Liam. He checked his nappy and soon found that was the problem so he changed Niall and swaddled him in the blanket again. Niall looked extremely content, obviously finding this comforting. Liam just smiled brightly to himself. He loved having his baby boy back. He just hoped it would stay this way now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I have been MIA without even telling you guys! I've just been so caught up in studying, I have really important exams starting the beginning of June so I've been studying and finishing high school! Hope you understand! Sorry this chapter was kind of short but I wanted to get something up for all you lovely people because it's been wayyy too long haha!
> 
> Anyway, if I don't update in the next few weeks it's probably because of my exams but expect an update the Saturday after June 16th if I don't see you before then! I'll be free from exams then! 
> 
> Thanks so much for your support! Please let me know down below what you want to see next, I need some ideas! Love you all soooo so much, lots of love, A Xx.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam sighed deeply as he watched Niall on the sofa where he was sitting on his phone. “Ni, are you going to bed?” He asked him tentatively, expecting Niall to jump down his throat about babying him. Niall just nodded quietly and stood up, making his way upstairs. Liam went up a few minutes later with Niall’s pills and his glass of water. He expected to find Niall in their bed, but surprisingly, he wasn't. 

 “Ni?” He called out, soon finding Niall curled up in the spare bed. He sat down on the edge of it and handed Niall his pills and water. “Are you sure you wanna stay in here tonight?” He asked, reaching out and gently stroking Niall’s cheek. Niall nodded as he lay back down. “Alright, well, if you need us, you know where we are,” Liam assured Niall, leaning down to kiss his forehead before he left the room.

 In the middle of the night, Niall was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He had been sleeping but now he’d woken up and was just staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to will himself to go back to sleep, but instead, his eyes, sore and red just stared at the dark ceiling above him. He wanted his brain to stop thinking, for even just five minutes of peace.

 Suddenly, his whole room lit up with a flash of lightning. Niall whined and pulled the duvets covers over him more. He always hated thunderstorms, ever since he was a kid. They scared the shit out of him and his da always left him alone when they happened. He’d always want to have cuddles to feel safe but his da only kicked him back to his own room where he’d hide under the bed until he had cried himself back to sleep. 

 When the first roll of thunder echoed throughout Niall’s room, he whimpered loudly and pulled the duvet covers over his head. Niall’s body began to shake as memories of the years of trauma he had endured as a child came flooding back. He didn’t even realise how loudly he was sobbing.

 Liam and Louis woke up with the thunder, the two of them cuddling closer to one another. Louis nuzzled his face into Liam’s neck and sighed quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to it before snuggling down to sleep. Just as they were about to fall asleep again, they could hear Niall’s cries. Both sat up quickly and looked around. 

 “Oh my God, Niall,” Louis said before rushing to the spare room. His heart broke when he saw Niall curled up in a ball under the duvet covers, his body shaking and he was crying loudly. “Niall, baby,” Louis went over and gently moved the covers off Niall’s body. He flinched when Louis did, jumping and looking up with his with wide eyes. For some reason, he was scared it was his da coming and giving him a good beating for being so loud. 

 “Louis, I’m scared,” Niall cried, tears running copiously down his cheeks. Louis cooed softly and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Niall onto his lap. Even though he felt big, he didn’t protest. He needed to be held and to be told everything was okay. 

 “Niall, it’s just a thunderstorm, you’re safe with us. Do you wanna come to bed with us?” Louis asked Niall, gently kissing his forehead. Niall sniffled quietly, looking unsurely at Louis. He wasn’t used to this kind of love. His brain was conflictingly telling him Louis was testing if he was weak and was going to send him to his father for a beating if he said yes. But deep down, he knew Louis would never hurt him, nor would he let anyone else hurt him. 

 “Come on, let’s go to our room,” Louis stood up and held a hand out to Niall. Niall stood up and tentatively took it, following Louis to their room. He shyly got into the bed, Louis’ getting in afterward and pulling the duvets up over them. There was another loud roll of thunder and the room lit up with a flash of lightning. Louis could see Niall’s petrified face when the room lit up before he started to cry. 

 “Louis, Liam, I’m scared,” he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks copiously. They both cooed quietly at him. 

 “Hey, hey, hey, don’t be scared. Look, we’re all safe in this bed, let’s all huddle under the duvet together, yeah?” Liam smiled assuringly down at Niall. Niall just looked back at him and even in the dim light, Liam could see Niall was terrified. 

 “It’s too dark, I’m scared,” Niall whimpered. Louis reached over and turned on the lamp.

 "Is that better?” He asked, gently running a hand through Niall’s hair. Niall nodded, looking up at the two boys with watery eyes. When another roll of thunder sounded throughout the room, Niall scrunched up his face and whined.

 “Look, let’s get under the covers,” Liam pulled the duvet up over their heads. He grabbed his iPhone and turned on the flashlight on it so it wasn’t too dark under the covers for Niall. 

 “See Ni, we’re safe here,” Louis said, gently rubbing Niall’s arm. Niall nodded, burying his face under Liam’s arm. Liam smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Niall, holding him close to his body. 

 “See nothing and nobody is gonna hurt us,” Liam said, gently kissing the top of Niall’s head. Niall looked up at him through his eyelashes which were wet from the tears. 

 “Don’t let anybody hurt me,” Niall whispered.

 “Ni, we would never let anybody hurt you. If anybody hurt you, we would hurt them,” Liam assured Niall, looking down at him rather concerned. He wasn’t sure why he was talking like this. “You’re always gonna be safe here with us. We love you and won’t let anybody touch you,” Liam smiled down at Niall who was sniffling quietly. 

 “I love you so much,” Niall said, looking between both Liam and Louis. “And I couldn’t thank you guys enough for putting up with me.” 

 “Hey, we don’t put up with you, we love you,” Louis assured Niall, smiling at him. This had tears running down Niall’s cheeks again because big Niall wasn’t used to this love and care that he needed, he never got it. Ever. He didn’t know how to feel about it or how to react to it so he just hugged both boys whilst he cried. 

 “Okay, how about we get out from under these duvets,” Liam chuckled. “Because I am about to melt,” He said, popping his head out from under the covers and sighing in relief when the cold air hit his face. 

 “No, we need to stay under here where it's safe,” Niall whined. 

 “Ni, the thunderstorm is finished,” Liam told him, gently trying to pull the covers off Niall. He didn’t want him overheating either. Niall peeked out from under the covers, looking around before he let Liam pull the covers off his face. “Will we all go to sleep now?” Liam asked. Niall nodded quietly and snuggled down between the two, reaching for their hands and holding them as he slept. 

 In the morning, Louis was awoken by Niall who was tapping his shoulder gently. “Morning,” he groggily said as he woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Do you want breakfast?” Louis asked Niall who was sitting looking down at Louis. Niall nodded quietly, sliding off the bed after Louis. Niall ran over to the closet, running into it and reaching into the packet of pull-ups that were inside it. He ran out to Louis with the pull-up and looked up at him expectantly. “Can I wear one?” Niall asked, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. Louis smiled softly and nodded, helping Niall pull down his pyjama bottoms and boxers and then holding open the pull-up for him to step into. Niall held onto Louis’ shoulders as he stepped into it, a little wobbly on his feet but he managed. 

 “Now, how about we go downstairs and make Liam some breakfast in bed?” He asked Niall. He referred to Liam as Liam because he wasn’t sure how little Niall was right now and didn’t want to frighten him. Louis held his hand out to Niall and Niall took it, holding it as they walked downstairs. Niall sat at the kitchen island, adding everything into a mixing bowl that Louis instructed him to. Louis mixed it all together and then began pouring the batter onto the pan. When he went to flip the pancakes, Niall was whining, jumping off his stool and running over to him.

 “I wanna,” Niall whined, bouncing on his feet impatiently. 

 “Alright, you can help me, just be careful,” Louis let Niall stand in front of him and held the spatula with him, helping him flip a pancake. When they were done, Niall ran up the stairs ahead of Louis and jumped on the bed. 

 “Wake up! I made you pancakes!” Niall said, jumping on Liam and bouncing on his chest. Liam woke up with a groan because of the weight on his chest but he smiled when he saw it was Niall. 

 “Aww, thanks babe,” Liam smiled as he sat up, Louis placing the tray on the bed. He leaned forward and gently kissed Louis on the lips.

 “Yeah, he did it all himself,” Louis shot Liam a wink. Niall just giggled and sat chewing on his fingers as he watched Liam. Louis gently pulled his fingers from his mouth and replaced them with a dummy. Niall looked at him with wide eyes, he wasn’t exactly small right now, but he was slowly getting there again. 

 “Thank you Niall, I’m so proud of you,” Liam leaned forward and gently kissed Niall’s forehead. Niall smiled brightly behind the dummy, looking all proud of himself. 

 “Now, are you gonna come downstairs and get some pancakes or do you want me to take them up here?” Louis asked Niall. Niall just shook his head shyly and got under the covers next to Liam. 

 “Want bottle,” he shyly mumbled behind his dummy which made Louis coo at how shy he was being. He knew he still had some grip of reality right now which was causing that little bit of embarrassment in him and Louis just thought it was the cutest thing. 

 “Okay, no problem, I’ll be right back,” he ruffled Niall’s hair before coming back with a warm bottle of milk for Niall. He went to hand the bottle to Niall but instead, he held his mouth open. Louis just smiled and pulled Niall onto his lap, holding him as he fed him the bottle. He watched as Niall closed his eyes, the only thing he had to worry about being to suck on the bottle. He looked so calm and he felt so calm. Louis smiled at the sight. 

 When Niall finished the bottle, Louis watched as he furrowed his brow and sucked harder, attempting to get more milk. He then opened his eyes and glanced up at Louis, a look of confusion on his face. “All gone,” Louis said, gently pulling the nipple of the bottle out of Niall’s mouth. Niall whined loudly and wriggled in Louis’ arms, not too pleased it was all gone. 

 Just then, Harry and Zayn came into the room. “Aww, what’s that face for,” Harry cooed, coming over and pinching Niall’s cheek when he saw the scowl etching his features. 

 “He drank all his milk,” Louis chuckled, gently moving Niall to a sitting position and beginning to burp him. Niall whined and wriggled around while Louis did this, not too pleased but once he let out a burp, Louis let him lie back down again. Niall held his hands out to Harry, smiling widely as Harry picked him up and gave him a cuddle. 

 “I think someone needs a change,” Harry said, feeling the front of Niall’s pull-up which had him wriggling.  Harry brought Niall to the bathroom and changed him into a fresh nappy, taking him back to the room then and getting him into a light grey romper which had a hood with bunny ears on it and a little fluffy ball for the tail on his bum. Harry pulled the hood up and sat Niall up, all the boys cooing at how adorable he was. 

 “You’re too adorable,” Zayn pinched Niall’s cheek. Niall giggled behind the dummy in his mouth, giggling so much his dummy fell out of his mouth, following by a trail of spit. He whined loudly when he noticed the dummy was missing but Zayn quickly picked it up and placed it back in Niall’s mouth. 

Liam got up and brought out a play mat and some toys outside. It was a warm day so he placed it under the shade so Niall could lie outside and get some fresh air whilst the boys sat on the patio and just relaxed. He brought Niall out a few moments later, lying him down on the mat next to them. Niall looked up at the boys, chewing on a teething ring and kicking his legs happily. 

 “You’re a happy little boy today,” Louis smiled down at Niall, just happy to see him so content and relaxed again. This was how he always wanted Niall to look, just pure happy. Niall giggled behind the teething ring and kicking his legs more. 

The boys turned and chatted whilst Niall lay on his mat playing with his toys. They occasionally checked to be sure it was okay but it wasn’t until Liam picked him up they realised he was sweating profusely in his romper. “Oh baby,” Liam cooed when he saw the back was soaking wet, the grey material sticking to his skin. 

“No wonder he’s sweating, who the hell put that suit on him?” Louis asked which made Harry blush. 

“I thought it was cute,” he shrugged, looking up at Niall who was still giggling in Liam’s arms, despite the sweat that was dripping down his face. 

“It’s too warm for clothes today, isn’t it Niall?” Liam cooed, gently easing the onesie off him. Zayn grabbed him a towel and helped him dry Niall off before they lay him back on a new mat, considering the other one was all damp where he’d been lying with the sweat. Zayn then got a bottle of ice cold water to cool him down. He needed to stay hydrated in this heat. It was over thirty degrees Celsius which none of the boys were really used to. 

Niall gulped down the water in no time, the poor lad a bit dehydrated from the heat. “Poor Niall,” Zayn sighed, feeling a little bad because they obviously hadn’t been watching him well enough but at the same time, he didn’t cry or show them any signs of being uncomfortable. 

When Niall finished the bottle Zayn popped a dummy in his mouth and lay down next to him, wanting to be sure he was okay. Zayn then got out the sunscreen and lathered Niall’s whole body in it. Even though he wasn’t in the sun, he wanted to be sure Niall wouldn’t get burnt. And Irish skin is easier to burn than toast. 

At dinner time, the boys brought their dinner out to the patio to eat. Zayn held Niall and fed him a bottle of milk while he ate, the little lad tired in his arms because he’d just been woken up from a nap for a feed. “He’s so sleepy, bless him,” Louis cooed as he watched Niall suck on the bottle, his eyelids drooping closed. When he finished the bottle and Zayn had burped him, he gently pushed his fingers into the side of Niall’s nappy and was surprised it was still dry. 

“He’s been dry all day,” Zayn said, looking over at the boys. “Don’t you have any wee-wee’s for us?” Zayn cooed, causing giggles to erupt from Niall because of the attention. 

“Well, he’s been sweating it all out so I’m not surprised,” Liam shrugged, smiling when he saw how widely Niall was smiling up at Zayn. Zayn lay Niall down on the mat again after a while, panicking a bit when he saw Niall was scratching his face with his nails. 

“He’s gonna hurt himself,” Liam panicked and quickly grabbed both of Niall’s hands, holding them in his. It was too hot right now to swaddle Niall so he didn’t know what to do. 

“I got him little mittens the other day,” Louis smiled, going inside and coming back out with a pair of blue mittens which resembled a lot like newborn ones did. He gently placed them over Niall’s hands so when his hands went back to his face, he could no longer scratch himself. 

“Why is he so adorable,” Harry cooed as Niall wriggled around on the mat, trying to get his fingers in his mouth and looking rather frustrated when he couldn’t. Louis cooed and leaned down, pushing a dummy between Niall’s lips. Niall stopped stirring once he had his dummy and started to fall asleep. Baby Niall liked to sleep early and get up early. It was only almost seven o’clock but he was ready for his bed. Liam brought him upstairs, leaving him in his crib with just a thin blanket over him. He put the baby monitor on and then went downstairs to join the boys. The boys had a few beers before Zayn and Harry went home, leaving Louis and Liam alone.

"We don't usually get much time alone, do we?" Liam asked Louis, gently leaning down and starting to suck gently on his neck. Louis groaned and tangled his hands in Liam's hair. 

"Not nearly enough," Louis whispered out, groaning when he could feel Liam pressing against his thigh. He immediately lay back on the patio couch and pulled Liam between his legs. 

"Right here?" Liam chuckled softly, leaning forward and running a hand through Louis' hair. 

"Right here," Louis nodded, smiling as he started to undo Liam's belt. 

... 

The following morning, Niall was awake before six, sitting up in his crib, his mitten-clad hands wrapped around the bars of the crib, staring out at Louis and Liam. He didn’t cry, but instead just quietly whined until one of them woke up. 

“Morning baby,” Liam smiled, coming over to Niall as he rubbed his eyes. “Have you got a full nappy for me?” Liam asked as he carried Niall to his changing mat. He lay Niall down and was surprised to find he was only wet. He hadn’t done a poo in a few days now which wasn’t like Niall. Usually he went at least once a day, usually more. “Don’t you have a poo to do?” Liam asked Niall who just giggled behind his dummy. Liam felt Niall’s tummy but he didn’t feel as though he was constipated and Niall didn’t appear to be in discomfort or anything. Liam didn’t understand why he wasn’t just going like normal. 

Downstairs, Liam got Niall fed and burped, cuddling with him on the couch then and watching some telly. Harry arrived at around nine with a bag with him. “Oh my God, what did you get now?” Liam laughed. 

“Well, I got two things. Seeing as it’s so hot, I got him this,” Harry took out a box and on the front of it was a picture of a kids paddling pool which was equipped with a slide and actually looked quite fun. Harry then brought out the second thing he had bought, a bouncer. “And seeing as when he’s so little and can’t hold himself up I thought this would be good,” Harry smiled as he set the box for that down too. “It’s more adult sized so he will fit in it,” Harry smiled assuringly. 

“Thanks Harry. You can go inflate the pool,” Liam smiled sweetly, holding Niall closer to him. Harry sighed but went outside and inflated the pool, filling it with water and then coming back inside. 

“Done,” he said, all sweaty and out of breath now. “You better appreciate my hard work,” Harry came over to Niall and picked him up, giving him a cuddle. Niall giggled in his arms and smiled behind his dummy at him as Harry carried him outside to the pool. He set Niall down on the grass and waited for Liam to come out with a pool nappy for Niall. They got him in it and then gently placed him sitting in the water. Harry held Niall up, watching him as he looked around with bright eyes, just smiling at everything. 

“Do you like this?” Harry cooed as Niall began kicking his legs in the water and giggling. Niall squealed happily and kicked his legs just as Louis came outside, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“What’s all this?” He started to laugh when he saw the paddling pool. 

“It’ll keep Niall nice and cool,” Harry smiled, still holding Niall up. He screwed his eyes shut when Niall started splashing water, splashing him right in the face. “Oi, stop that,” Harry shook his head at Niall who just smiled up at him. 

“He loves it,” Louis chuckled as Niall bum shuffled in the water over to where Louis was standing, smiling up at him. “Good morning mister, are you having fun?” Louis asked Niall, leaning down and gently ruffling his hair. Niall giggled before he purposely splashed Louis with the water and moved away. “You little monkey,” Louis said, kneeling down and splashing water at Niall as hard as he could. Niall screamed and then started to cry when the water went in his eyes, looking at Louis like, ‘what did you do that for?’ 

“Oh Niall,” Liam cooed, going over to pick him up. “Papa is mean, isn’t he?” He asked as he took a wailing Niall out of the water and held him to his chest protectively. 

“He did it to me,” Louis said childishly, much like the big child he is. 

“Doesn’t mean you do it to him. He’s just a baby, he doesn’t understand,” Liam said as he pushed Niall’s damp hair off his forehead, pressing a gentle kiss to it then. “Papa is mean making Niall all wet, isn’t he?” Liam asked Niall who nodded, not looking too impressed with Louis. 

“I’m sorry, please forgive me,” Louis pouted holding his hands out to Niall. Niall just stared back at him but as soon as Louis made a funny face, giggles were erupting from between his lips. Louis took Niall into his arms and kissed all over his face. “Do you forgive papa for being silly?” Louis asked Niall who just nodded with a wide smile. Louis set Niall back down in the paddling pool then, Niall wriggling around, looking a little uncomfortable. 

“Babe, what’s wrong? Do you need a change?” Liam asked, coming over to Niall sort of hoping he had filled his nappy. He picked Niall up, pulling the back of his nappy and looking inside and was actually a little dismayed to find his nappy was clean. “Louis, Niall hasn’t pooped since Monday,” Liam told Louis as he looked down at Niall who was lying on the grass between his legs wriggling around. Louis frowned because this was unusual for Niall. He almost never held it anymore and you could basically time his poops. His bowels worked like clockwork. 

“Do you have a sore tummy, Ni?” Louis asked Niall. Niall looked up at him, not seeming to understand what he meant. He just turned around onto his tummy and then crawled off back over to the paddling pool, trying to climb up to the slide but he kept slipping back down onto the grass. 

“His tummy must be hurting by now,” Louis said just as Zayn arrived. Zayn immediately went over to Niall who was bouncing on his bum and holding his hands out to him, all excited that he had arrived. 

“Baba!” Niall exclaimed, giggling excitedly as Zayn cuddled him. 

 Who got him this?” Zayn chuckled as he set Niall back down in his paddling pool. 

“Blame Harry,” Liam pointed to Harry who just smiled innocently. They all just watched Niall fondly as he played in the water, splashing about and trying to climb up the slide, just slipping down it every time. Louis then came out with a bucket of his balls from his ballpit and threw those into the water. Niall was having a ball throwing them at everyone and then crawling around to collect them all, putting them back in the pool. By twelve, he was exhausted and ready for a nap. 

Harry went inside and came out with Niall’s new bouncer. He then picked Niall up and strapped him into it. Niall looked immediately confused and looked around at the other boys as though to say, what the hell is this? Harry wrapped a light blanket around him and sat him in the shade. “Naptime now,” Harry cooed at Niall who just started to fuss in the bouncer. 

“Shh, calm down,” Harry said and pulled up one of the chairs next to Niall, using his foot to bounce Niall’s bouncer up and down in an attempt to soothe him. He then placed a dummy between Niall’s lips and smiled when he seemed to be calming down. Niall looked up at him as he sucked on the dummy, his eyes beginning to droop. He kept forcing them open every few seconds in an attempt to keep himself awake but after a few minutes, they closed and didn’t open again, his breathing growing significantly louder, signifying that he was sleeping. 

“I’m really happy Niall is little again,” Liam smiled at Louis, moving closer to him on the outdoor couch and placing his hand on his thigh. He rubbed it gently and smiled up at Louis lovingly. 

“I am too, I love being a family again,” he said, which made all the boys smile. They were really like one big family. Niall basically had four daddies. It was kind of like all four of them were in a relationship together and Niall was their kid, which they all loved, if they were being honest. 

When Niall woke up, Zayn got him a bottle of water to be sure he kept hydrated. Niall was looking quite uncomfortable as he drank it, wriggling around in his bouncer and whining every few seconds. “What’s wrong with him,” Harry asked as he watched Niall who cried quietly. 

“I don’t know, maybe he’s too hot,” Liam suggested. 

“Li, babe, he’s already naked,” Louis pointed out, gently patting Liam’s shoulder. 

“Maybe he has wind then,” Liam shrugged as he watched Niall wriggle around. He started to cry then, looking rather uncomfortable but when Zayn went over to pick the lad up, he just cried harder, not seeming to want to be touched. 

“I don’t think it’s wind, somehow,” Louis chuckled which just made the other boys frown. Niall looked between all the boys with rosy cheeks as he chewed on the nipple of his bottle. Niall dropped the bottle and got a concentrated look on his face, his cheeks going redder. The boys soon coped on to what Louis was hinting at so they turned around and let Niall do his business in privacy, trying to ignore the little grunts that came from Niall every few seconds. 

About five minutes later, Niall started to cry. Liam was the first to look over his shoulder at him and cooed. “Are you done?” He asked Niall as he came over to him. Niall just continued to cry as he held his hands out to Liam. Liam unbuckled him from his bouncer and picked him up, his eyes widening a little when he saw the bouncer had some brown stains on it. “Oh no,” Liam squeaked and looked down at Niall, soon seeing there was poop leaking out the legs of is nappy and the back of it. 

“Oh, did you have a blowout?” Louis laughed at Niall who started to giggle then. “You had a big poo-poo to do for your daddies, didn’t you?” He asked, coming over and taking Niall from Liam considering poor Liam was standing there looking a little pale. He was scared Liam was going to pass out there and then. 

“Least he finally went,” Harry said, watching as Niall wriggled in Louis’ arms and started to whine again. Then, there was a loud fart from Niall, Niall looked scared himself for a second because it was so loud but before he had time to cry about it, Louis could tell he was straining again, filling the already too full nappy again. 

Louis bit on his lip as he lay Niall down on the grass, telling Zayn to go get the supplies they needed. He came back a few minutes later, Niall wriggling between Louis’ legs and crying rather loudly. Louis slipped a dummy between Niall’s lips but he immediately spat it out and continued to cry loudly. “Oh baby,” Louis cooed as he untaped Niall’s nappy. He grabbed Niall’s ankles and held his legs up as he pulled the nappy from under Niall’s bum. He placed the nappy aside and then grabbed a handful of wipes with his free hand, using them to begin to wipe Niall’s bum off. He had to wipe the insides of his thighs as well, it had really gotten everywhere, even up his back and behind his balls. Louis didn’t bat an eyelash though and had him cleaned up in a few minutes. 

“Now,” Louis smiled down at Niall once he had finished wiping him off. “Another nappy,” he said, unfolding a clean one but Niall was already sitting up. He smiled at Louis as he started to crawl off over to the pool, in a much better mood now that he had gotten all of that out. Louis didn’t blame him for being so grumpy though, if he needed a dump that big, he’d be pretty cranky too.

“Someone feels better, don’t they?” Louis chuckled as he watched Niall climb into the paddling pool, squealing happily as he splashed his hands against the water.

“Someone ruined their bouncer already,” Liam said as he scrubbed the fabric with a wet cloth in an attempt to clean it. 

“Babies come with stains,” Louis shrugged. “He was never going to keep it clean anyway,” he said as Niall tried to climb up the slide, sliding down it on his belly then into the water which had him screaming loudly. He splashed around and turned around to the boys, giggling loudly. Just as he turned around, Oli came through the back door with Danny toddling next to him, holding his hand and sucking on a dummy, looking rather shy. 

“Danny,” Louis smiled when he saw him. “Come here,” Louis held his hands out to him and Danny immediately smiled and ran over to Louis for a cuddle. “I didn’t know you were coming around today,” Louis smiled as he pulled him onto his lap. 

“He wanted to come see his boyfriend, Niall,” Oli chuckled as Niall sat up in the pool and was staring at Danny, his fingers in his mouth. He looked slightly unsure, as though he didn’t recognise Danny or he was just nervous. 

“Ni!” Danny squealed and ran over to the pool. Niall’s face lit up then and he giggled when Danny jumped into the pool with all his clothes on, attacking Niall with cuddles. The two giggled loudly as they hugged. 

“Give each other a kiss,” Louis said, smiling at the boys. They quickly pecked one another on the lips and then pulled back, covering their mouths as they giggled. They all cooed at how innocent the boys were, it was the most precious thing whenever they kissed. 

All the boys sat and drank beer while Niall and Danny played in the pool, throwing water at one another and having fun just being boys. When it was time to eat, neither of the boys wanted to go inside. “Oi, come on, get your asses in. Niall, you need a nappy,” Liam said as he grabbed Niall’s hand, trying to pull him out of the pool. 

“No!” Niall screamed and started to kick his legs. 

“Niall, stop your nonsense, you can come back out again after dinner,” Liam sighed as he grabbed Niall under his arms, placing him on the grass. “Inside with baba now and he’ll get a nappy on you,” Liam said to Niall, gesturing to Zayn who was waiting at the door for Niall. Niall shook his head and whined, folding his arms.

“Don’t wanna,” he stomped his foot against the grass and turned back around to Liam. Liam looked at him with raised eyebrows, like are you really about to do this right now. 

“Niall, please, just go inside to get a nappy and have dinner,” Liam sighed. Niall just glared up at Liam and shook his head. 

“No,” he grumpily replied. “I play more,” he said. 

“Okay, maybe five more-”

“No, Liam, don’t be a big softie,” Louis cut in, coming over and standing in front of Niall. “Niall, I suggest your drop that attitude or I’ll put you to bed with no dinner and only Danny will come back out to play,” he firmly said. Niall looked up at him with big eyes before he dropped his hands from where they were folded across his chest, his expression suddenly softening from the scornful one he had been giving the boys. 

Niall quickly turned and made his way up the grass to where Zayn was waiting for him. “Come on inside, bubba,” Zayn held his hand out to Niall and lead him up the path. Niall stopped just as they were about to step inside the door. He let go of Zayn’s hand and ran off into the grass again. 

“Niall, what are you doing, get back here right now!” Zayn yelled but his eyes soon widened when he saw what Niall was doing. “Shit,” he mumbled, looking over at Liam and Louis when he saw Niall was standing, looking at him worriedly as he peed into the grass. Louis quickly ran over to Niall, looking down at him. Niall looked terrified and then started to cry, assuming he was in trouble which made Louis feel a little bad. He shouldn’t have been so harsh on him, now he was scared, he thought to himself. 

“Good boy, you knew it was okay to do wee wee’s in the grass, but you gotta aim or squat bud,” Louis said to Niall because he was peeing full force onto his legs, considering he was standing and hadn’t even spread his legs. Niall bent down to the grass then like Louis instructed and continued to pee. “Good boy,” Louis smiled, just glad he hadn’t stepped into the house and then decided to pee. Niall sniffled quietly as he stood up when he was done, still dribbling onto the grass. “Come on, you’re not going into the house like that, dribbling wee everywhere,” Louis said, grabbing Niall’s hand and leading him over to where the garden hose was. 

Niall stood looking a little bemused before he screamed when Louis turned the hose on and directed it at Niall’s legs. “No, papa no,” Niall ran to the corner and cowered in it, turning around so Louis couldn’t get his face. “Papa, stop,” he sobbed as Louis finished washing off his legs. 

“I’m sorry baby, we needed to get you clean,” Louis said, turning to hose off. 

“Louis, you could have put the poor boy in the shower instead of shooting a icy cold hose at him,” Liam sighed as he came over with a towel. Niall was still cowering in the corner, his body shaking from fear and being cold. Liam wrapped the towel around him and scooped him up. 

“Papa is mean, isn’t he,” Liam shook his head at Louis as he held Niall close to his chest. Niall just sniffled quietly and nodded, all the while Louis just shrugged and chuckled quietly. 

“Louis, that was so mean,” Zayn said, although he was laughing as well. Liam brought Niall inside, dried him off and got him in a nappy before he sat Niall in his highchair, pushing it next to Danny’s seat so the two were sat next to one another. 

“No,” Niall whined, pushing his plate of food away as soon as Liam set it on the tray. 

“Ni, look Danny is eating up,” Harry said and gestured to Danny who was scoffing his chicken nuggets and chips down. “Don’t you want some too?” Harry asked Niall. Niall folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. 

“Niall, eat up or you’ll go straight to bed,” Louis said, raising an eyebrow at him. “And Danny can come outside with us and play but you won’t be allowed to. Only boys who eat their food are allowed to play,” Louis warned. Niall just glared at Louis, staring at him as he started pushing the plate off the edge of the tray. “Niall,” Louis warned firmly, in a voice which told Niall he was not messing around right now. Niall just pushed the plate so it fell onto the floor, smiled at Louis before he started to cry loudly and look around for Liam. 

“Daddy!” Niall cried, holding his hands out to Liam who was just entering the room. 

“Niall, you absolute little cunt,” Louis said. 

“Language, Louis, not around the kids!” Liam gave out as he came over to a sobbing Niall. 

“Liam, don’t pick him up, he just purposely pushed his food off the tray, he’s going to straight to bed now,” Louis told Liam who just rolled his eyes. 

“Accident,” Niall cried to Liam who immediately took pity on the boy and his tears. 

“Aw, my baby,” Liam cooed. 

“Liam, no, he was just being a little shit, he purposely did that, don’t give him attention,” Louis sighed deeply. 

“Louis, he’s just a baby, he doesn’t know any better. You’re too hard on him,” Liam said as he unstrapped Niall from his highchair and picked him up. He held Niall to his chest and his cries soon softened. Niall looked over Liam’s shoulder at Louis, smiled deviously and stuck his tongue out before he continued to cry. 

“Oh, you are a little shit,” Louis shook his head at Niall who just smiled sweetly, like ha bitch, I won. 

“Louis, stop calling our son names,” Liam shook his head in disbelief. 

“Papa’s a cunt,” Niall said which made all the boys gasp in unison.

“Now look what you’ve taught our baby to say,” Liam sighed. “Niall, that’s a very naughty word and you can’t use it,” Liam said to Niall who just giggled quietly in his arms. 

“Cunt,” Niall giggled again. 

“Niall, say that word one more time and Danny goes home meaning no sleepover,” Liam warned which had Niall’s eyes widening. 

“Sorry,” Niall whispered into Liam’s ear. Liam smiled and then set Niall down on his feet. 

“Okay, go to the living room and watch some telly with Danny, I’ll bring some milk into you both,” Liam said, setting Niall down on his feet and kissing his forehead. Niall ran over to Danny and held his hand out to him. Danny took it and followed Niall to the living room, the two cuddling on one of the lovechairs together, watching Peppa Pig. Liam came in a few minutes later with a bottle of normal cows milk for Danny but giving Niall a bottle of his formula. He didn’t force Niall to eat, knowing he’d get what he needed from this formula anyway and if he wasn’t feeling up to eating, Liam didn’t want to force him. 

Both boys were rather sleepy once they finished their milk, having had a long day playing outside together. Liam and Louis came and carried the two upstairs, Liam getting Niall ready for bed and Louis getting Danny ready. They then set the two of them in the crib, tucking them in and cooing when the boys immediately cuddled up to one another, all Niall’s teddies that were in his crib surrounding them. 

“Night Ni,” Danny whispered. 

“Night Dan,” Niall whispered back, the two of them pecking each other on the lips, a small giggle escaping their lips before they settled down to sleep. 

 

… 

 

When Oli came to collect Danny, he then suggested that the next time they were having a sleepover, Niall could come to his house. This made both of the boys anxious because they knew Niall despised being away from the two of them - and home but at the same time, it’d be nice for them to get a break and see how Niall did being away from them for a night. It all depended on his mentality and headspace at the time though. 

“Yeah, we’ll think about it,” Louis smiled down at Niall who was sitting at his feet chewing on a Peppa toy. Niall looked up at him with bright blue eyes, smiling behind the toy. He just loved having Niall back to being small again and prayed it would stay this way. “Would you like to go for a sleepover to Danny’s house?” Louis asked Niall, leaning down and gently ruffling his hair. Niall looked at Danny who was in Oli’s arms and nodded his head frantically. Louis knew Niall didn’t quite understand what a sleepover really entailed for him if he went to Danny’s. Niall just assumed it meant Danny was coming here again or he assumed his daddies would come to Danny’s house with him and stay with him. He was going to be in for a shock when he found out what it really meant, and this is what worried Louis and Liam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update is finally here! Sorry it took so long, but I'm officially a highschool graduate and I'm free now, so prepare for updates every Saturday again! Thanks for your support as always! Please leave requests down below and tell me what you think! Don't be shy!
> 
> I love you all soo much and hope you're having a wonderful day, lots of love, A Xx.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit this, so please excuse any mistakes! Enjoyyyy

Louis smiled at Niall who was sitting on his lap, his legs dangling either side of his. “Are you excited for tomorrow night?” Louis asked Niall, wrapping his arms around Niall and holding him by the smalls of his back. Niall nodded and giggled which made Louis feel bad. He knew fine well that Niall didn’t fully comprehend what was about to happen to him. He just hoped Niall would enjoy being with Danny and wouldn’t freak out. He knew he had separation anxiety though. 

“Yeah, you’re gonna have lots of fun with Danny, won’t you?” Liam asked Niall who was chewing on a toy building block. Niall smiled around it, drool dribbling down his chin. Louis smiled softly and reached out, gently wiping the spit away. Niall giggled and then buried his face into Louis’ neck. 

“I don’t think he knows what's coming though, he’s never spent a night without either us or one of the boys,” Louis said, nibbling on his lip anxiously. 

“If we send our sweaters with him so he gets our scent I’m sure he’ll be calm enough that he’ll sleep,” Liam shrugged, not looking as worried as Louis for once, which was a change. Louis just knew that kids with separation anxiety didn’t cope well on the first night away, or any, really. Louis knew he stayed with Harry and Zayn before but that was different, they’re basically Niall’s daddies too. 

“What would you like for din-din’s?” Liam asked Niall, pulling him onto his lap. Niall smiled behind the block he was still chewing on and giggled. “How about… some bricks?” Liam asked, gently taking it out of Niall’s mouth and wiping it off on his trousers. 

“No!” Niall squealed and giggled. Liam smiled and held Niall’s waist, bouncing him gently. 

“Okay, how about… a blanket?” He asked Niall who started giggling loudly, covering his mouth with his hands. 

“No daddy,” he giggled. 

“Hmmm… how about we have some… teddies? Sure you have lots of them in the playroom, we could all have teddies for dinner,” Liam teased. 

“No daddy!” Niall giggled again, finding all this so amusing. 

“Daddy is just being silly, isn’t he?” Louis asked. “We would never eat teddies for dinner, we’re gonna eat you!” Louis exclaimed, leaning over and pretending to bite Niall’s shoulder. Niall screamed, giggling loudly as he tried to wriggle his way out of Liam’s arms. 

“No!” Niall squealed. “No papa,” he shook his head. “We eat daddy,” Niall said and then proper bit Liam’s shoulder rather hard. 

“No, I think Niall tastes better,” Liam said and leant down, making fake biting and chewing sounds as though he really was eating Niall. 

“No! Daddy, papa, no!” Niall giggled, trying to push both boys off of him. They both laughed and then pulled away from him. 

“We’re only kidding, we’d never eat Niall,” Louis smiled down at Niall, gently pinching his cheek. Niall just smiled at him, giggling quietly in Liam’s arms, just looking as happy as ever. Liam smiled brightly at him before leaning down and peppering kisses all over Niall’s face. Niall squealed loudly and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, holding him down so he had to continue to kiss him. 

“How about for dinner, papa goes out and picks us up some pizza, does that sound good?” Liam asked Niall, leaning down to kiss all over his face again. Niall just nodded, smiling brightly at Liam before leaning up and kissing sloppily all over his face too. Liam smiled down at Niall, just hoping he’d stay small like this so he’d always be this happy. 

… 

“Have you got everything you want for the night?” Louis asked Niall as he packed some nappies into his bag. Niall shook his head and ran off. He came back a few minutes later with his arms full of teddies, about ten in total. “Okay, now are you ready?” Louis asked Niall. Niall shook his head again and ran off, coming back with another armful of teddies and throwing them on top of the others. Louis raised his eyebrows at Niall, looking down at the teddies and to him. “Do you really need all of these?” Louis asked Niall. 

“Yeah,” Niall looked at Louis as if he had two heads. Why wouldn’t he need all his teddies? That was a silly thing for papa to even say, he thought to himself. 

“How about we compromise and you can take five instead of about fifty?" Louis asked Niall. 

“No,” Niall responded, without any thought at all. Louis just laughed but decided to let him take them, wanting to allow him to have anything that would comfort him and if this pile of teddies would, then he was happy to let him take them. 

“Okay, shoes on,” Liam said, coming downstairs with Niall’s trainers. He sat Niall on the bottom step of the staircase and helped him into his shoes, tying them for him and then standing him up. “Now, do you want to carry this bag?” Liam asked, handing Niall the bag of teddies. Niall giggled and grabbed it, beginning to walk with it but looking like he was struggling. He dragged the bag across the floor to the door and as soon as he got to the door, he let go of it and let out a deep breath, trying to catch his breath again. 

“Is it too heavy?” Liam started to laugh. Niall nodded, still out of breath. He held his hands out to Liam. 

“Daddy,” he whined. Liam cooed and picked Niall up, as well as the bag of teddies, carrying both out to the car. Liam strapped Niall into the car, reaching inside his jeans pocket and popping a dummy into Niall’s mouth before he got into the front with Louis. 

When they arrived, Louis got Niall out of the car and lead him up the path to the door. Niall stood, holding his hand, looking rather anxious as they waited for Oli to come answer it. “Hello Niall!” He smiled brightly when he did. Niall looked up at him through his eyelashes and then hid behind Louis, whimpering quietly. 

“Papa, up,” Niall whined, holding his hands out to Louis. Louis chuckled quietly, picking Niall up. He patted Niall’s padded bottom and smiled when Niall buried his face in his neck, gripping his shirt tightly in his fist. 

“You’re not shy,” Louis chuckled, gently rubbing Niall’s back as he walked inside with him. Louis sat down on the couch, sitting Niall on his lap. Niall pulled back from Louis’ neck, looking up at him with watery eyes. His legs dangled on either side of Louis’ and he quickly wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, looking around with frightened eyes. 

“Will we go find Danny?” Oli asked Niall, holding a hand out to him. “He’s in his playroom, do you wanna come play?” He asked Niall. Niall shook his head and quickly buried it in Louis’ neck again. 

“Go on with Oli and go see Danny,” Louis urged, gently pushing Niall off him. Niall whined loudly and only tightened his grip around Louis’ neck. “Niall, don’t you wanna play with Danny?” Louis asked Niall, gently prying him off him and placing him on his feet. 

“No!” Niall screamed, stomping his feet and holding his hands out to Louis as he started to cry loudly. “Papa!” Niall screamed, trying to climb back onto Louis’ lap but Louis quickly stood up. 

“Come on, we’re gonna go play with Danny,” Louis said calmly, completely ignoring Niall’s meltdown and just taking his hand. Louis lead a sobbing Niall down the hall, crying the whole way. When Niall saw the playroom, which was much bigger than his with a lot more toys, his eyes widened. The tears suddenly stopped flowing and he looked rather excited. 

“Niall!” Danny yelled, dropping the toys he was holding and running over to Niall, attacking him with a hug. The two fell backwards onto the floor in a heap, giggling loudly as they did. “Come play!” Danny smiled, taking Niall’s hand and leading him into the room. Niall gasped when he saw Danny had a little Peppa playsets as well. Niall immediately ran to them and picked up the figures, squealing excitedly. 

“Papa, daddy, look!” He exclaimed, bouncing excitedly before he knelt down and started to play, making the characters talk by babbling to himself. Niall kept looking up every few minutes though, making sure that Louis and Liam were still there. When Niall saw them talking to Oli and then going down the hallway, Niall was immediately up and running after them. 

“No, you go play with Danny, we’re just gonna go sit in the living room and have some tea,” Liam said to Niall, gently running a hand through his hair. Niall shook his head and took Liam’s hand in his, whining before dragging Liam back to the playroom. He then sat between Liam’s legs as he played with the figures alongside Danny. Liam sighed deeply, trying to think of how he could leave without upsetting Niall, but he didn’t think that was possible. 

“Ni, I’m just gonna pop to the loo, you’ll be okay here with Danny, won’t you?” Liam asked Niall as he stood up. 

“No!” Niall screamed, standing up and following Liam. 

“Niall, you stay here and play with Danny, I’m only going to the loo,” Liam led Niall back to Danny. “How about the two of you play hide and seek?” Liam suggested. 

“Yeah, Niall you count, I’ll hide,” Danny excitedly said, running off. Niall giggled as well and ran to the corner. 

“One, two, three, seven, eleven, five, sixteen..” Niall counted, covering his eyes as he did. Liam smiled at him but slipped off whilst he was doing this, informing Louis Niall was occupied so they two left before Niall could even notice. 

Niall didn’t notice, not for a while. Danny and him were too enthralled in their game of hide and seek to notice. When dinner time came around though, Niall noticed. “Daddy? Papa?” Niall asked, his eyebrows furrowing as Oli picked him up and strapped him into the highchair Danny used when he was feeling smaller. Niall looked up at Oli worriedly. 

“Daddy and papa had to go because they had big boy things to do, so they told me that you gotta stay here and play lots with Danny and they’ll be back when you wake up in the morning,” Oli smiled at Niall as he placed a plate of food and bottle on his tray. Niall’s eyes immediately watered and he looked worried. 

“No,” Niall whimpered, trying to push the tray away from him and get out. When he couldn’t he started to wail loudly, looking at Oli as though he was holding him hostage. 

“Ni, how about after dinner we take a walk to the park?” Oli asked Niall as he took Niall’s knife and fork, cutting up his sausages for him. 

“Yeah, I wanna go to the park!” Danny excitedly squealed from next to Niall, his mouth full of food. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, please,” Oli said to Danny who giggled. 

“Sorry dad, I forgot,” he whispered as he covered his mouth. Oli just smiled at him and then turned back to Niall whose expression was still appearing to be terrified. 

“Do you wanna come to the park too?” Oli asked Niall. Niall nodded shyly, looking up at Oli with bright blue ones. “What do you want to play on?” He asked as Niall watched Danny eat. If Danny was enjoying the food, maybe he would too, Niall thought to himself. 

“Slide,” Niall quietly said, smiling shyly up at Oli. Oli held out Niall’s fork to him and surprisingly, Niall opened his mouth and took what was on it. 

“Yeah, we can go on the slides and the swings and play in the dirt!” Danny giggled. Niall smiled down at him, holding his mouth open for more food. Oli smiled and fed him whilst the two boys giggled together. Niall finished half of his food before he was turning his face away from the fork every time Oli held it out to him, but that was more than what Niall usually ate. 

“Okay, shoes on, potty time and then we go,” Oli said as he lifted Niall out of the highchair. Niall ran off to the front door with Danny, sitting on the floor next to him and trying to put his trainers on like Danny was doing. Niall wasn’t as skilled though and only managed to get one shoe on - on the wrong foot. 

“I can help,” Danny smiled and got Niall’s shoes on the right feet before Oli came and tied both boys shoes for them. He then took both boys to the bathroom, helping Danny get onto the toilet and turning around to Niall. 

“Do you need a nappy change or do you wanna go wee wee in the toilet?” Oli asked Niall. Niall shook his head and whined, holding his hands out to be picked up. He didn’t want either of those if he was being honest. Oli picked Niall up and looked down at him with raised eyebrows. “Are you sure that you don’t need a change?” Oli asked, knowing full well Niall was dependent on nappies full time. Niall just nodded, resting his head on Oli’s shoulder. Oli could feel Niall’s nappy was heavy through his leggings so without saying anything he brought Niall up to his room and lay him on his bed, getting Niall’s supplies out of his nappy bag. 

He slipped down Niall’s leggings and just as he was about to undo the straps Niall started to cry. “Daddy,” he whimpered. “Papa,” he said, his hands going to his crotch and covering the front of his nappy so Oli couldn’t open it.   
“Niall, the quicker we get this bum changed, the quicker we get to the park to play,” Oli reminded Niall. Niall looked up at him, his bottom lip quivering. “I’ll be super quick, I promise,” Oli smiled assuringly at Niall. Niall removed his hands and allowed Oli to change his nappy. He wriggled about when Oli wiped his penis with a cold wipe, trying to grab it and giggling shyly. “Sorry, is that cold?” Oli cooed as he threw the wipe on top of Niall’s used nappy on the floor, grabbing Niall’s ankles and lifting his bum off the bed so he could slip the new nappy in under it. He pulled it up over Niall’s crotch and then tapped it, patting his crotch when he was done. “Now, ready to go?” He asked, lifting Niall onto his feet and pulling his leggings back up just as Danny came running into the room. 

“Come on!” He exclaimed excitedly and took Niall’s hand, leading him downstairs. On the way to the park, Danny and Niall held hands the whole way, babbling to one another excitedly. When they arrived, Oli sat on one of the benches and allowed to boys to run off and have full rein and considering it was getting late, there was nobody else around so the boys, thankfully, had it all to themselves. 

Oli watched the boys, taking videos of them running around together and sending them to Louis and Liam on snapchat. Danny found interest in everything in the park, whereas Niall seemed to stay on the same thing the whole time; the slide. He repeatedly climbed up, slid down and climbed back up again. Oli didn’t know how it hadn’t become tedious for him but each time he slid down, he was giggling loudly. Danny tried to get him interested in other aspects of the park but Niall remained ungrudging, staying with what he knew; the slide. 

After a while, Danny ran over to Oli out of breath, looking for a drink. Oli gave him a bottle of water and when Niall saw, he was running over as well. Oli gave him one too and then patted the bench for them to sit down and drink. “Are you guys ready to go home?” He asked them. Niall nodded but Danny shook his head. 

“Niall, don’t you wanna go on the swings?” Danny asked, pointing to them. Niall nodded, just wanting to do it because Danny wanted to. He let Danny take his hand and lead him over. 

“Five more minutes boy and then back home,” Oli told them. Danny then saw the mud and got excited, skipping past the swings and going straight for it. Niall followed and giggled, falling straight into it and getting his leggings all dirty. Oli was too busy on his phone to notice what the boys were doing. They both started digging holes with their hands, getting mud all over their hands and arms. 

“Let’s build a mud castle!” Danny giggled and both boys started piling mud up, trying to build anything that resembled a castle, getting mud all over themselves. Niall then grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at Danny, both boys starting a mud fight then and getting absolutely filthy, rolling around together in the mud and giggling. 

Oli looked up from his phone a few minutes later and his eyes widened when he saw the boys. “Niall, Danny, what do you two think you’re doing?” He tried to be mad, but he honestly couldn’t be, not when he saw how happy they looked. Boys will be boys and boys get dirty, he reminded himself as he walked over to them. 

“Right boys, that enough, home and bathtime I think,” Oli said, raising his eyebrows at the giggling boys. They both got up without much fuss and both of them took Oli’s hands with their muddy ones. 

“We can tell you a secret,” Niall whispered on the way home to Oli, giggling quietly. 

“What’s that?” He raised an eyebrow at Niall. 

“Danny and me love each other,” Niall giggled excitedly. “Like big boys, like daddy and papa love each other,” Niall said, his eyes going big as he said it like Oli should be really impressed. 

“Wow, really?” Oli gasped, pretending to look shocked as he led the two boys inside the gate, closing it after them and bringing the boys straight to the bathroom to have a bath. 

“Yeah, we even give each other big boy cuddles,” Niall whispered the end as though he shouldn’t have said it. 

“What are big boy cuddles?” Oli asked, narrowing his eyes at the boys. 

“Sex,” Danny giggled which had Oli’s eyes widening. 

He cleared his throat before speaking, “and what’s that?” 

“When you cuddle really hard and kiss,” Niall giggled as Oli starting taking off his clothes. 

“And who taught you this?” He asked as he pulled Niall’s muddy t-shirt off. 

“Papa tolded me, only big boys can do it but me and Danny are biggest now,” Niall insisted as Oli pulled Niall’s leggings down. 

“I don’t think you’re big enough for that yet,” Oli raised his eyebrows at Niall. “You’re not allowed to kiss boys until you’re at least eighteen,” he joked but the boys took him seriously. 

“But- but-” Niall looked a little lost for words. 

“No buts,” Oli shook his head. He couldn’t help but smile at how innocent both of the boys really were right now in their headspaces. “Now, get into that bath,” he said, taking Niall’s sodden nappy off and plopping him into the water. He helped Danny strip and then got him into the bath next to Niall, throwing all Danny’s bath toys in along with them. He scrubbed both the boys whilst they played, washing their hair. He smiled fondly at how much Niall evidently loved getting his hair washed. As he massaged the shampoo into Niall’s head, Niall dropped the toys he was holding and his eyes fluttered shut, his whole body relaxing. 

“Okay, out you pop,” Oli said, taking the two of them out once they were washed. He grabbed the towels and as soon as he turned around, both boys were running down the hall, butt naked and giggling. “Boys, get back here now,” Oli tried to be serious but he couldn’t help but laugh at them wriggling their butts at him before running off again. He ran down the hall after them, catching Niall pretty quickly because he was significantly slower than Danny. 

“Danny, come on, if you want a bedtime story you better come now,” Oli called out as he carried Niall back to the bathroom. Danny came running in a few minutes later while Oli was drying off an out of breath Niall. Niall smiled at Danny breathlessly from the ground where he was lying. “Okay, potty time and bed,” he said, patting Niall’s tummy. “Can you go potty for me, Niall?” Oli asked Niall as he helped him stand up. Niall looked between Oli and the toilet and shook his head. “Ni, you definitely need a wee-wee, can you do one for me please?” 

“No,” Niall shook his head. “Nappy,” Niall whined, bouncing on his feet. Oli nodded, knowing it was best not to fight with Niall. He told Danny to go potty whilst he got a nappy on Niall. He didn’t even have it pulled over Niall’s crotch when he saw Niall was dribbling so he quickly pulled it up, Niall peeing pull force into it before he even had it strapped. 

“Couldn’t you have done that in the toilet?” Oli asked Niall who was sucking on his fingers. Niall shook his head, breathing loudly. He hated doing his wee in the toilet, he much preferred nappies because it made him feel relaxed and little. And most of the time, Niall never actually knew when he was going. He’d be mid-pee before he’d realise he was doing it. 

Niall just smiled goofily at Oli who shook his head, changing Niall’s nappy again before he helped Niall into a onesie. “Now, how about we get all your teddies and go up to bed and have milk, cuddles and a bottle?” Oli asked Niall who just smiled. He carried Niall upstairs to Danny’s nursery, holding Danny’s hand. He got both boys into the crib, alongside Niall’s teddies and then went downstairs to get them bottles. He came up to find both boys cuddling one another, their arms and legs intertwined which was just adorable. Oli cooed, taking a photo and sending it to Louis and Liam before handing the boys their bottles and sitting on the floor next to their crib with a story. Both boys listened intently as he read, sucking on their bottles and watching the pages. When story time was over and Oli leant in to kiss them goodnight, this was when Niall seemed to grow anxious. He whined and held his hands out. “No, Ni, it’s sleepy time now,” Oli said, popping a dummy into Niall’s mouth. 

“Daddy, papa,” Niall whined, looking around the room with big eyes as he sat up. Oli gently tried to push him to lay back down again but Niall was pretty strong and wouldn’t let him. He spat out his dummy and pulled himself to a standing position using the bars of the crib. 

“Niall, you gotta sleep now. Have cuddles with Danny and then in the morning, daddy and papa will be here, I promise,” Oli smiled assuringly. 

“No!” Niall screamed and starting crying harder, holding his hands out to Oli. Danny was watching him worriedly as he sucked on his dummy, not understanding why Niall was so upset. 

“Ni, cuddles,” Danny mumbled behind the dummy, holding his hands out to Niall. 

“Yeah, Niall, cuddle with Danny and all your teddies,” Oli smiled at him. Niall shook his head and only started to cry harder, holding his hands out to Oli. Oli sighed but picked Niall up, Niall clung to him like a koala, his grip tight as he sobbed loudly. He didn’t like not seeing daddy or papa, or even baba or pops when he was going to sleep. Nighttime was scary and he needed his daddies. He hadn’t seen them all day now, he missed them so much. All he wanted was cuddles and kisses from them. 

Oli gently rocked Niall back and forth in his arms as he walked around in an attempt to soothe Niall but his cries only seemed to be getting louder. He carried Niall downstairs to his bag and retrieved Louis and Liam’s jumpers they had put in with their scents on them. Oli handed them to Niall and once he smelled them, he immediately seemed to calm down, glancing around as though he was looking for them. The scent seemed to soothe him for a few minutes but as soon as he realised they weren’t actually here, he began to sob even louder than before. 

“Calm down, calm down,” Oli sighed, sitting down with Niall and rocking him in his arms. Niall’s cries continued and only got louder as the minutes progressed. Oli tried to soothe him by pushing a dummy between his lips but Niall repeatedly spat it out and continued to cry. In an attempt to get him to calm down, he held the dummy between Niall’s lips but Niall still continued to cry loudly behind it, looking up at Oli with fearful eyes. 

“Daddy, papa,” Niall cried, pulling himself to sit up again. Oli sat feeling conflicted, not really knowing how to calm Niall right now. For the next couple of hours, Oli rocked Niall and sang to Niall, he did everything in an attempt to soothe Niall but his cries were only growing increasingly louder and more agitated. Oli thought he would eventually cry himself to sleep but by one in the morning, it was clear to him that this was not going to be the case. 

Oli himself was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but he knew Niall needed him more. He was not going to leave him to self-pacify because he was genuinely scared right now, Oli could see it in Niall’s expression, and hear it in his cry. 

Just after two, he was losing hope of getting any sleep when Niall suddenly went silent, the cries ceasing. Oli looked down at the lad in his arms worriedly, thinking he might have passed out or something but Niall was indeed awake, alert and staring at the wall in front of them.

“Niall, are you alright?” Oli questioned and suddenly Niall’s body jolted and he looked up at Oli with wide eyes. 

“W-where am I?” Niall asked, his eyes darting around the dimly lit room. Oli frowned deeply and bit on his lip, watching the boy worriedly. 

“You’re at my house,” Oli told him. 

“What? Oh my God, no, did they kick me out?” 

“Who?” 

“Louis and Liam!” Niall exclaimed and jumped to his feet. “Oh God, they got sick of my shit and kicked me out, didn’t they? I can’t live without them, they promised they wouldn’t ever leave me and they’d always protect me but now they’ve gone and left me and I know I deserve it because I am a nuisance but I thought they loved me,” Niall looked up at Oli as tears streamed down his face. 

“Niall, they haven’t left you, they-” 

“They’re just the only people who have every accepted me and actually cared about me and I don’t want to lose them. I need to go apologise and-” 

“Niall, you don’t need to apologise to them for anything, they haven’t kicked you out, I swear,” Oli assured Niall. 

“B-but why else am I h-h-here, Oli, I need them. Tell them I’m sorry please and I’ll try to change and be good for them and not cause them any hassle but I need them in m-my life, I don’t want to be stuck on my own or worse again with d-da,” Niall started to hyperventilate. He felt as though someone was pressing down on his chest and stopping him from breathing. He was trying to breathe but he couldn’t. His muscles went tense and he started to sweat, worrying Oli to an extent. 

“Niall, calm down. They did not kick you out, I promise you that. The boys love you lots and lots, you were just staying here with Danny, your little friend tonight because we thought you would enjoy it,” Oli said, gently rubbing Niall’s back and pulling him close to them. “You need to breathe, nobody has left you, you’re going back home to Louis and Liam,” Oli told Niall who just broke down into a fit of sobs. He felt so overwhelmed with panic and fear right now he just didn’t know how to handle the situation. “Do you want me to call them so they can come get you?” He asked Niall who just nodded as he sobbed, still struggling significantly to breathe. Oli pulled out his phone and dialed Louis’ number. 

“W-what’s wrong? Is Niall okay? Is he sick?” Louis asked, suddenly waking up from his slumber, the worried parent side of him kicking in. Oli then quietly informed Louis of what was going on, telling him that Niall really needed them right now. The boys immediately jumped out of bed, grabbing their clothes and running for the door.

Niall sat anxiously waiting for them, biting his nails. After about twenty minutes without them showing, Niall looked over at Oli worriedly. “They’re not coming, Oli, they aren’t coming. I’m telling you, they don’t want me in their life anymore and I don’t blame them. I’m probably stopping them from living theirs and I hate myself so much for it,” Niall whimpered. 

“Niall, don’t be silly, they’re on their way, it just takes a bit to get here,” Oli reassured Niall, rubbing his back gently. 

Another five minutes passed and there was still no sign of the boys. “They’re not coming, I told you they aren’t coming. They aren’t coming,” Niall was taking in quick breaths, his chest growing tight on him again as he began to panic. Oli was about to speak when there was a knock on the front door and then the footsteps were heard rushing towards the living room. When Niall looked up and saw the two boys were there, he immediately ran to them, trying to hug both of them at the same time. 

“I’m so sorry, Louis, Liam, I love you. I’m sorry, please don’t kick me out,” Niall cried as both boys hugged him, having a three-way hug as best they could.

“Niall, we would never kick you out, what are you talking about?” Liam asked, looking down at Niall and frowning. 

“I’m sorry,” Niall cried. “Please take me back home, I’ll change, I won’t be small just please, take me home again I don’t wanna be left on my own or be with da. I’ll be good and I’ll be big, just please don’t kick me out,” Niall sobbed, obviously not listening to what Liam had said. 

“Niall, look at me,” Louis said, gently pulling Niall away from their chests so he was looking Louis in the eye. Louis gently placed his hand on Niall’s cheek, wiping away the tears streaming down it. Niall flinched and bit on his lip anxiously. “Niall, we would never ever kick you out, not in a million years. We love having little Niall, he’s one of my favourite people,” Louis smiled softly. “I love big Niall too, but little Niall is just as good and you need to be little right now, don’t you?” Louis asked Niall who just looked away. “You can be as little for as long as you need to, we will never kick you out for that. We’re gonna take care of you big and little.” 

“I love you guys so much,” Niall cried into his chest. Louis just cooed and scooped the boy up, bringing him over to the couch and cuddling him tightly. Liam sat down next to Louis, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and rubbing Niall’s back with the other hand. 

“We love you so so much Niall,” Liam assured Niall. “Don’t you ever forget that,” Liam smiled softly, reaching over and wiping Niall’s cheek. Niall looked up at him with bright blue eyes and he smiled softly. Liam then got a dummy out of his jean pocket that he just carried now out of habit. He slipped the pacifier between the boys lips and Niall looked at him, a look of pure and utter gratefulness etching his features. Niall rest his cheek against Louis’ shoulder whilst he sucked on the dummy, his eyelids fluttering open and closed as he did. He was exhausted, he’d had a tiring day without the boys and was just ready for his bed. 

“I think we should get our little man home,” Louis said, watching a very lethargic Niall. Liam went with Oli to go collect all of Niall’s things, bringing them out to the car while Louis swaddled the boy in a blanket like a newborn. Louis wasn’t sure if Niall was that little right now, but the lad didn’t protest. 

Niall lay staring at the ceiling, sucking contently on his dummy. He wasn’t feeling exactly little right now but being swaddled made him feel so safe and calm. He just wanted to stay here, feeling like this forever. As he looked up at the man who was swaddling him, he watched with bright eyes as he leaned down, gently kissing his forehead. In that moemnt, as he felt so much love - something his life had been lacking - he wondered to himself what he ever did to deserve being loved like Louis and Liam love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that update! I think next update I might have some really small Niall if you all would like that! Let me know down below what you want to see next! 
> 
> As always, thank you and I hope you are having/had a wonderful day, lots of love, A Xx


	6. Chapter 6

“Good morning,” Louis smiled down at Niall who was lying between the boys. Niall was holding Louis’ hand between both his, gnawing on Louis’ fingers. “What are you doing buddy? You hungry?” Louis asked, gently nudging Niall’s cheek with his spare hand. Niall looked up at him with bright eyes and smiled, gurgling behind his fingers. “Okay, we aren’t eating papa for breakfast, how about we go get some milk,” Louis said, picking Niall up and carrying him downstairs. Louis hummed to himself as he made Niall’s bottle, bouncing Niall gently on his hip. He screwed the lid on the bottle and shook it as he walked to Niall’s new nursery. Finally the boys decided it was time to convert one of the spare rooms into a room for Niall. They’d painted the walls a baby blue, gotten another crib, a nursing chair, some drawers and a wardrobe. It was pretty basic at the moment but they planned to add to it. All Niall’s clothes were now in here and his teddies had found a new home, all piled up in the corner. Niall wouldn’t sleep in here though, he still preferred his crib in his daddies room but Harry had gotten them baby monitors so they planned to start sleep training him soon to sleep in here. At least if he slept in there instead of in with them it gave them a bit of privacy and time alone, which they never really got anymore unless somebody took Niall. 

Louis sat in the nursing chair with Niall and grabbed a bib, putting it on him before he pushed the nipple of the bottle between Niall’s lips. Niall looked up at him through his eyelashes as he started to suck on it, his eyes fluttering closed then. Louis rocked back and forth gently in the chair as he fed Niall. Niall looked up at him with sleepy eyes, sucking loudly. The only sound in the room was Niall’s sucking. Louis looked down at Niall who was watching him with bright eyes, his eyes filled with love. Louis could only smile brightly down at him. It was small intimate moments like these that made Louis realise just how much love he held for Niall. All he wanted to do forever was to love and protect him. 

When Niall was finished his bottle, he carried Niall over to the changing area, lying him down on the mat. He got to work on changing Niall’s nappy, untaping the wet one and pulling it out from under his bum. He held Niall’s legs up by his ankles as he wiped him with the wipes. Niall’s body jolted when the cold wipes hit his cock. “Is that cold?” Louis cooed as he threw the used wipe on top of the used nappy and then he sprinkled some baby powder on Niall’s crotch and rubbing it in. Niall smiled goofily behind his fingers he was sucking on. Louis chuckled and pulled the nappy up over Niall’s crotch, taping it shut and then dressing Niall in some leggings and a shirt. 

“Morning babe,” Liam smiled, coming into the room and handing Louis a mug of coffee. He wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and kissed his cheek. “How’s our little lad this morning?” Liam asked as he looked down at Niall who was still lying on the mat, chewing on his fingers. He was drooling copiously around his fingers, dribbling down onto the new shirt Louis had just put on him, darkening the red shirt around the neck. Liam went to Niall’s chest of drawers and grabbed a bib from them, kneeling down next to him and gently putting it on him. “Now, do you wanna come downstairs and play?” Liam asked Niall, picking him up and placing him on his hip. Niall didn’t respond, seeming to be extra little today. 

Downstairs, Liam got Niall strapped into his bouncer and gave him a few baby toys to play with while he prepared some breakfast for them all. “What are you making?” Louis asked, coming up behind Liam and wrapping his arms around him. Liam turned his head to Louis and smiled, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Just some porridge, I thought Niall might have some,” He said as he scooped some out of the pot into a plastic bowl for Niall. 

“I highly doubt he’ll want any, he seems extra little today,” Louis said, grabbing Liam around the waist and pulling him close to him. 

“And you’re extra cuddly,” Liam chuckled, pressing his forehead against Louis, wrapping his arms around him too. Louis just smiled before pressing their lips together again. They made out for a few minutes before Liam pulled back. “Enough kissing, we need to eat,” Liam said before going and sitting at the table. Just as the boys were tucking into their breakfast though, cries were heard from the living room.

“I’ll get him, you eat your breakfast,” Louis said, kissing Liam once more before going into the living room to Niall. “What’s wrong, baby?” Louis cooed, coming over to Niall who was sitting with a red, tear-stained face. He unstrapped Niall from the bouncer and picked him up. “Why is our baby upset?” Louis cooed, gently bouncing Niall on his hip and rubbing his back. Niall’s cries only seemed to get louder though which made Louis frown. 

“What’s going on in here?” Liam asked, coming over to the boys. “Oh Ni, come to daddy, what’s wrong?” Liam asked, taking Niall from Louis. Niall just continued to sob, only seeming to get more and more frustrated as the moments wore on. “Ni, use your words,” Liam said, frowning at the lad. He’d been fed and changed so he didn’t understand what was wrong with him. 

“I think he’s too little to use his words right now,” Louis said, going to the kitchen and coming back with the bowl of porridge. Liam placed Niall back in the bouncer and buckled him in so Louis could - try - feed him. Niall was almost screaming by this point and thrashing around in the bouncer, kicking his legs and sobbing. “Niall, want some yummies?” Louis asked, spooning some into Niall’s mouth while it was open because he was screaming. Niall stopped crying when he tasted the food and looked a bit confused, opening and closing his mouth a few times but not looking as though he knew what to do with the food in his mouth. It then began dribbling out the sides of his mouth. Louis sighed and grabbed a burping cloth, wiping around Niall’s mouth. 

“Is that not good?” Liam asked when Niall moved his tongue up so it all just fell out of his mouth. 

“Niall,” Louis shook his head, wiping his mouth and chin again. He spooned another mouthful into Niall’s mouth but once again it just sat there, Niall not seeming to know what to do with it. A few minutes later though Niall started coughing loudly because he was choking on it. He coughed it up along with some of the milk he had drank earlier in the morning and his loud crying returned once more. 

“Oh baby, did that frighten you?” Louis asked, picking Niall up and holding him to his chest. “Our poor little lad,” Louis cooed, gently rocking Niall back and forth. “How about we put some Peppa Pig on and have some tummy time?” Louis suggested, not really knowing what else they could do right now to calm Niall. He scattered some toys on the rug on the floor, throwing down some cushions and then placing Niall on the rug on his tummy. 

He soon realised though that Niall didn’t even seem strong enough to hold his head up at the minute because muffled cries came from Niall whose face was buried in the fluffy rug. “Silly boy, lift your head,” Louis said, gently rolling Niall over so he was laying on his back instead. When he rolled Niall over he tickled Niall’s tummy which made him giggle and squirm underneath Louis. 

“Wanna play with some of your toys?” Liam asked, gently pulling Niall to a sitting position. As soon as Liam let go of Niall though, his body flopped back onto his back because he just wasn’t strong enough to hold himself up right now. 

“Oh, watch your little head,” Louis cooed when Niall’s head hit the rug quite hard. He didn’t cry though. Louis was surprised he didn’t cry because it looked like that had hurt. Niall looked up at him with big, bright blue eyes before he started to cry again, screwing his eyes shut as he did. “What’s wrong with him now?” Louis asked, getting a little bit frustrated in himself because neither of them could figure out what was wrong with Niall today. “I don’t know what his cries mean!” Louis exclaimed, feeling kind of useless right now because he didn’t know what to do for his baby. 

“Well, his cry sounds like something is wrong with him,” Liam said and Louis just gave him a look like ‘are you fucking serious?’. 

“Liam, babe, he wouldn’t be crying if there was nothing wrong with him,” Louis rolled his eyes before picking Niall up and gently cradling him in his arms. Louis decided then the only applicable solution was to go through every possible thing that could be wrong with him and take it from there. First, he brought Niall to his nursery, laying him down on the changing mat. He gently slipped Niall’s leggings down and found his nappy was swollen between his legs. “Did you do wee-wee’s?” Louis asked, leaning down and blowing raspberries on Niall’s belly, just wanting him to stop crying. Niall’s hands went to Louis’ hair and he giggled when Louis did that. Louis blew on Niall’s tummy for a few more seconds before he sat up, smiling when he saw Niall was now giggling instead of crying. 

Louis untaped Niall’s nappy and slid it out from under his bum. “Catch,” he threw it at Liam who jumped from where he was leaning against Niall’s chest of drawers to catch it.

“Louis, you can’t just throw used nappies at me,” Liam snapped as he rolled it up and put it in the nappy bin. 

“I just did,” Louis shrugged as he wiped Niall down. Niall was much more calm by this point, sucking on his fingers and staring at the ceiling. He was breathing heavily and squirmed a bit when Louis was touching his bits to give them a wipe down. Louis slid another nappy under Niall and then taped it up, not putting Niall’s trousers back on him just due to the simple fact it was warm today and Niall looked so cute in just a nappy, his t-shirt and a bib. 

After Niall was changed, Zayn and Harry arrived wanting cuddles. Niall was rather grumpy though and didn’t seem to want to be held by anyone else but Louis. Anytime he was handed to someone else, he started to cry and thrash his little body about. This made Louis feel rather special because there wasn’t many days that Niall wanted just him, Liam was often the favourite because well, Liam was his first daddy so Louis never really got butthurt over it. 

Harry handed Niall back with a pout and as soon as Niall got Louis’ scent again his cries ceased. “Your papa’s little boy today, aren’t you?” Louis cooed, gently stroking Niall’s cheek. Niall looked up at him with sleepy eyes before they fluttered shut. 

When Niall had fallen asleep, Louis placed him in his crib and then came back downstairs to the boys. “He’s very little today, it kind of worries me,” Liam said, looking over at Louis. 

“He had a traumatic day yesterday with the sleepover and all, I’m sure it’s just his way of reacting to that,” Louis shrugged, not really all too worried about Niall because his infant phases never seemed to last too long anyway. 

About half an hour later the boys conversation was interrupted by Niall’s cries coming through on the baby monitor. Niall had just been woken up by cramps in his tummy. His tummy hurt a lot and he felt icky. He felt hot and his head felt heavy, he didn’t understand why he was feeling this way but he just wanted his daddies, they’d comfort him. 

“I’ll go get him,” Harry said, running up the stairs to Niall’s nursery. “Oh Ni,” Harry cooed when he saw Niall’s scrunched up, red, tearstained face. Harry lowered the rail on the cot and lifted Niall out. His cries only seemed to grow louder as Harry carried him down the stairs. Harry frowned when he felt Niall’s back that was all wet from sweat, Harry just blamed the sweat on the fact it was a hot day and he’d been crying. 

“What’s up with him?” Liam frowned when he noticed Niall’s unusual behaviour. Liam knew something was up when Niall was this upset after a nap. It was a genuine cry like he had when he fell over and hurt himself, not just his ‘I’m hungry’ or ‘I need a change’ cry. 

“He doesn’t need a change, does he?” Zayn asked. 

“No, he doesn’t cry like that when he’s wet or even dirty,” Louis said and Liam nodded in agreement. Even though they didn’t really realise it themselves, they knew their little boy well by this point. “And he didn’t sleep for very long, something woke him up,” Louis sighed as he checked the time on his phone. “What’s wrong with you, little man?” Louis asked, kneeling down so he was eye-level with Niall.. Niall’s cries softened then and he looked at Louis with watery eyes and smiled, just feeling happy that he knew his papa was here. 

The boys then turned their attention back to the telly where the football was on, Harry putting Niall into his bouncer. He used his foot to bounce Niall which was seeming to keep him calm. Niall on the other hand, was whining quietly and wriggling around uncomfortably. He was hot and sweaty, his head really hurt and his tummy was cramping even more now. The bouncing Harry was doing was only making him feel more sick and dizzy. Then, Niall whimpered when his bowels started moving and he just felt it all mush up into his nappy. He wanted to cry to let his daddies know he was uncomfortable and unhappy but he just didn’t have the energy. None of the boys noticed either, too engrossed in the telly. 

Niall looked up at Harry who was bouncing him, tears running down his cheeks but no audible sounds coming out of his mouth. He wanted to do something but to get their attention but Niall was so little right now, he didn’t really know what to do. Harry kept coming in and out of focus, all this bouncing making him feel a bit faint. Then, without much warning Niall was sick all down his front. Because Niall was only wearing a nappy and a shirt it meant he was also sick all over his thighs which felt horrible. He hadn’t made much noise other than the splutter and over the sound of the football on the telly, it was almost a mere whisper. Niall started whining quietly, the whines getting louder then when nobody was paying attention to him. 

A few minutes later though, Liam heard Niall and looked over at him and his eyes widened when he saw he’d been sick. Liam immediately leaned forward and pulled Niall’s bouncer over to him. “Harry you’ve made him sick with all that bouncing,” Liam sighed as he unbuckled Niall, not even batting an eyelid at the fact that Niall’s sick was all over his fingers now. 

“Oh, shit,” Harry said when he saw Niall, feeling a little guilty he hadn’t noticed. 

Liam brought Niall upstairs to the bathroom when he realised Niall’s nappy was dirty, frowning when he realised Niall’s back was wet from sweat. “Are you poorly?” Liam cooed at Niall as he lay him down on his changing mat. He pulled Niall’s t-shirt off him and threw it in the washbasket before he opened Niall’s nappy, his eyes widening when he saw Niall had the runs. “Louis!” Liam yelled and a few seconds later Louis popped his head in through the door. 

“What? Is he okay?” Louis asked. 

“Get the thermometer and run a bath, I think he’s poorly,” Liam said as he grabbed some wipes. Louis nodded and came in, letting the bath run while he got the thermometer and came over to the boys with it. As soon as he placed it in Niall’s ear, Niall suddenly screamed which made both Liam and Louis jump back. 

“Ni, let me take your temperature,” Louis frowned and more carefully placed it in Niall’s ear, worried he’d done it too harshly last time and hurt him. Niall started crying but let Louis take it. “Yeah, it’s proper high,” Louis said as he put it back in it’s case. 

Liam finished wiping Niall and then got him into the bath, Niall still wailing in his arms. Liam held Niall’s body up whilst Louis washed him gently. Niall was even too small right now to hold himself up. 

When they’d cleaned Niall off they didn’t even bother playing with him when they knew he was poorly. Liam picked him up and wrapped him in a towel, quickly drying Niall and getting him in a nappy, just worried he’d have the runs again. He brought Niall downstairs in just his nappy, deciding to leave him without any clothes to see if that would help his temperature. 

Louis came in with a bottle of milk for Niall which Liam tried to feed him but Niall didn’t seem too impressed. He started crying again and each time Liam held the bottle to Niall’s lips, Niall turned his head. “Ni, you gotta drink,” Liam sighed, looking down at Niall who was just sobbing loudly.

Niall looked up at Liam as he cried, grabbing his ears and pulling on them. This made Liam frown because he’d never seen Niall do anything like that before. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him or how to make him feel better and it’s frustrating me,” Liam sighed, looking down at Niall worriedly. He was his daddy and he was meant to be able to fix everything for Niall but as he looked at Niall sobbing in his arms, sweat dripping down his body, he honestly felt useless. 

“Maybe give him some painkillers,” Zayn suggested, getting up and going to get some paracetamol from the bathroom. He brought it to the kitchen and crushed the pills, putting them into a bottle of water for Niall. “I put them in the water,” Zayn said, handing the bottle to Liam. 

“I doubt he’ll drink it,” Liam sighed and tried to push the nipple between Niall’s lips but Niall was not having it. He cried harder and kept moving his head away from the bottle, not wanting anything to drink. This worried Liam because he knew if Niall was getting sick and had the runs, he needed to drink lots to compensate for the fluids he was losing. 

“Niall, you’re not leaving daddy’s lap until you drink that water,” Louis said, although Niall was too small right now to understand what Louis was saying. 

“Come on, just a little,” Liam sighed, pushing the nipple between Niall’s lips again. When it dribbled onto his tongue and Niall realised it was only water, he latched on and started sucking on the bottle which made all the boys sigh in relief. He only drank for a minute or so though before he was turning his face away from the bottle again. Liam bit on his lip but decided even that little bit of water was better than nothing. 

Liam groaned then when Niall started to cry loudly again, pulling at his ears. Liam tried Niall with the bottle again but Niall just screamed and turned his head away. Liam then checked Niall’s nappy but it was clean and he sighed deeply, not knowing what to do to help Niall. 

Louis decided to take Niall from Liam and paced the room with him, rubbing his back and bouncing him gently in an effort to soothe the little lad but after ten minutes of this Niall’s screams were only seeming to grow louder. Both boys were getting frustrated by now, Louis because he couldn’t figure out what was wrong but also Niall because nobody was doing anything to make him feel better. 

“What are we meant to do?” Liam asked. 

“Well, you’re not fucking help sitting there like a lost puppy,” Louis snapped right back. He wasn’t actually mad at Liam, he was just losing his patience because this had been a stressful day. 

“Well you fucking took him from me, what do you want me to do?” Liam yelled right back. 

“...Maybe we should go,” Zayn awkwardly said, not liking the growing tension between the boys. Both him and Harry stood up and walked to the door. 

“Okay, call us if you need anything,” Harry said, biting on his lip and trying not to laugh at Zayn’s face. 

When the two boys left, the other two looked at each other helplessly. “Well what do we do now?” Liam asked just as Niall stopped crying finally but   
Louis scrunched his nose up. 

“Definitely change his nappy,” Louis said and Liam started to laugh at the look on Louis’ face. 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” Liam stood up and came over to the two boys and that’s when the smell hit him. “Okay, I take that back,” Liam said, covering his nose. “I changed the last one, this one is all yours,” Liam said. Louis groaned but carried Niall up to the bathroom and got him all clean again. Louis then brought Niall downstairs where he started sobbing again, one of his hands tugging on his ear. 

“What’s up with you?” Louis sighed, rubbing Niall’s clammy back that was slightly sweaty even though he was naked right now excluding his nappy. Louis sighed as he came back into the living room and lay Niall down on the couch next to Liam. Liam gently ran his hand through Niall’s hair as he held out a bottle to Niall. Niall made no effort to grab for it and when Liam attempted to push it to his lips Niall quickly moved his head away and whined. Liam decided not to push him and instead popped a dummy into his mouth which Niall took and sucked on quietly. 

The boys gave each other side eye glances though when they realised Niall had finally stopped crying. Was he feeling better now? Liam smiled down at Niall who was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling whilst he sucked on his dummy, seemingly the calmest he had been all day. The calm Niall didn’t last too long though because about five minutes later he’d been sick on the couch and was sobbing loudly again. 

Whilst Liam cleaned up Louis put Niall in his pushchair and just did circles around the house with him in the hopes that he would fall asleep with the motion. “Shhh, come on,” Louis sighed as he walked around, Niall’s cries seeming to get softer and quieter by the minute. Then finally, after about twenty minutes there was silence. “Thank God,” Louis whispered to himself, looking down to find Niall was sleeping. “Liam, he’s asleep!” Louis whisper-shouted to Liam as he came back into the living room with Niall. Liam smiled and came over to Louis, embracing him in a tight hug. 

“You’re so good with him,” Liam pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead. 

“Let’s hope he stays asleep,” Louis whispered, parking the pushchair next to the couch and sitting down on it, pulling Liam down to sit next to him. As soon as the motion stopped though, Niall’s eyes opened and a minute or so later he was sobbing, tugging at his ears and thrashing around in the pushchair. 

“The silence was nice while it lasted - all of thirty seconds,” Liam sighed, standing up and going over to Niall. 

“How about we take him out in the car for a drive? Mum used to always do that with my sisters when they were being fussy like this as babies and it always seemed to work,” Louis said. 

“That’s a good idea actually because Niall loves car rides,” Liam said in thought. 

Louis smiled and went and fetched one of Niall’s fluffy blankets, wrapping him in that instead of dressing him and taking him out to the car. They strapped the lad into his carsear they had recently got and then wrapped the blanket around him. Niall cried loudly the whole time, just not in good humour at all. 

As soon as Liam started driving though, Niall got quiet and sat quietly, staring at what seemed to be nothing. Louis reached into the back and pushed Niall’s dummy between his lips. Niall took it and sucked quickly on it, looking at Louis with bright eyes. “Are you alright now, little man?” Louis asked, smiling back at Niall. 

The boys drove around aimlessly for a while until Niall had fallen asleep in the back. Once he had, they turned back and started the journey home again. 

“Sorry for yelling at you earlier, I love you really,” Louis said, reaching over and placing a hand on Liam’s hand whilst he drove. 

“I know, and don’t worry, it’s fine,” Liam smiled at Louis, placing his hand on top of his. “We were just stressed,” he chuckled quietly. Louis smiled softly and kept his hand on Liam’s knee the whole way home. Once they arrived home, Liam attempted to take Niall out of the car without waking him- unsuccessfully. 

Once carried inside, Niall was sobbing loudly again. Both boys groaned loudly and looked rather stressed. “Maybe we should take him to the doctor…” Louis suggested as Liam tried to calm Niall down, checking his nappy, attempting to feed him again, cuddling him, bouncing him, singing to him, just doing anything but nothing seemed to be working. 

“The doctors office is closed though. If he’s no better by morning we can take him,” Liam said, whilst poor Niall sobbed loudly and was tugging at his ears again. 

Another few hours went by and there seemed to be no hope of getting Niall to stop crying and go to sleep. There was also no hope of getting him to drink or eat. He’d filled a few more nappies and gotten sick a few more times and even though the little lad looked exhausted, something was keeping him awake because because he either couldn’t sleep or wouldn’t sleep. 

By ten that night, both Louis and Liam were ready for their beds. They did everything to try and get Niall to sleep, pushing him around in his pushchair, walking around with him in their arms, singing songs to him, playing music to him, just leaving him in his crib and hoping he’d self soothe but none of that was working. They did everything they could think of to try and relax Niall but nothing seemed to be working. Both the boys heads were done in and they felt like there was nothing they could do to soothe Niall. 

Louis placed Niall in his crib and tucked him in with his teddy. Niall had kicked the blankets off himself before Louis had even finished tucking him in. Louis just sighed and sat down on the floor next to the crib, just so mentally and physically exhausted from this day. “Niall, just please sleep,” Louis sighed deeply, leaning his head against the bars of Niall’s crib. Niall continued to sob loudly, his cry sounding a bit hoarse now that he’d be crying that long.

Louis’s fingers reached through the bars and he gently stroked Niall’s cheek, wiping the tears away. He then reached for Niall’s hand and took it in his, intertwining their fingers and rubbing the back of Niall’s hand with his thumb. He was out of ideas of how to comfort Niall, he honestly just didn’t know what to do. 

“Liam, I’m so tired,” Louis sighed when Liam came in with a cup of coffee for him. 

“I know baby, but Niall needs us right now,” he said, 

“No, Niall needs a doctor,” Louis said, looking up at Liam as he took the mug from him, still holding Niall’s hand with his spare one. He sipped on his coffee and watched Niall whose cries seemed to be getting quieter. A few minutes later Niall was silent and his eyes were fluttered closed. Neither of the boys moved a muscle and they just watched Niall intently, hoping he would stay asleep now. Louis gently let go of Niall’s hand and then stood up once he was sure he’d fallen asleep. He pulled the blankets back up over Niall and then both the boys left the room as quietly as they could. 

“Yes!” Louis whisper-exclaimed once they were in the hallway, running and jumping into Liam’s arms, almost spilling his tea in the process. 

“Watch out,” Liam chuckled but managed to catch Louis. 

“He’s finally asleep!” Louis smiled, just feeling relieved. 

“Let’s hope he stays that way,” Liam said, smiling at Louis as he gently pecked his lips before setting him down on his feet again. 

…

In the middle of the night, the baby monitor abruptly woke the boys up. Niall was screaming loudly through it which made them both groan. Liam checked his phone and saw that it was only four am. If this was Niall up for the day now it was going to be a very long day for them. 

“I’ll get him, you sleep,” Liam leaned over and kissed Louis on the cheek, knowing he’d been a bit stressed yesterday and needed the sleep. 

When Liam entered Niall’s room he picked him up and shushed him quietly as he brought him over to his changing area, knowing right away he needed a change by the smell. Niall sobbed the whole way through the change, his bum extra sensitive now from all the dirty nappies he’d had, his little bum was stinging. 

Liam picked Niall up again and realised only then that he was sweating profusely. Niall was sobbing loudly then suddenly began to get quieter and quieter before he was silent and went limp in Liam’s arms, his head falling against Liam’s shoulder. Liam looked down at Niall sort of worried and gently nudged him, afraid he had just passed out. When Liam was slapping Niall’s face and Niall wasn’t waking up that was when he grew extremely worried. He lay Niall down on the ground and looked down at him worriedly, really not knowing what to do right now. “Louis!” Liam shakily called out. A minute or so later a very lethargic looking Louis stumbled in the doorway, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “I think he passed out and I don’t know what to do,” Liam said just as Niall’s eyes fluttered open and he wriggled around on the floor. “Oh, thank God he isn’t dead,” Liam said, pulling Niall onto his lap and hugging him tightly. 

Niall was oddly silent though, he was crying like he had been and just looked rather disorientated and confused. 

“Okay, we are bringing him to the emergency room,” Louis said, going and quickly getting some trousers on before wrapping Niall in a blanket, grabbing his teddy and they all rushed to the hospital. 

Once there, the place was surprisingly empty. In the waiting room, Louis sat with a very quiet Niall curled up on his lap wrapped in the blanket. They weren’t long waiting though and soon Louis was carrying him into a room and setting him down on a bed. The doctor examined him and Niall was oddly quiet the whole time, just staring at the ceiling above him, tugging on his ears every minute or so. “Are your ears hurting?” The doctor asked and as soon as the doctor looked inside his ear with the otoscope Niall was sobbing loudly again, his little body shaking. 

“Okay, I can definitely see he has a severe ear infection as well as being dehydrated so we’re going to keep him in overnight and see how he is in the morning,” the doctor said, looking down at Niall. “Sorry for hurting you, we’ll make you all better though,” the doctor said, gently ruffling Niall’s hair. The two boys smiled when they noticed the doctor treating him like a child, it made them feel more comfortable about the situation. “Your ear is giving you bad owies, isn’t it,” the doctor cooed. “We’ll make it all better, I promise,” he smiled before he left the room. Two nurses came in a few minutes later and they got Niall transferred to a ward. Because of Niall’s ‘special needs’ at the moment, they thankfully put him in a ward on his own. 

Louis and Liam looked worried when they saw the nurse coming with a needle to insert a cannula into Niall, not knowing how Niall was going to react to this. It made their hearts break when they saw Niall’s eyes water and a tear slip down his cheek but he didn’t made any audible sounds to let anyone know it hurt. The nurse couldn’t get it into the vein and had to move it around quite a lot. The boys watched as Niall’s face scrunched up and tears were spilling down his cheeks more copiously but still he didn’t cry. 

“I’m very sorry for hurting you, that’s us done now, we’re gonna leave you until the morning,” the nurse said, gently rubbing the back of Niall’s hand whilst the other nurse flushed his cannula to be sure it was working and then injected some pain relief into it and hooked Niall up to the drip. “You were so good,” she smiled at Niall, wiping his cheeks before she stood up and put the sides of the bed up so Niall wouldn’t fall out over night. 

“Can we stay?” Liam asked the nurse before she left. 

“Don’t tell anyone we said it but yes,” she smiled at Liam before they left the room. Niall was a lot calmer by this point and as soon as the painkillers began kicking in, he looked more content and comfortable than he had all day. They watched him and let out a sigh of relief when they saw him falling asleep. 

“I’m so tired,” Louis said, rubbing his eyes which were sore at this point. Liam came over to him and wrapped his arms around Louis from behind, gently leaning forward and kissing his cheek. 

“You get into bed with Niall and cuddle him and I’ll sleep on the chair,” Liam said. 

“But that’ll be so uncomfortable for you,” Louis said, looking over at the chair which looked like something that would be in a prison cell. Heck, prisoners probably even get a chair with a cushion. 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me, but you need your sleep and Niall needs cuddles from somebody,” Liam said. He turned Louis around in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. Louis smiled softly and Liam kissed the corner of Louis’ mouth before he sat on the seat next to the bed. Louis got into the bed next to Niall, feeling a little guilty about leaving Liam on the hard chair but he was also too tired to even properly think about it. 

“I love you,” Louis whispered from the bed where he was holding Niall to his chest. 

“I love you more,” Liam replied and although he knew it was going to be a long night and he was going to have a sore back in the morning, he didn’t care as long as the two people he loved the most were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being so patient for this chapter!! I really hope you love it! I love you guys so so much and hope you are having a wonderful day! As always tell me what you think below and leave any requests/suggestions down below! 
> 
> Lots of love, A Xx.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, im back - this chapter might be a little short but I promise the next one coming is a lot longer.

Liam didn’t get much sleep in the hospital chair and sat for most of the night just rather uncomfortable. In the morning, his back was aching but he didn’t mind because his two boys were sleeping peacefully - happy and content - and as long as they were happy, he was. 

He stood up and walked over to them, pressing a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads. Niall didn’t even stir but Louis’ eyes fluttered open and as soon as he saw Liam, he smiled sleepily. “Morning babe,” Liam smiled, gently pushing Louis’ hair off his forehead. Louis sat up as gently as he could so not to wake Niall and managed to successfully get out without waking him. 

Although, less than ten minutes later the nurse was in to wake Niall up for breakfast and see if he needed any more painkillers. She then injected some into the cannula and hooked Niall up to some antibiotics on the drip, knowing that was the easiest way to give them to him at the minute. 

She came back with some toast as well as a sippy-cup of the usual formula Niall drank. Niall didn’t look too impressed with the sippy-cup and seemed to want his bottle. The nurse sat him up and Louis and Liam were both relieved when they saw Niall was sitting himself today, meaning he obviously wasn’t feeling as little. The nurse told Niall to drink up but Niall just stared at it. 

“Daddy,” Niall whispered, looking over at Liam. Liam knew what was wrong, Niall didn’t even need to say. 

“What is it, bud?” Liam asked, coming over to Niall kneeling down next to the bed. 

“Wan’ bobo,” Niall whispered and then got up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. Liam rubbed Niall’s back and smiled softly to himself. He knew it. He knew his little boy well.

“Niall, we don’t have your bottle right now babe, it’s at home,” Liam told Niall. Niall whined and pulled back from Liam’s arms, looking up at him with furrowed eyebrows. By the look on his face, he looked as though he was about to start sobbing.

“Ni, come on, how about we cuddle and I’ll put Peppa on my phone while you drink it?” Louis offered, coming over to Niall. Niall shook his head and whimpered, looking up at the boys with watering eyes. He didn’t like being in this strange place and he just wanted to go home. Niall started sobbing then and the boys knew they were in for a meltdown. The nurse decided to leave the room to see if that would help the situation but it probably only made it worse. 

“No!” Niall screamed and threw the sippy-cup to the floor. Both boys gasped when it spilled and Niall looked a little shocked by their reactions. He knew he had done wrong and by the way his daddies gasped, he knew he did something really bad. Neither of the boys had the heart to yell at him though because he was sitting in a hospital bed, they knew he was just scared and upset. 

When Niall went all silent, that’s when they looked a little worried. “Ni, are you okay?” Louis asked, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on Niall’s back, all the while Niall just stared at the bedcovers beneath him blankly. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t really know why I did that,” Niall spoke very quietly. Both boys looked at him a little shocked and quickly realised he was no longer little when they could see his eyes watering whilst he picked at his nails anxiously. “Why am I here?” Niall whispered, looking around the room with wild eyes. “I’m not in the mental institution, am I?” Niall looked at the boys worriedly. 

“No, no, you’re not babe. Don’t worry, you just have a really bad ear infection,” Louis assured him. 

“Don’t leave me here, I wanna go home with you,” Niall whimpered, his bottom lip quivering as he spoke.

“We aren’t gonna leave this hospital without you, Ni, we’re taking you home with us don’t worry,” Liam said, coming over to the lad and sitting on the other side of him. Liam gently rubbed Niall’s back and frowned when Niall flinched when he touched him. Niall looked up at Liam through his eyelashes before looking looking back down at his lap. He wanted to ask Liam for a cuddle but he was too shy. 

Niall was curled up in bed then and didn’t really talk all morning. He just stared at the wall in front of him and chewed on his nails. The nurse came in in the afternoon to tell him he was fit to go home as long as he promised to drink lots, eat and take his antibiotics. 

“Let’s get you dressed and then we’ll hit the road, do you need help?” Liam asked, pulling some clothes out of Niall’s nappy bag. Niall looked at him with a slight blush to his cheeks as he sat up slowly. He shook his head and nibbled on his lip.   
“Do you have boxers?” Niall whispered very quietly to Louis once he had taken his gown off and seen the nappy. 

“Niall, you are wearing a nappy on the way home, I’m not risking you peeing on my seats,” Louis said which made Niall’s face turn bright red. His eyes watered and he couldn’t look at anyone. He was too mortified. “Come on, I’ll help you into one,” Louis offered. 

“No, fuck off,” Niall shoved him away and scowled at him. Louis almost fell backwards when Niall pushed him, he was a lot stronger than he looked. 

“Niall, don’t speak to your pa- Louis like that,” Liam scolded, looking rather angry at Niall. Niall then thought that the boys were mad at him and the tears in his eyes started to rapidly slip down his cheeks. He didn’t want to be mean to them, he was just embarrassed, angry and confused. He also didn’t like being big Niall again, he just wanted to be little. He’d only been big a few hours and he was already done with his head and his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry,” Niall managed to blurt out before he broke down and just started sobbing, his head bowing. Tears fell onto his thighs as he sobbed loudly, his tiny frame trembling on the bed. “Don’t hate me,” Niall whimpered. 

“Oh Ni,” Louis cooed and came over to Niall, pulling him onto his lap. Niall seemed to calm down tremendously once in Louis’ arms and just buried his face in his neck. “Come on, let’s get you dressed and home, you’re freezing,” Louis noted as he felt Niall’s skin which was cold to the touch. 

Louis laid Niall down on the bed and wiped away his tears before he opened Niall’s nappy and quickly slid another one under his bum and pulled it up quickly so his privates weren’t exposed for long. “See, no peeking,” Louis assured Niall whose face was beetroot red by this point. Louis then got the t-shirt and leggings on Niall and smiled at him. “Come on, let’s go home,” he smiled as he stood up. Niall was hesitant to stand up and just watched the boys who were walking to the door. 

 

“Aren’t you coming?” Liam asked Niall, frowning when he wasn’t moving. Niall didn’t say anything but just wordlessly held his hands out to Liam, indicating he wanted to be carried. Liam smiled to himself before he walked over and scooped Niall up, holding him close to his chest. Niall breathed in Liam’s scent and immediately felt calm. He buried his face in his neck and closed his eyes just feeling so safe here. 

When they arrived home big Niall was just as clingy as little Niall was- if not more. He was clinging to one of the boys at all times like a koala and would get upset any time one of them moved and didn’t pass him to the other. 

At dinner time, Niall didn’t even want to sit on his own seat and instead insisted on sitting on Louis’ lap. Niall nuzzled his face in Louis’ neck and closed his eyes. “Ni, babe, you gotta eat up for me please,” Louis said, rubbing Niall’s back gently. Niall shook his head and whined quietly. 

“Niall, what did the nurse say?” Liam asked Niall, raising his eyebrows. 

“Come on, just a little,” Louis said, holding a forkful up to Niall’s mouth. Louis half expected Niall to punch him for trying to feed him while he was big but instead Niall opened his mouth and allowed Louis to feed him. He liked the attention they were giving him, it made him feel calm and loved, even if he was a little bit embarrassed about it. 

“Good boy!” Both of the boys immediately praised without even thinking that Niall wasn’t small right now. Niall just blushed and buried his face in Louis’ chest again. He ate a few more bites before he looked up at Louis with bright red cheeks and whined. 

“Lou,” Niall quietly said. “I need the toilet,” Niall whispered to him and the buried his face in his neck again. 

“Do you want me to take you?” Louis whispered to Niall who gave no verbal response but just nodded into Louis’ neck. Louis smiled and gave Liam a knowing glance before standing up with Niall and carrying him to the bathroom. When he set Niall down in front of the toilet though, he helped Niall pull his trousers down and frowned when he saw the nappy weighing heavily between Niall’s legs. “Oh Ni, I think you already-” Louis didn’t have to finish his sentence though because he could see Niall was already crying. Fresh tears were rolling down his cheeks and he bowed his head in shame. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold it,” he whimpered before he put his face in his hands and started to sob. Louis felt so bad for him so he just pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

“Don’t worry, let’s get out of that nappy,” Louis said, taking Niall’s hand and leading him down the hallway to his nursery. Niall’s face went bright red when he saw the room, his eyes widening. Louis lay Niall down on the changing mat and took off the wet nappy, giving Niall a quick wipe down. Niall cried quietly the whole time, just extremely embarrassed over the whole ordeal. Louis got a pair of boxers for Niall and told him to stand up to step into them. He put a pair of joggers on Niall to make it easy for him to run to the bathroom himself and then brought him back downstairs. 

“We really need to potty train baby Niall,” Louis said to Liam whilst they were washing the dishes after dinner and Niall was engrossed in the telly. 

“But is that possible?” 

“We could try because like big Niall can’t even hold it anymore so even if he had some kind of control it would be helpful,” Louis said. Liam then nodded in agreement although he wasn’t looking forward to it. 

Niall was sitting on the couch watching the telly and that was when his eye caught the blue dummy sitting on the coffee table. He eyed it, his mouth almost watering. He looked to the doorway to be sure nobody was there before he grabbed it and placed it in his mouth, curling up on the couch and sucking on it. He didn’t want to admit it, but having the dummy just made him feel safe and small. He was too focused on sucking on it that his mind wasn’t going down that spiral of terrifying thoughts it always returned to. 

When Niall heard someone come into the room he quickly snatched the dummy from his mouth and hid it under the cushion next to him. “Ni, you don’t need to hide it with us, it’s okay,” Louis smiled reassuringly at Niall. Niall just blushed and bowed his head, feeling weak for even wanting such an item. Louis sat down next to Niall and pulled him onto his lap before taking a dummy out of his pocket and slipping it in Niall’s mouth. Niall blushed but smiled softly to himself. 

“I love you,” he very quietly said to Louis. 

“I love you more,” Louis replied, kissing the top of Niall’s head. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he whispered. “Nobody ever cared about me like you guys do,” Niall admitted. 

“Well, they don’t know what they’re missing out on,” Louis said, wrapping his arms tightly around Niall. He just wished he could protect and look after him forever. 

…

A few hours later the boys were curled up in bed watching the xFactor, Niall between them sucking on a bottle of milk. Niall then abruptly pulled the bottle of milk from his mouth, causing milk to dribble down his chin. He quickly stood up and ran out of the room which made the boys look at one another in confusion. 

Liam stood up and went after him but found him right outside their doorway, sitting on the floor and crying. “Niall what’s-” he cut himself off when he realised what was wrong. There was a puddle around Niall and the crotch of his joggers were now a dark grey. “Oh baby, come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” Liam cooed, picking up Niall who was sobbing loudly. He carried him to the bathroom and stripped him down, helping him into the shower and washing him off. He then wrapped him in a towel and carried him down to the nursery, grabbing another pair of boxers and a sleeper. 

“Li,” Niall whispered. Liam hummed in response. “Li, can I have a nappy please,” Niall whispered and then buried his face in Liam’s neck to hide his reddening face. Liam just smiled to himself. 

“Of course, babe,” Liam said, going to the nappy drawer and grabbing one before laying Niall down on the mat. Niall blushed deeply as Liam dried his body off with the towel, nibbling anxiously on his nails, staring into space. Liam didn’t like knowing his little lad was so anxious and he wanted to do something to calm him down, he just didn’t know what. 

He unfolded the nappy and quickly lifted Niall’s legs, slipping it under his bottom and then pulling it up over Niall’s crotch before Niall even knew what was happening. Liam then stood up and retrieved some lotion. He sat crosslegged in front of Niall as he squirted some into the palms of his hand. He rubbed both his hands together then to warm the lotion up before he began massaging it into Niall’s skin. Niall jumped when he felt it on his chest, looking at Liam rather bemused. Then when Liam began massaging it into his skin, Niall noticeably relaxed. 

Liam smiled to himself as he watched Niall, his eyes fluttering closed and his body going slack beneath Liam. Liam spent the next ten minutes massaging the lotion all over Niall’s body. When he was done, he grabbed Niall’s sleeper and got him into it before picking him up and holding him to his chest. 

He carried Niall back to bed with Louis, placing him between the two of them and handing him the bottle he hadn’t finished. Niall’s cheeks flushed a deep red colour as he held the bottle. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, Ni,” Louis cooed, gently pinching his reddening cheek. He suckled on the bottle between them, his eyes fluttering closed when Louis started to play with his hair As Niall sucked on the milk, watching Louis with sleepy eyes, he could slowly feel himself slipping into his headspace again. 

…

“You’re a hungry boy this morning,” Louis chuckled when Niall was whining for another banana. He cut up the second banana into Niall’s bowl and watched him as he stuffed his mouth with it. 

When he was finished the second banana, Niall was whining to get out. When the boys ignored him at first and continued chatting to each other, he slammed his palms against the plastic tray and started yelling at them in his baby language. “Aren’t you very demanding,” Liam chuckled as he reached forward and unbuckled Niall. “Now, are you ready to go shopping with daddy and papa?” Liam asked as he sat Niall on his lap. Niall looked up at him and smiled before nuzzling his face in the crook of Liam’s neck. “Daddy’s boy,” Liam smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Niall and rocking the two of them back and forth. 

“Now, you either hold onto me or daddy or the trolley,” Louis told Niall as they were walking into the supermarket. Niall looked up at Louis and whined, holding out his hands. “No, papa can’t carry you around here, but I’ll hold your hand,” Louis offered. He watched Niall’s facial expressions as they suddently changed, his bottom lip quivering as though he was about to start bawling. 

“Niall, if you’re a good boy at the end we’ll go to the toy aisle and you can pick on out,” Liam said and suddenly Niall’s eyes dried up. 

“Okay daddy,” he smiled and then took Louis’ hand. Louis rolled his eyes at Niall before starting to walk around the shop with him. Niall was bouncing along next to Louis until they got around half way around the shop, then he got all fidgety. He walked a lot slower behind Louis because there was a pressure growing in his bum and he knew he needed to poop. When Louis was looking at the fruit, Niall broke his hand away from Louis’ and looked around the aisle for anywhere he could find a bit of privacy to do his business but there was nowhere. 

He crouched a little to the ground and got a serious expression on, his cheeks flushing a little as he started to try push. Louis turned around then when he realised Niall was no longer holding his hand and immediately knew that was Niall’s ‘I’ve got to poop face’. “Aw, Ni, are you doing poo-poo’s?” Louis cooed when he saw Niall. Niall quickly stood up properly again and shook his head, looking a little embarrassed. His cheeks flushed redder and he ran and hid his face in Liam’s side. 

“Aww baby, you don’t need to be embarrassed,” Liam chuckled, realising Niall might not be completely back in his headspace yet. “Do you wanna go potty and do a poopy there?” Liam asked. Niall only looked even more embarrassed and shook his head, whining into Liam’s side. 

“Don’t gotta go,” Niall said, although he wasn’t fooling either of the boys, they both knew his mannerisms by now and Louis could tell even by the way Niall was standing he still needed to go. “Niall come on, let’s go to the potty and try go,” Louis held his hand out to Niall to take. “No!” Niall screamed. Louis looked around to be sure nobody was watching Niall’s mini tantrum. He decided to leave him and not force him to go to the potty because he wasn’t ready for a meltdown. 

“Ni, you gotta hold mine or daddy’s hand if you want the toy, remember?” Louis reminded Niall, deciding to change the subject. Niall ran back over to Louis and took his hand again, smiling up at him shyly. 

Louis noticed as they continued to walk around he had to slow his walking pace down because Niall couldn’t keep up with him. As the pressure grew more and more in his bum, he walked slower and slower. He knew in his head he needed to go but he didn’t want to admit to his daddies he did. 

When they got to the frozen food aisle, Niall couldn’t hold it anymore. He squatted fully to the ground, a muffled fart escaping as he did. When Louis stopped to look at food he started to push. Louis looked down at Niall and then over at Liam, giving him a knowing glance about what was about to happen. Both boys looked around and were glad the aisle was clear so nobody else would witness what he was about to do. Niall clenched Louis’ hand in his as he pushed. At first he was only letting out small farts but then it came. He grunted loudly as he started to push it out, his little cheeks going bright red again because of all the work he was doing. 

Niall looked up at the boys with bright red cheeks as he pushed harder to get it all out. After the first big piece was pushed out Niall sighed in relief. The boys thought he was finished but then he started to grunt again, pushing out more but this time they were smaller and a lot easier. Liam knew it was a big one and was just wondering how and when they were going to change him. 

When Niall felt relieved, he pushed once more to be sure it was all out before he stood up. As he stood up though, he realised his bladder was full too. He was so focused on his poop he didn’t even realise. Louis reached for Niall’s hand again just as Niall let go and started peeing full force into the nappy. Louis tried to walk with Niall and frowned when he wouldn’t move. Then he looked at Niall, watching his shoulders slump, a little sigh coming out of his mouth and he knew he was peeing. 

“Come on Ni, we gotta go,” Louis urged Niall to come on before someone saw them. Niall pushed a little harder to finish his pee quicker and when the last few spurts were coming out, he toddled alongside Louis, bouncing happily again now that he felt relieved again. 

“He seriously needs a change,” Liam said as he watched the boys in front of them. He could literally see Niall’s nappy sagging through his leggings. 

“You can gp pay, I’m going to go change him then,” Louis said, picking Niall up so nobody would see his sagging nappy through his leggings. Niall whined when Louis picked him up because the cold nappy was pressed against his bits and all the poo was mushing against his bum. 

Louis carried Niall to the bathrooms but soon realised there was no baby changing toilet, only a changing table in the actual bathroom. He couldn’t risk changing Niall there and someone walking in and he couldn’t change him in a cubicle either because there simply wasn’t enough room. “Guess you’re gonna have to stay in that nappy until we get home,” Louis said, looking down at Niall. Niall was watching him, smiling widely behind his fingers that were in his mouth. 

“You two weren’t long,” Liam said once they got back. 

“No changing toilet,” Louis sighed as he adjusted Niall on his hip. Liam bit his lip, looking a little nervous, he just hoped nobody would smell Niall right now. They wouldn’t understand it. 

“Shit, we better get home then,” Liam said. 

“First Niall’s gotta go pick a toy out,” Louis smiled down at Niall, walking him to the toy aisle. He then placed Niall down on his feet and told him to go pick something. Niall waddled up and down the aisle a few times before deciding on a Barbie doll. 

“You want a doll?” Liam raised his eyebrows. 

“Liam, he can have whatever he wants,” Louis said, taking the doll from Niall and putting it in the trolley. “Just because he’s a boy doesn’t mean he can’t play with dolls,” Louis said, pushing the trolley up to the cash register. 

Niall followed behind, bouncing with each step, all excited to get home and play with his new doll. With each bounce though, his nappy only seemed to sag more and more which made Liam cringe. He just hoped nobody would notice. 

At home, Niall ran into the house excitedly with his new doll, having made Liam open it in the car on the way home. He ran to his playroom and sat on the floor with it, putting the doll into one of his toy tractors then and pushing her around the room which made Louis chuckle when he saw it. Then Niall smashed the tractor into the wall as hard as he could, making a crashing sound as he did, the boy in him shining through as he played with this doll. 

“Hey Ni, come on, we gotta change this poopy bum of yours,” Louis said, coming in with a fresh nappy and some wipes. 

“No!” Niall exclaimed, shaking his head as he pushed the tractor and the doll around. 

“Niall, it wasn’t a question, you’re having it changed, now get over here,” Louis warned, raising his eyebrows at Niall. Niall looked at Louis, then at the nappy in his hand before he bent down, picking up his new Barbie and ran out of the room. 

“Niall, get your stinky bum back here,” Louis yelled, but he was half laughing because of the way Niall was waddling while he ran. Niall ran straight into Liam though as soon as he got to the hallway so Liam caught Niall and carried him over to Louis. Niall immediately started to cry as soon as Liam had him, thrashing about in his arms. 

He lay Niall down on the floor for Louis. “You were caught,” Louis chuckled as he pulled Niall’s leggings down. Niall screamed and kicked his legs, making the task more difficult for Louis. When Louis reached for the wipes to get them ready though, in that split second Niall was up again and running out of the room, giggling loudly as he did. “Oh for fuck sake,” Louis groaned. “Couldn’t you have stopped him?” He asked Liam. 

“Hmm?” Liam asked as he looked up from his phone. “Oh shit sorry, I didn’t even see him moving,” Liam said which made Louis roll his eyes. 

“You can go catch him then,” Louis said, standing up and handing Liam the wipes. 

“You could have stopped him as quick as I could have,” Liam defended and handed Louis the wipes back. Louis looked to the doorway where Niall was standing before he turned around and ran away, giggling loudly. When Louis caught up to him, Niall’s nappy was starting to fall down his bum. 

“Niall come on, if you get your nappy changed now we can have some sweeties and watch peppa,” Louis offered. 

“No!” Niall squealed and ran off down the hall again. Louis just groaned, he wasn’t particularly in the mood to fight with Niall. He just sat back and waiting until Niall tired himself out. Surely enough when nobody was chasing Niall he got bored and came back to the living room out of breath. He sat down on the floor beside Louis and smiled up at him. “Have you quite finished?” Louis asked Niall with a raised eyebrow. Niall, still out of breath just nodded and lay down between Louis’ legs. The nappy was starting to make him bum sore so he decided maybe it was time to get it off. 

Louis smiled at Niall and then opened the nappy, he grabbed a few wipes and began to clean Niall. He pulled the dirty nappy from under Niall’s bum and replaced it with a clean one. He taped it up and smiled down at Niall. “Now, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Louis asked Niall who just giggled and rolled over, pulling himself to a crawling position and crawling off in the direction of Liam who had come into the room with a bottle for him. He made grabby hands for Liam and whined. Liam picked him up and brought him over to the couch, sitting him on his lap. He held the bottle out for Niall to take but instead Niall just lay with his mouth open, obviously wanting Liam to feed him. Because he was tired, it was making him start to feel quite little again and just wanted to be held and fed and treated like a little baby. 

Liam just smiled as he watched Niall suckle on the teat of the bottle, looking up at him through his eyelashes with rosy cheeks and messy hair. Liam noticed the little bags under Niall’s eyes and knew he was probably due a nap which was why he might have suddenly seemed a lot littler. “You look tired bud,” Liam said, running a hand through Niall’s hair. Niall closed his eyes in response and sucked harder. He got progressively slower at feeding then untitl eventually he stopped, the nipple of the bottle falling from his mouth, milk dribbling down his chin onto Liam’s arm he was lying on. Liam sat Niall up to burp him, knowing he’d only get a sore tummy if he went to sleep without being winded. Niall jumped a little when his position was moved, his eyes opening but they slowly closed again, unable to keep them open. 

“Come on, get your windies up and then you can sleep,” Liam told Niall whose chin only fell to his chest as he fell asleep again. Liam sighed quietly as he looked at the little sleeping babe in his arms. 

“Just let him sleep, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Louis shrugged but Liam wasn’t so sure. He decided to listen to his boyfriend and so he carried Niall to his nursery and lay him down in his crib, switching on the baby monitors before he left the room and then went to join Louis. 

The two cuddled on the couch whilst Niall slept but only about twenty minutes passed when their cuddles were interrupted by Niall’s screams coming from the baby monitor. Liam was right- or so they thought but when Liam picked Niall up he noticed his back was wet. When he lifted Niall up he found his back was all stained. “Louis!” Liam yelled. “We are starting potty training tomorrow morning,” Liam said, looking down at his hands that were now covered in Niall’s mess. 

“One blow out too many?” Louis asked with a laugh. Liam just glared at him. 

"You bet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing for months! I don't even remember the last time I updated. Nothing really happened, I just wasn't in the mood for writing and had no motivation to write, yknow? But I'm back and loving it again! I forgot how much I loved writing!
> 
> So yeah, as always, if you have any suggestions of what you want to see let me know! I love you all so much, lots of love, A xx 
> 
> I'll hopefully see you all next Saturday or maybe even before then if I have the chapter finished really early!


	8. Chapter 8

….. 

“Niall, these are your big boy pants,” Liam said as Louis showed Niall a packets of cartoon boxers they’d managed to get him on amazon. They decided to at least try the potty training tactic. Niall peered at them curiously. 

“Spiderman,” He beamed and pointed at the boxers with spiderman on them. 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded with a smile. “And look,” Louis held out a single pair to Niall. 

“PEPPA!” Niall yelled and grabbed the boxers from Louis excitedly. 

“Okay, lets get that silly nappy off and put on the Peppa ones, yeah?” Louis asked Niall. Niall looked up at him a little unsurely. 

“No, I like nappy,” Niall whined, dropping the boxers and putting his hands to his crotch as though he was protecting the nappy. 

“But you’re a big boy now Niall, only babies wear yucky nappies, big boys go pee-pee and poopy in the potty,” Louis explained. 

“I is a baby,” Niall whined, burying his face in Liam’s lap. Liam sighed and ruffled Niall’s hair gently. This might be harder than they thought and they didn’t quite know how far they could take this before it might become traumatic for Niall and he might just regress even more. 

“We have a reward chart for you, Niall,” Louis said holding it up. “Look, every time you go pee-pee or poopy in the potty we’ll give you a sticker to put in a box and once you have a line filled with stickers you’ll get a little surprise present and if you fill all seven lines up we’ll go to the toy shop and you can get anything you want,” Louis explained. Niall sat up and peered at the chart and the stickers, this incentive seeming to perk him up. 

“Look, we have a bag of presents Niall and every time you fill a line, we’ll give you one,” Liam said, showing Niall a plastic bag they had. Niall tried to peep inside but Liam stopped him. “Ah ah, they’re surprises, you’ll find out what’s in here if you’re a good big boy and go in the potty and not the silly old nappy,” Liam said.

“We got you a new potty,” Louis showed Niall, pulling out a blue potty with Peppa Pig on the front. 

“PEPPA!” Niall squealed excitedly again. 

“Yep, there might even be some peppa toys if you’re extra good and try extra hard,” Louis nodded. Niall smiled widely and stood up, running over to his new potty. “Let’s get that nappy off you now and get some big boy boxers on you, yeah?” Louis asked. Niall nodded and ran over to him excitedly, jumping on the heels of his feet as he stood in front of him. 

Louis lay Niall down and untaped him nappy, wiping him down and then helping Niall to stand up. He helped Niall step into the boxers and pulled them up his skinny legs. “Now, you tell you have to tell daddy or papa anytime you feel like you need potty and we’ll help you go, okay?” Louis asked. Niall nodded excitedly, which calmed Liam down. Maybe it wouldn’t go as badly as he had anticipated. Niall seemed quite excited about the whole prospect of it. But they were only a few minutes in. 

“Ni, wanna try sit on the potty now?” Liam asked Niall. Niall walked over to the potty and sat down. “Ni, no. Bud, you gotta pull your boxers down first, otherwise you’re gonna wee or do your poopy all over Peppa,” Liam chuckled, coming over and getting Niall to stand. He pulled down the boxers and Niall sat down again. A concentrated look covered his features but they boys couldn’t hear anything actually happening. 

“Don’t gotta go,” Niall said after a few minutes, standing up and looking into the potty to be sure he hadn’t done anything and not noticed. 

“That’s okay bud, we can try again in a little while, you go play for now but if you gotta go come find one of us, yeah?” Liam said, helping Niall pull up his boxers again. Niall nodded and ran to his playroom. Liam followed with the potty, placing it in the centre of the room so he wouldn’t forget about it. Then Liam sat on the couch in there with his laptop watching netflix and just waited. He asked him every so often but Niall shook his head every time and went back to playing with his barbie and action figures. Then suddenly Niall stood up quickly and Liam lifted his eyes to him only to see a stream of wee coming from between his legs and splattering on the floor. “Dada,” Niall cried and held his hands out to Liam. “M’sorry,” he cried as Liam rushed over to him. 

“Aww baby, it’s okay accidents happen,” Liam said, picking up a sobbing Niall who was shaking a little bit. Niall sobbed loudly into Liam’s shoulder and Liam immediately felt guilty. Maybe this was a little bit too traumatic for Niall. 

“Awk, did you have an accident, Ni?” Louis asked, coming into the bathroom where Liam was rinsing Niall’s legs off whilst Niall sobbed and continually kept trying to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck, just wanting to be held. 

“Louis, I’m scared this will be too traumatic for him and might bring up too many memories from his past,” Liam said as he picked Niall up and swaddled him in a towel. 

“We’ll keep a close eye on him and if he seems to be regressing more or doesn’t want to do it anymore then we’ll stop. But in the long run this is going to help him because the longer he has no control, the harder it’ll be when he’s out of his headspace.” Louis said and Liam nodded. Liam got another pair of boxers on Niall and brought his out to the living room where Niall lay on his chest, sniffling. 

“I want doh-doh,” Niall whined, burying his face in Liam’s chest. Liam reached for the one on the coffee table and popped it in Niall’s mouth. Niall immediately began sucking loudly on it and seemed to calm down almost instantly, his body going slack in Liam’s arms and his breathing returning to normal. Liam rubbed his back gently and the two just cuddled for a while watching telly. 

Niall sat up quickly then, looking down at his daddy. “Potty?” Liam asked and Niall nodded quickly. Louis quickly ran and brought the potty over to them and Niall pulled down his boxers, sitting on it quickly. As soon as his bum hit the potty the room filled with the sound of Niall’s wee filling the plastic potty. Niall looked down, watching what was happening as he sucked on his dummy harder. When he was done, he looked up at the boys with a beaming smile on his face. 

“Good boy, Ni!” Louis exclaimed, leaning down and kissing Niall’s head. “Look at you being a big boy doing your wee-wee in the potty!” He praised. Niall stood up all excited and looked into the potty again, proud of his work. 

“Look, daddy, I did wee-wee!” Niall lisped through his dummy and then jumped up and down excitedly. 

“You sure did!” Liam smiled and gave the boy a hug. 

“Pick a sticker to put on your chart,” Louis said and Niall picked one and ran and put it on the chart, all excited and proud of himself. “Good boy, four more stickers and you get a present,” Louis smiled at Niall. 

Liam went to make dinner whilst Louis stayed with Niall, making sure he continually asked Niall every fifteen minutes while he was playing if he needed potty. When dinner was ready Louis carried Niall to the kitchen, sitting him on a chair next to him. Niall looked at the food on his plate and scrunched his nose. “Want mimi,” Niall whimpered, trying to get onto Louis’ lap. 

“Ni, no you need to eat something then you can have milk,” Louis said, putting Niall back in his seat. Niall immediately started to cry, sobbing loudly and looking down at his plate. “Niall, stop your carry on, all you have to do is eat a few bites and you can have your milk,” Louis said, not wanting to give in. Niall just sobbed louder, standing up with his hands between his legs, a bit of wee dribbling from his hands. 

“Potty?” Liam asked, grabbing Niall’s arm and leading him out of the room before he had even answered. Niall sobbed loudly the whole way, his little frame trembling as Liam pulled down his damp boxers and quickly got him to sit on the potty. Niall finished his wee, crying loudly the whole time, still shaking. 

“Good boy!” Both boys praised when he was done. Niall looked up confused because in his head he’d had an accident and deserved to be punished. “You only got a little bit in your boxers Ni, you held the rest and got to the potty, that was so good of you, I’m so proud,” Liam praised him. Niall looked bemused but just held his arms out to Liam to be picked up. Liam held him close to his chest as Niall sniffled.”Let’s go get a sticker for being such a good big boy,” Liam said, bringing Niall to the chart and letting him pick a sticker. Liam held Niall as he stuck it on, smiling softly before burying his face in Liam’s chest again. 

“I want a nappy,” Niall whimpered, rubbing his eyes which were growing heavy in his head. He was tired, feeling a bit upset and just wanted the comfort of his nappy to know he didn’t have to worry about getting to the potty in time.

“Ni, it’s almost bedtime you can have your nappy for bed, how about you wait til then? You’re almost there,” Louis reminded him. “You can play for a little while now and then we’ll have bath, nappy then bottle, does that sound good?” He asked. Niall nodded quietly, deciding if he was a big boy he could wait a little while longer for his nappy. 

Niall played for a little while before he was called for his bath. He was made sit on the potty first but he didn’t do anything. He was then lifted in and his daddy washed him while he played with his toys. 

Niall filled one of his squirty toys up with water and squirted it at Liam before squealing and giggling loudly. “Oi, cheeky,” Liam chuckled but could only smile. He loved seeing Niall this exuberant. 

He got Niall out of the bath once he was washed and started to dry his body off. Niall looked up at the two lads a little unsure and both raised their eyebrows when a loud fart was heard from Niall. “Ni, do you gotta go potty?” Louis asked Niall. Niall shook his head and wriggled around on the floor, waiting for Liam to put a nappy on him but Liam wasn’t. 

“Niall, I think maybe you should go sit on the potty before I put your nappy on,” Liam said. 

“No, don’t gotta,” Niall whined but his body was telling the boys something else. He kept farting and was looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute as he was trying to hold it in. 

“Ni, you know if you go poopy on the potty you get two whole stars so that means you only need one more to get a prize,” Louis reminded Niall.   
“Papa poo-poo coming,” Niall whined, quickly grabbing his bum and squeezing his bum cheeks together to try hold it. Louis quickly picked Niall up and brought him over to the potty. Niall looked up at the boys as he sighed a little in relief, letting himself relax. Holding it in was a lot of work, Niall didn’t like that, he preferred not having to think about it and just going in his nappy. 

After a few minutes when Niall’s red face turned back to its original colour and he stopped pushing, Liam asked, “you all done, bub?” Niall didn’t respond and instead just started peeing full force into the potty, looking down into it as he did. “I’ll take that as a no,” Liam chuckled, turning away to let Niall finish his business in privacy. When he heard Niall’s pee turn to a trickle Liam turned around and smiled at Niall. “You’re such a good boy!” He praised, leaning down and kissing the top of Niall’s head, all proud this seemed to be going successfully so far. 

M“Daddy, papa, I did poo-poo on the potty! Look!” Niall exclaimed, standing up and pointing to his work. 

“Yes, you’re such a good big boy,” Louis smiled, coming over with some wipes and wiping him clean. “Now wash your handies and then we’ll get you a nappy for the night,” Louis said, helping Niall wash his hands and then putting a nappy and his pyjamas on him, leaving poor Liam to empty out the potty. 

He then brought Niall to the reward chart. “You get two stickers for doing a poopy and one for doing your wee-wee so that means you get to pick three stickers,” Louis told Niall who excitedly picked out three and put them on the chart. 

“Prize! I get prize!” Niall jumped up and down on his feet when he realised he’d filled the line. Louis smiled hoping this was the start of something good. 

… 

“You ready to go see harry and Zayn?” Louis asked Niall as he pulled a pull-up up nialls legs, deciding it was safer to have him protected for the car ride, he definitely could not be trusted.

“Baba and pops,” Niall corrected. Louis rolled his eyes fondly and lead Niall to the car once he was dressed. He strapped him into his carseat and then they made their way to Zayn and Harry’s place. The two had recently gotten a place together, no surprise and even had made a room for little Niall if he ever wanted to come on sleepovers. 

Niall ran inside ahead of his dads and crushed Zayn and Harry with hugs. Louis and Liam followed and went to the living room where they set Niall’s bag down and got some boxers out to change him into. “Ni, come on and get your boxers on and show baba and pops how big you are,” Louis said, holding up the pair to Niall. Niall shook his head and whined, crawling onto Harry’s lap.   
“Ni, come on, you’re not a baby, you don’t need that pull-up,” Liam insisted. 

“No, Niall baby,” Niall said, burying his face in Harry’s chest. 

“Niall, show me and baba how big you can be, you can wear big boy boxers now, can’t you?” Harry asked, gently rubbing Niall’s back. 

“Yeah, I went wee-wee and poo-poo in the potty,” Niall proudly told Harry. 

“Wow, really? You gotta show me and baba how big you are then, shall we get some boxers on you, big boy?” Harry asked and Niall nodded. Liam breathed a sigh of relief when he realised Niall didn’t need much coaxing. Harry helped Niall change and then they all went outside to the pool area. 

They spent all afternoon at Harry and Zayn’s house and Niall didn’t have one accident, telling one of the boys every time he had to go. They ordered takeout for dinner, although Niall wouldn’t eat any, they didn’t force him to and just let him have his milk. He snuggled with Harry and Zayn while he drank it, loving the attention he was getting from them today. They were just all over him, praising him for being a good big boy and cuddling him. Maybe potty training wasn’t so bad, Niall thought to himself. Maybe he could be a big boy and use the potty. 

Seeing as he’d had no accidents all day, the boys decided to trust him in the car on the way home without a pull-up, on the condition he went before he left. They strapped him in and started the journey home. They were almost home when Niall piped up from the back. “Dada,” he whimpered.

“What is it, baby?” Liam asked, turning around to look at Niall. 

“Dada, I need wee-wee,” Niall whined, his hands buried in his crotch. 

“Baby, there’s no potty around here, can you hold it until we get home, we’ll be there in five minutes,” Liam told Niall, whose features were creasing, straining to hold it in. 

“Dada, no it’s coming,” Niall whimpered, tears forming in his eyes because he was worried he was about to have an accident. He was doing so well being a big boy, he didn’t want to disappoint his daddies. 

“Ni, we’ll only be a few more minutes, you’ll make it, yeah?” Liam asked but before he’d even finished the question Louis was pulling over to the side of the road. “Babe, what are you doing?” Liam asked as Louis unbuckled his seat belt. 

“Li, babe, there is absolutely no way he’s gonna make it, his muscles aren’t strong enough to hold it over bumps and what not,” Louis said as he got out of the car. 

“Louis, he can’t just pee here?!” Liam incredulously exclaimed as Louis was unbuckling Niall from his seats.

“It’s either at the side of the road or in the car,” Louis said lifting Niall out and standing him behind the car door so any oncoming traffic couldn’t see what was happening. Louis pulled down Niall’s trousers and boxers just enough so he was able to pee. “Can you aim yourself buddy?” Louis asked. 

“Papa, potty?” Niall asked, seemingly confused he wasn’t going in the potty. 

“You can do wee-wee here, it’s okay, you’re outside but you can only do it outside if nobody else sees and only when there’s no potty,” Louis told Niall, who was losing control by the second, wee dribbling out onto his trousers. Louis realised Niall wasn’t going to aim himself so he quickly grabbed Niall’s cock and aimed it for him. Niall jumped a little in surprise but didn't have much time to think about it because he then started peeing, a puddle quickly forming in the gravel where Louis was aiming for him. When Niall was nearly done, he pushed to get the rest out, Louis shaking him then before he tucked him back in and pulled up his trousers for him. “High five big boy!” Louis smiled as he buckled Niall back into his seat. Niall giggled and gave him a high five, all proud of himself. 

“You’re gonna have so many stickers to put on your chart when you get home,” Louis said as he started to drive off again. 

… 

That evening Niall was feeling quite little, he’d had a long day being a big boy and going potty and all he wanted to do now was put on a nappy so he didn’t have to worry and cuddle with his daddies and watch some telly. 

“Dada, pyjamas?” Niall asked, knowing he’d get a nappy put on him when his pyjamas went on. 

“Niall, it’s only six,” Liam chuckled, ruffling Niall’s hair. Niall pouted and looked up with pleading eyes. 

“Pease?” Niall asked, holding his hands out to Liam to be picked up. Liam picked Niall up, smiling at him gently.

“Niall, it’s too early for pyjamas, how about you go play for another while and in an hour or so we can all put our pyjamas on and cuddle in bed and watch some movies?” Liam suggested, knowing if a nappy was put on Niall now he’d only need to be changed a few times before bed. 

Niall looked a little disappointed but he decided not to push it. Even in his little head, he missed his nappies. Being a big boy was fun for a while but now one of his comfort items had been taken away from him and it was starting to make him feel anxious. But he didn’t want to disappoint his daddies. Even though he knew his daddies would never hurt Niall, it was still in the back of his mind what his da did to him anytime he had an accident. 

Niall went to his playroom but he wasn’t in the mood to play. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he felt sad. Overwhelmingly sad. Little Niall never really felt this sad. He dropped his barbie and crawled over to his playhouse. He took his teddy in and went into the corner of it after closing the door. He curled up in a ball in the corner of it and just stared into space. He wasn’t sure why he felt this sad but he didn’t like it. Tears were rolling down his cheeks while he subconsciously played with the label on his bear. 

“Ni?” Liam called out as he looked for Niall, wondering why he was being so quiet. Usually a quiet Niall meant he was up to no good. Liam frowned when he seen Niall through the window of the playhouse. “Niall, what’s up?” Liam asked, looking in at Niall. Niall looked up at him and just started bawling crying, feeling extremely overwhelmed. “Niall, come out to daddy, tell me what’s wrong,” Liam said, looking extremely worried. 

“Dada,” Niall cried, holding his hands out to Liam to be picked up. Liam managed to get Niall out and held him close to his chest, wondering what was wrong with the little lad. He then noticed Niall’s bum was wet, realising NIall had wet himself. Liam thought he knew what was wrong then, Niall was upset because he’d wet himself. Liam didn’t know that Niall had actually wet himself because he was upset. 

He brought Niall to his room to change his boxers. “Ni, don’t be upset, accidents happen, it’s fine don’t worry,” Liam said, not realising Niall didn’t even know he’d wet himself. Niall stuck his thumb in his mouth to pacify himself, tears still copiously running down his cheeks. Liam got a pacifier and replaced Niall’s thumb with it. Niall sucked quickly on it, looking up at Liam through wet eyelashes, his cries turning to soft sniffles. 

Liam got out another pair of boxers, slipping them up Niall’s legs. Niall reached for the basket beside his change mat and pulled a nappy from it, holding it out expectantly to Liam. “Ni, you can have a nappy when it’s bedtime, it’s not bedtime yet,” Liam said which only got Niall more upset again. Niall started to cry harder, his face going red and scrunching up. His dummy fell from his mouth as he sobbed loudly, his little frame shaking under Liam. He was just tired, it’d been a long day for him and he just wanted a nappy already. He missed them. 

Liam sighed and took the nappy from Niall’s grasp. “Alright, you can have it,” He sighed and reluctantly secured the nappy to Niall’s waist. He pulled Niall’s small frame onto his lap and held the boy close. “Shh, calm down, you did so well today,” Liam whispered, kissing the top of Niall’s head and rocking him back and forth gently. “I’m proud of you,” he told Niall as Niall rubbed at his eyes. They were getting sore from both being tired and crying. Niall pressed himself to Liam’s chest, sniffling quietly. He felt a lot better already just by feeling the soft padding of the nappy up against his crotch. It scared Niall not having his nappy, it was like his comfort blanket and it meant he didn’t have to worry about accidents and wouldn’t get in trouble for them. Not that Louis and Liam would ever get mad at him for having one, but Niall’s da had psychologically scarred little Niall. 

Liam carried Niall up to his and Louis’ shared bed and set the lad down in the centre of it. They both got in on either side of him and Louis looked down at Niall’s padded crotch with raised eyebrows. “Li, babe, why does he have a nappy on already?” Louis questioned. 

“He was really upset and just wanted one so I let him, he’s tired and he’s had a long day,” Liam replied, gently running his hands through Niall’s hair. “You did so well Niall, we’re so proud of you,” Liam whispered, kissing Niall’s forehead. 

… 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Louis smiled down at Niall who was standing up in his crib smiling. 

“Papa!” Niall exclaimed excitedly, holding his hands out to be picked up. Louis picked Niall up, carrying him over to the changing mat. Niall’s nappy was heavy between his legs. Louis got it off and got out a pair of boxers which immediately made Niall whine. 

“Papa, no,” Niall whispered as Louis began to get them on Niall. 

“Ni, no more nappies during the day, you’re a big boy,” Louis smiled at him reassuringly. Niall didn’t want to be a big boy any longer. It wasn’t fun anymore and it was just starting to give him anxiety. 

Louis didn’t put trousers on Niall and made him sit on the potty before breakfast. Niall told him he didn’t need the potty. Liam fed Niall some porridge which he wasn’t too fond of and only had a little bit of before he whined for his bottle. After breakfast Niall was playing with his toys in the living room when he felt the urge to urinate. He looked around for his daddy and papa, they weren’t anywhere in sight. He knew he should go find one of them to help him to the potty but he didn’t wanna use the potty, he wanted to use his nappies. Maybe if he had enough accidents he would get his nappy back, Niall thought to himself. 

Niall looked down at where he was sitting and then relaced his muscles. He started peeing heavily into the rug beneath his bum. It didn’t feel as nice to pee in his boxers because now he felt all wet and he didn’t like it. When he finished peeing he crawled over to a new spot on the rug so he wasn’t sitting in his wee. Louis came in and immediately got the smell of pee.   
“Aww Niall, did you have an accident?” Louis asked when he saw the wet spot on the rug. Niall started to fake cry and held his hands out to Louis. 

“M’sorry,” he cried, quite the good fake crier. Louis picked Niall up and held him close to his chest. 

“Aww baby, it’s okay don’t worry, accidents happen, let’s get you cleaned up,” Louis said, taking Niall to change him. When Louis put another pair of boxers on Niall, Niall looked rather disappointed he didn’t get a nappy. 

“Now remember to tell me or dada when you need the toilet, yeah?” Louis asked as he stood Niall up. Niall nodded silently and walked off, his shoulders sagging as he did. He went straight to his playhouse and curled up inside it, sucking on his thumb and cuddling his teddy. He rubbed the soft fur of it against his cheek and instantly felt calmed. He was so calm in this position that he ended up falling asleep there. A while later, a rather worried Liam came looking for him but calmed when he found Niall asleep in the playhouse. He left him be and decided to let him sleep. 

While Niall slept, Liam made some cupcakes because his mum was coming around later to see him, Louis and Niall and he thought Niall and his mum could decorate the cupcakes seeing as he loved doing that with her at her house. 

When his mum arrived Niall was still asleep so Louis went to wake the lad. He gently lifted a sleepy Niall up and carried him to the bathroom. He hadn’t wet himself so Louis knew he’d need a wee after waking up. Niall tiredly rubbed his eyes, whining and clinging onto Louis. He did need a wee but he didn’t want to do it in the potty, he wanted a nappy. Niall started to cry, feeling too tired to deal with these emotions right now. Louis sighed quietly and picked him up again, carrying him to the living room where Karen and Liam were.

“Hello sleepyhead,” Karen smiled at Niall who buried his face in Louis’ chest, whining loudly into it. “I heard you’re a big boy now going potty,” Karen smiled at Niall who didn’t respond. 

“He’s still tired,” Louis chuckled, rubbing Niall’s back gently. 

“Niall, we have cupcakes to decorate in the kitchen,” Karen told Niall, standing up and holding out a hand to him. 

“Go on,” Louis urged, gently pushing Niall to stand. Niall rather unwillingly followed Karen to the kitchen. Once there, he realised how much he actually needed a wee. Without much thought to it, Niall let go of what his bladder was holding, standing in the middle of the kitchen floor. Karen gasped when she saw and quickly shouted on Liam.

“Dada,” Niall whined, holding his hands out to Liam. Liam sighed deeply and picked Niall up, taking him to the bathroom and changing him. “I just had him on the potty like two minutes ago,” Louis said, looking a little suspicious but he quickly dropped his suspicions when Niall started crying. 

Once clean, Liam brought Niall back down to the kitchen where he decorated the cupcakes with Karen- and by decorating he just licked the icing and really did no more. He wasn’t as into the activity as he should have been. His mind couldn’t focus on it because all he wanted was his dummy, a bottle and his nappy and to cuddle with his daddy and papa and just forget everything.

“Papa,” Niall whined, holding his hands out to Louis when Louis came in. Louis smiled and picked him up, Niall immediately nuzzled his face in Louis’ chest. For the rest of the evening Niall was clinging to Louis for dear life, refusing to be let put down. Every half an hour or so the boys took it in turns to take Niall to the potty but he wouldn’t go. 

“Niall, you must need a wee by now,” Louis said as Niall stood up from the potty. Niall shook his head and ran over to Louis to be picked up again. Louis sighed deeply but then his mouth fell open when he saw Niall was wetting himself. “Niall James Horan,” Louis scolded, lifting Niall over to the potty but by the time he got there Niall was done and meant he just made more of a mess. “Niall, you were just sitting on the potty, you did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Louis asked, looking extremely mad at Niall. Niall looked up at him guiltily through his eyelashes and looked away again, unable to look at his daddy. He braced himself to get hit, tensing up in anticipation. 

“What’s all this shouting about?” Liam asked, coming into the room and looking from Louis to Niall. 

“Niall’s was on the potty, stood up, told me he didn’t need a wee and wet himself,” Louis told Liam who looked confused more than anything. The potty training had been going so well, why all of a sudden was Niall regressing again? 

“Papa, sorry,” Niall whispered. “No owies,” Niall very quietly said. 

“Niall, I’m not gonna hit you but did you do that on purpose?” Louis asked, wanting to know if Niall didn’t want to be potty trained or if he just genuinely wasn’t able to control his bladder and tell when he did or didn’t need to go. 

“Was accident,” Niall lied, not able to look at any of his daddies. Louis sighed deeply and looked at Liam for help. Neither of them really knew what to do anymore and they didn’t know whether or not to believe Niall when he said it was an accident. 

 

“Just go play,” Louis sighed deeply. Niall bowed his head and walked off to his playroom. He sat in the middle of the floor, pushing a toy tractor back and forth which had his newly dressed barbie in the trailer. Niall wasn’t even watching the tractor though, his mind was on other things. How he hated not having the comfort of his nappy and how he was scared he was gonna get in trouble for being bad and disappointing his daddies. He didn’t want to disappoint them, but he wasn’t quite ready to give up his nappies either. 

“Ni, dinner time,” Liam called, looking into the playroom where Niall was still sitting almost a full hour later, pushing the tractor back and forth monotonously. Niall’s mind was on other things, he wasn’t playing, he was just subconsciously fidgeting with something, more out of anxiety than anything. 

Niall quietly came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, although the boys attempted to get him to eat and even tried to feed him, Niall was refusing and wouldn’t eat a bit. They eventually gave up and gave him a bottle but Niall wasn’t even interested in that, pushing it away. 

“Niall, you have to eat something,” Liam said, pulling Niall onto his lap and trying to push the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. Niall screwed his lips shut and every time Liam put the bottle to his mouth, Niall turned his head quickly the other way, flat out refusing it. This worried Liam because Niall never rejected his bottle. “You feeling okay?” Liam quietly asked him, sitting Niall up and rubbing his back gently. Niall nodded silently, staring at his lap wordlessly. “You don’t look okay,” Liam sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to Niall’s forehead before he set him on his feet, deciding he’d try him with the bottle again in a little while. Maybe he just wasn’t hungry yet. 

Niall was walking to the playroom again when he started to wet himself. He didn’t realise he was going until he felt the warmth running down his legs. Tears formed in his eyes and he quickly ran to his Peppa playhouse, curling up inside it with his teddy, quietly crying, his little frame shaking. He knew he’d done wrong but he didn’t want to go tell one of his daddies because he knew he’d be in trouble. 

A while later Louis came into the playroom. “Niall?” He called out. “Niall, did you have an accident?” He questioned, having found the puddle in the hall. Louis looked into the playhouse and looked at Niall. “Out here, now,” He said, gesturing for Niall to come out to him. Niall looked up through wet eyelashes and crawled out to Louis. Louis pulled him to a stance and quickly walked Niall to the stairs. “Sit there,” he instructed. Niall immediately started to cry. “Niall, you’re meant to come find one of us when you need to go potty or if you’ve had an accident and you’re doing neither of those. I want you to sit here and think about what you’ve done,” Louis firmly said before walking off. Niall started crying loudly, he was wet and cold and knew he was in big trouble now.

“Louis, what did you put him on the naughty step for?” Liam asked with a deep sigh. 

“Because I think he’s purposely wetting himself so maybe if we punish him this once he’ll realise how naughty it is. I feel bad doing it but if we do it this once, he might get the message” Louis said. Liam seemed a lot more skeptical because he was worried about how sensitive Niall was right now and how traumatic getting punished for something like this could be for him. Both boys felt extremely terrible as they listening to Niall’s cries but Liam trusted Louis and if Louis thought this would help Niall, then he’d do it. 

“How long are you leaving him for?” Liam asked, once Niall’s cries had stopped and the house was eerily quiet.

“I’ll go get him now,” Louis said, going out to the hallway. His eyes widened when he saw Niall was no longer sitting on the step but only Niall’s damp butt imprint left. Louis began to get nervous, thinking he probably shouldn’t have ever punished Niall. 

“Niall?” Louis called out, quickly running to check every room in the house to try and find Niall- to no avail. “Liam, I can’t find him,” Louis said, coming back looking extremely worried. Liam dropped his phone and quickly went in search along with Louis. 

“Wait, I think I know where he might be, have you checked the playhouse?” Liam asked and Louis shook his head. Both boys quickly ran to the playroom and surely enough Niall was in the playhouse, curled up in the corner crying. 

“Niall, baby, I’m so so sorry, papa is so sorry. Please, come give me a cuddle,” Louis said, holding his hands out and feeling extremely guilty when he saw Niall looked terrified. 

“No, Louis, I’m sorry you have to put up with this,” Niall cried, his head quickly dropping to his knees which were pulled up against his chest. The boys then realised they were no longer dealing with little Niall which only made Louis feel even worse. Had he stressed him out so much it’d knocked him out of his headspace? Was something like that even possible?

“Niall, come here I’m sorry,” Louis crawled into the playhouse and wrapped his arms around Niall’s trembling frame. He pulled him close to him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear in an attempt to calm him. Louis’ own eyes were watering and he felt like a terrible parent for stressing Niall out like this. 

Then, Louis felt something wet on Niall’s arm and he looked at his hand only to see it had what looked like blood on it. “Niall,” Louis quickly said and pulled Niall’s wrists into view. “Oh Niall,” Louis whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Niall, why did you do this?” He asked, feeling even worse than he had already felt. Louis felt like he himself had just cut Niall. He basically had, I mean, it was his fault he did it. If he hadn’t of pushed Niall over the edge by trying to punish him for something he couldn’t control. 

Louis carried Niall to the bathroom where he sat him on the counter and gently cleaned Niall’s wounds, wrapping them up in bandages and then kissing them. 

“Why do you even do this for me?” Niall whispered. 

“Because I love you Niall, you’re so important to both me and Liam,” Louis said, gently grabbing Niall by his cheeks and forcing him to look at him. “When you hurt yourself, you hurt us too. We care so much about you, Niall and we hate to see you hurt yourself. I’m so sorry if I upset you,” Louis quietly said. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“You have nothing to make up for. You and Liam take care of me day in, day out. I should be the one apologising to you,” Niall sighed. 

“Niall, don’t say things like that, we love taking care of you,” Louis said. Niall wished he believed it. He wanted to believe it, he knew he should believe it but his anxieties just wouldn’t let him. “How about we get you out of those wet clothes and then go to bed and cuddle?” Louis asked, gently pushing Niall’s hair off his clammy forehead. Niall nodded and followed Louis to his nursery where he cleaned Niall up and got out a nappy without even asking Niall. Niall’s cheeks flushed a little as Louis slid it under his bum and he turned bright red as he pulled it over his crotch. Louis then put some pyjamas on Niall and smiled softly at him as he handed him a blue pacifier. He gently lifted Niall to his feet and then walked him to their room, Niall waddling the whole way. He was embarrassed about the fact he was wearing a nappy but he was also lowkey glad. It made him feel safe and as he lay down next to his friends - or daddies - he popped his pacifier in his mouth and big Niall never felt more content and safe. 

“I love you,” Niall whispered behind his dummy, looking up at the two boys. They smiled and both kissed either cheek before telling him they loved him more- which Niall thought was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions of what you want to see in the next chapter, let me know! Don't be shy, I'm willing to write anything! 
> 
> I love you all, hope you're having a good day! Lots of love, A xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii, this is a short chapter but I wanted to put something up this weekend because it's been a few weeks since i updated! I was really ill so I wasn't well enough to write, but I'm back in action!

“Good morning,” Liam smiled at Niall who was just waking up in their bed. The three had slept in it last night and although it was a squeeze, the boys didn’t mind as long as Niall was happy. “Papa- Louis is making pancakes for breakfast,” Liam quickly corrected himself, not knowing Niall’s headspace right now. Niall sat up and looked in the sheets for his dummy, he held it tightly in his hand then, not putting it in his mouth even though his mouth was watering for it. “You can have your dummy in front of me and Louis, don’t worry,” Liam smiled, gently ruffling Niall’s hair and kissing the top of his head. Niall blushed a little as he popped it in his mouth and then held his hands out to Liam to be picked up. As Liam picked Niall up he put his hand on his bum and slyly checked Niall’s nappy without him noticing. He was surprised to find Niall was dry. 

When he got to the kitchen, he set Niall on his feet. “Morning Niall,” Louis smiled at him as he set a plate of pancakes in front of him. Niall smiled up at Louis behind his pacifier and wriggled on his seat. He felt a little embarrassed sitting sucking on his dummy but he knew Liam and Louis wouldn’t make fun of him for it and as much as he hated to admit it, the dummy was really keeping him calm. 

“Want cream on your pancakes?” Louis asked, knocking Niall out of his train of thoughts. Niall nodded, watching as Louis squirted the cream out onto his pancakes. “Enough?” He asked after he’d covered the pancake. Niall shook his head and giggled, watching as he piled more on and you could no longer see the pancakes. “Enough?” Louis asked again. Niall shook his head again, laughing even harder. Louis rolled his eyes and then squirted cream onto Niall’s nose. Niall squealed and quickly rubbed it off, looking up at Louis and laughing before he grabbed some of the cream from his pancakes and threw it at Louis, getting it all over Louis’ top. 

“Excuse me,” Louis said before he got the cream and then began squirting it on Niall’s hair. Niall screamed, laughing as he did and quickly grabbing the bottle from Louis. Louis could have totally stopped Niall from taking it from him easy but he decided to let him have some fun. He ran after Louis with it, tackling Louis to the ground where he sat on Louis’ chest and began squirting it all over Louis, getting as much as he possibly could on him before Liam came to stop the two. 

“Louis and Niall, you are both such big children,” Liam rolled his eyes, pulling a giggling Niall to a stance. Niall giggled and turned around to Liam, squirting the cream all over him as well and then running off, giving Louis a high five as he did. “Niall James Horan,” Liam said as he wiped the cream off his face, trying not to laugh. Niall was stood in the doorway of the kitchen giggling, holding the bottle tightly. When Liam came over to him to try take the bottle, Niall squirted it in his face and then ran over to Louis, laughing loudly as he collapsed onto Louis who was still on the floor. Liam came over laughing, just collapsing on the floor next to his boys. He pulled Niall on top of him and starting tickling his sides. Niall screamed and wriggled. 

“Daddy, stop!” Niall yelled before realising what he had said and getting all embarrassed. Liam quickly stopped tickling Niall and Niall moved off his lap. “I’m-I’m sorry, Liam,” he blushed, bowing his head. 

“Ni, don’t be embarrassed, it’s fine,” Liam said, gently rubbing Niall’s arm. “How about we eat breakfast before our pancakes get cold and then we all have showers,” Liam said, helping Niall stand up. Niall nodded, still bright red and walked over and sat down. Niall licked all the cream off his pancakes and then just sipped on his juice from his sippy cup. Even though Niall might be big right now, he still couldn’t be trusted with a cup. 

It was then Niall realised that he really needed a wee. He looked between the two boys, not really knowing what to do. He found it embarrassing to wet his nappy but he also found it embarrassing asking them for help to the potty. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he had to make his decision quick. 

He decided maybe he could hide it from the boys? He didn’t quite know how yet but not having to worry about that yet was a better option for him. Niall looked up at them before he put down his sippy cup and sat staring at his plate. Niall let go and at first it came as a small trickle but when he pushed harder he started peeing full force into the nappy. A blush rose on his cheeks as he did this and he looked up at the boys to be sure they weren’t watching him. Afterall, he was peeing at the breakfast table. 

Louis looked over at Niall and looked to Liam, giving him a knowing glance. Liam looked to Niall who was sat, staring at his plate with red cheeks, his body tensed as he continued to pee. Considering he hadn’t peed all night, it was a long one and Niall was worried his nappy was going to leak but thankfully, it held all Niall expelled. 

When he finished his wee, he picked up his sippy cup again and started drinking. He relaxed back in his seat because he oddly liked the feeling of how his nappy was warm against his crotch. 

After breakfast, Louis brought Niall upstairs to the bathroom while Liam put the dishes in the dishwasher. “Want a bath or shower?” Louis asked, pulling out a towel from the closet. 

“Baf’,” Niall lisped through his pacifier, going into the drawer were the box of his bath toys were and pulling them out. “Bubble baf’,” Niall giggled. 

“Of course,” Louis smiled and began filling the tub. Niall sat picking out all his favourite bath toys, putting them into the bath one by one as Louis filled it. “Can you bathe yourself?” Louis asked, not knowing if he should start helping Niall into the bath. Niall blushed and nodded, even though he didn’t want to do it alone. Louis knew by the look on Niall’s face he didn’t. “I’ll help you, yeah?” Louis asked and Niall nodded with a small smile. Louis smiled too and began stripped Niall off. When he got to Niall’s nappy Niall was betroot red but Louis quickly pulled it off and threw it in the bin before Niall could even think about what was happening. “In we go,” Louis said as he lifted Niall into the tub. Niall smiled up at Louis shyly and then starting pushing his toy boat around the water. Louis watched him play for a bit, smiling softly as he did. He loved when big Niall trusted him and wasn’t afraid to feel comfortable about acting small around him. It reassured him that Niall trusted the boys fully. 

After a bit, Louis started washing Niall’s hair, which had Niall whining but he complied because he knew it was full of cream. After that was clean, Louis washed off Niall’s body and smiled at him. “Ready to get out?” Louis asked and Niall quickly nodded, holding his arms out to Louis which again, made him smile. Louis lifted Niall out, drying him off quickly. He then grabbed a nappy which had Niall’s cheeks blushing but Niall allowed Louis to put one on wordlessly. Louis then dressed Niall in some joggers, spotty socks and a tshirt before he and Liam both went for their showers, one watching Niall as the other one showered. They didn’t quite trust Niall when he was big and didn’t know what he would do to himself if he was alone for too long so they decided between themselves that one of them would be watching him at all times. They weren’t going to let their little boy cut himself or hurt himself again. Not on their watch. 

… 

Niall was sat on the ground between the boys feet playing with some lego and sucking on his dummy. He was still kind of big and clingy as ever, which the boys didn’t mind. Louis watching him and frowned when he saw Niall was grabbing his tummy every few minutes and his eyebrows would crease as though he was in pain. He noticed then he could hear Niall’s stomach churning and he knew Niall was holding in a poo. He was going to say something to him but he knew with Niall’s headspace he’d get extremely embarrassed. “You know, he hasn’t gone number two in a few days,” Louis whispered to Liam so Niall wouldn’t hear. 

“You’re right,” Liam sighed. “Do you think it’s purpose?”

“Most definitely,,” Louis said and Liam nodded. They knew big Niall found it embarrassing and didn’t want to go. “I’ll slip something in his drink,” Louis whispered into Liam’s ear as he stood up. 

“Louis, you can’t do that, he’ll freak out,” Liam said. 

“Either that or he hurts himself,” Louis shrugged. “Hey Ni, want a drink?” Louis asked Niall. Niall looked up at him and nodded, sitting up on his knees. 

“Apple duce peas,” Niall lisped through his pacifier, his cheeks blushing a rosy colour. Louis went off and came back with a sippy cup a few minutes later, handing it to Niall. “Ta,” Niall beamed as he got it which made Louis feel a little bad. Niall trusted him so much yet here he was putting a laxative in his drink on him. He knew though it’d help him in the long run, he knew his little boy was putting himself in pain and this would help him. Louis had a plan, he hoped that in an hour or so when the pill started to work, Niall would be having his nap, so hopefully it would all happen while he was sleeping, Louis could change him while he was asleep and spare him the embarrassment. He was hoping that worked because Otherwise, Louis didn’t really have a plan. 

Niall finished his juice and played for another little while until his tummy started to cramp more again. He whined quietly and grabbed it, pushing away his toys suddenly uninterested. Niall looked up at Liam and then pulled himself up on his knees between Liam’s legs, holding him arms out to be pulled onto his lap. Liam did so and smiled at Niall. “You alright?” He asked Niall who shook his head and nuzzled it into Liam’s chest. “What’s wrong?” Liam cooed. Niall just started to silently cry into Liam’s chest, gripping his shirt in his fist and his tummy in his other one. He had really bad cramps but didn’t want to ‘go’ and was doing everything in his power not to. 

“Lets go to bed, have some warm milk and cuddle,” Liam said, lifting Niall into his arms and bringing him upstairs with a warm bottle of milk. He lay down next to Niall and pulled him to his chest as he fed him the bottle. Silent tears rolled down Niall’s cheeks as he sucked on it, watching Liam through watery eyes. He could slowly feel himself slipping again, it was all becoming too much. 

“Dada, hurts,” Niall whimpered behind his bottle, milk dribbling down his chin. Liam cooed and used his spare hand to begin massaging Niall’s tummy which seemed to relax him immediately. 

“Ni, it’s fine to go potty, it’s only me and you here and you won’t be in trouble,” Liam whispered to Niall. “Do you want me to take you to the potty?” Liam gently asked. Niall shook his head and just started to cry harder, the bottle suddenly dropping from his mouth. “Oh Ni,” Liam sighed, hating seeing his little boy in so much pain. He brought Niall onto his lap, rocking him back and forth gently whilst continuing to rub his tummy for him. Niall relaxed and then his cheeks turned bright red, body tensing. Liam knew he was pushing. “Such a good boy,” Liam praised, which if NIall wasn’t so concentrated he would have been embarrassed. 

A few minutes later Niall stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it, snuggling into Liam’s chest. He was exhausted now and just wanted a sleep. Holding it in had been exhausting and now he’d finally gone it was such a relief. 

“Hey, don’t be going to sleep mister. We have to change that poopy nappy of yours,” Liam said when he saw Niall’s eyes slowly closing. Niall just whined and buried his face in under Liam’s arm, not wanting to move. Liam gently moved Niall from his lap onto the bed and immediately Niall started to cry loudly, holding his arms out to Liam. “I’ll just bee a few minutes and then we can cuddle and sleep,” Liam said, getting a fresh nappy and some wipes ready.

Liam slipped down Niall’s joggers, opening the tabs on his nappy, his eyes widening a little when he saw what was waiting for him. He held his breath as he wiped Niall clean. He was well used to Niall’s dirty nappies by now but fuck, this was a bad one. Liam tried to ignore Niall’s cries the whole time although Niall was only half-heartedly crying. He was more whinging. His eyes were closed, no tears were coming out and his cries weren’t as loud as they were in the beginning, with each passing minute they seemed to get weaker as Niall got tireder. 

“All clean,” Liam said as he taped Niall’s new nappy up. He rolled the dirty nappy up and threw it to the trash can in the corner. He pulled the covers over both their bodies. Niall curled up next to Liam, his knees pulled against his chest as he sucked on his thumb. Liam gently pulled his thumb from his mouth and replaced it with a blue pacifier. Niall sucked it quickly, going silent next to Liam, the only sound in the room now was him sucking on his paci. 

“All good?” Louis asked, coming in some time later. Liam looked up from his phone and nodded with a smile. 

“Yup, laxative worked and I think he’s slipping into his headspace again, he was very small when I was changing him,” Liam whispered to Louis as to not wake Niall. 

“Good, I missed him being little,” Louis replied, coming over and kissing the top of Niall’s head. 

…

When Niall awoke from his slumber he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms, looking around and waiting for his eyes to focus. He saw Liam was asleep next to him, Louis asleep on the other side of Liam. Niall got up out of the bed and walked around the bed. He stopped in his tracks when he looked in the mirror and saw he was wearing a nappy. Shaking his head in disdain at himself, he quickly undid the taps and threw it aside. He scavenged through the boys dresser until he found some boxers and a pair of joggers, which didn’t quite fit but they’d do the job. 

Niall checked to see the boys were still asleep and then went into their closet. He knew where it was. Niall stood on his tippy toes but couldn’t quite reach the top shelf where what he was looking for was. Niall looked around for something to stand on, anything. “Fuck sake,” he grumbled to himself, wishing he was even an inch taller. 

Niall creeped back into the room but stopped in his tracks when Liam started shifting. He held his breath as he watched him but he just rolled over to face Louis. Niall let out the breath he was holding in and quickly ran downstairs to his playroom. He grabbed one of the plastic bins filled with toys, emptying it out on the floor before he quickly creeped back up the stairs to the boys room. He checked to be sure they were still fast asleep and then took the bin, turning it upside down and standing on it. He quickly grabbed the box in question and stepped down. He opened it and surely enough everything was in it. His phone, his wallet, his passport, all his ‘big boy’ things. Niall quickly grabbed the phone, pressing the home button. Dead. “Fucking hell,” he cursed. He put the box down and took the items he wanted with him, shoving them in his pocket. He walked back out to the boys room and looked on the bedside tables for any portable chargers. He found on, plugged his phone in and thank fuck it worked. Niall ran down the stairs then and sat in the living room as he waited for his phone to turn on. When it finally did, messages and missed phone calls from all the months he had been little came pouring through. 

He clicked onto his messages and the last person to text him was his mother, saying how much she missed him. Did she really miss me? Niall thought to himself. He never in a million years thought she would miss him, seeing as she reminded him how much of an inconvenience he was so frequently when he was at home. Niall clicked her contact. His finger hoovered over the call button. He so wanted to hear his mothers voice, despite being happy here with the boys, it was only natural for him to miss her. 

He pressed the call button and pressed his phone to his ear. “Hello, Niall?” His mothers voice rang through his ears. 

“Hi mammy,” Niall whispered. 

“Niall, oh my God, I’ve missed you so much I’m so glad to hear your voice and know you’re okay,” she exclaimed. Tears began rolling down Niall’s cheeks. She really missed him and cared about him? “Niall I love you,” She said and Niall almost passed out. His mother telling him she loved him? He didn’t even remember the last time she did that. She never showed him her love. Niall didn’t think she loved him.

“I love you too,” Niall shakily whispered, tears rapidly rolling down his cheeks. His mental state of mind right now was so fragile and it made him so easily manipulated. 

“Niall, please come home, I miss you so so much,” she said. Niall suddenly didn’t know what to do. He knew he was safe here with Liam and Louis but his mum was finally missing him and telling him how much she loved him? “Niall, I love you so much please come home.”

“Okay,” Niall whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed despite it being short, I promise next weeks will be much longer! Love you all and hope you've had/are having a great day! A. xx


	10. Chapter 10

When Liam awoke from his slumber he turned over to check on Niall. As soon as he saw that side of the bed was empty, panic set in. What would Niall have gotten up to while they were sleeping. God only knows what he’d gotten into and what kind of mess he’d made. Liam stood up and began searching around the house. He began to panic a little when it was eerily quiet, no audible sound coming from any of the rooms. “Niall?” He called out as he walked to Niall’s bedroom. Nothing. Checked the playroom. Nothing. Liam began running around the house then like a headless chicken, looking everywhere for Niall and searching literally everywhere he possibly thought Niall could hide. “Niall, this isn’t a fun game of hide and seek, daddy is getting worried,” Liam said, feeling quite flustered as he couldn’t find the lad. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, coming down the stairs. 

“I can’t find Niall anywhere,” Liam said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He couldn’t help but have a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was seriously wrong and he knew it. This was not normal Niall behaviour, especially when he was in the middle of being big Niall and being in a headspace, that for Niall always meant he was much more clingy than normal. 

Both boys searched the house for hours, looking everywhere for their little boy, even outside in the garden but he was absolutely nowhere to be found. Both boys looked at each other, physically and emotionally exhausted. They embraced in a hug, tears rolling down their cheeks just wondering where their little boy had gone. 

… 

A week had gone by and things had been going surprisingly well for Niall. He was happy at home with his mother, she was treating him well and he was managing to adult on his own quite fine. He didn’t even have any thoughts of wanting to slip away from his head. His thoughts weren’t scaring him because he was at home with his mother and felt loved for once in his life by her- well as much love as she could show him, which was nothing compared to Louis and Liam’s love for Niall but anything from his own mother was enough for him. Acceptance from her was all he wanted. 

He’d even met up with some old friends from school, Connor, his old best mate was spending most days with him. This gave Niall another reason not to think twice about wanting a dummy or his teddy because the fact he had somewhat of a social life was uplifting. Every day either he hung out at Connor’s house or Connor came to his or they both went to another mates house. 

The only thing he did miss was Louis and Liam, he’d grown close to the two over the time he’d spent with them and he honestly didn’t think he’d miss them as much as he did, but he was keeping himself busy so he didn’t have much time to think about that. He’d called them on the first day and had let them know he was safe and alright. They let him stay on one condition, that he ring them every day to let them know he was okay and let them know how his day went. Niall stuck to this promise because he liked being able to talk to them every day, hear their voices and tell each other what they had been up to. 

The boys had been missing him, tremendously. They were lost without Niall, they sometimes even got up in the morning without thinking, making a bottle and going to Niall’s room only to remember he wasn’t there. This always ended in tears and there weren't many days without him they didn’t cry. Although they knew Niall was happy and safe, in a selfish way they fucking missed their little boy and just wanted him back. But they knew themselves it was better to let him do this and try and get on with life for now and they made sure to tell him that they were always there for him whenever he needed them. They just hoped he would need them again soon. Life without Niall was just too lonely for them and too boring. Heck, they even missed the dirty nappies. 

It was Saturday night and Niall had planned to go out for the first night with his friends drinking and clubbing. He was a little nervous but he was also excited. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been out and gotten drunk. 

When Niall told the boys this on the phone, this had them petrified. They were extremely apprehensive about their little boy going out - even if he wasn’t little anymore and they sure as hell could not sleep that night just because they were so nervous. 

Niall drank slowly when he was out to be sure he didn’t get drunk too fast. His friends were mocking him telling him he was going too slow but Niall was going to be sensible and didn’t give in. By the time they got to the nightclub though, Niall was quite drunk. He wasn’t stupid drunk, it was a nice drunk, he knew what was going on and was still able to control himself. 

Out on the dance floor, the rest of the lads were away off with girls which left just Connor and Niall. He was getting closer to Niall, which Niall frankly didn’t mind. Their arms started brushing against each other and then Niall felt his hands on his hips, Niall instinctively wrapped his arms around Connors neck, looking up at him. The two swayed to the music for a few before Connor motioned for Niall to follow him outside. The two walked out to the Balcony and over to a corner away from all the smokers and extremely intoxicated people. 

Niall backed himself into a corner and pulled Connor in front of him. He felt butterflies in his tummy because he knew what was about to happen. He’d never made out with a boy- by choice- and he didn’t know if it was the alcohol or it was always inside of him but he wanted to make out with him. When his lips pressed Connors, he quickly kissed back, liking it more than he should. Although when Niall felt hands slipping into the back of his trousers he quickly tried to shove him off. “S’wrong?” He muttered against Niall’s lips, slurring a bit because unlike Niall he wasn’t sensible with his drinking and overdone it quite early in the night. 

“I don’t feel comfortable doing anything like that,” Niall quietly admitted, pulling away from the kiss. Connor immediately pressed his lips against Niall’s again and because he was backed against a wall he couldn’t move back any further. He kissed back for a few more minutes, feeling it a lot less than before. Then, when Connor’s hands ventured back inside his pants, Niall shoved him off. 

“The fuck?” 

“Don’t do shit like that, I told you I don’t want to,” Niall said. Connor stepped closer again and pressed his lips to Niall’s ear. 

“Nobody will see anything Niall,” he whispered, pressing gentle kisses to Niall’s neck.

“I don’t fucking care if anybody sees or not we aren’t doing anything,” Niall firmly said, shoving Connor off and quickly hurrying away to the bathroom. He felt a little shaken up but knew Connor just had too much to drink and that everything would be fine again in the morning- or so he thought. He was standing by the sink throwing water on his face to try sober up a bit more when he felt an arm come around his waist and drag him into one of the stalls. He tried to fight it but this person was a lot stronger than him. He then saw it was Connor. 

“What the fuck?!” Niall exclaimed. Connor didn’t say anything but instead went for Niall’s belt buckle. Niall protested, as much as his body would let him but despite his efforts, his body was too weak to fight, he had no strength anymore. Niall ended up giving up struggling because he knew there was no point and he was just wasting his energy. Instead he lay still and let it all happen, staring at the ceiling and wondering why the fuck he ever decided to come back here. Nothing good ever lasted long here. 

What was done to Niall wasn’t what disgusted him most, the fact his body betrayed him and reacted in such a way that made Connor think Niall was enjoying it was what repulsed Niall even more. He completely zoned out, his mind wasn’t in sync with his body. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks and he wondering why the fuck his body was ‘enjoying’ it when his mind was in literal hell and just wanted this to end. 

When it was finished Connor left without saying anything, but then again he could have said something but Niall just wouldn’t have heard. He was out of it. When he left, Niall started getting sick, just absolutely disgusted by himself. He sat for what felt like a long time in front of the toilet, just staring into the bowl with tears running down his cheeks. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to feel nothing, he wished his body had of felt nothing during that and he couldn’t understand why it didn’t. 

 

Niall,completely sober by now stood up and fixed himself before getting a taxi home. He wanted to forget this night ever happened.   
… 

In the morning when Niall woke up, he remembered what happened and cringed. He went to the bathroom only to find he’d bled last night after it all. He knew he needed a shower but he honestly wasn’t up for one. He instead got changed and went downstairs to his mum. “You’re very quiet today, is everything alright?” she asked him during breakfast when Niall hadn’t spoken a word since he came down. Niall just nodded, pushing around the cornflakes in his bowl but not actually eating any of them. He wasn’t hungry, he still felt sick from last night. His mum just put the mood down to him being hungover and wasn’t too overly concerned. 

However after breakfast, Niall went up to his room and searched in his bag for his teddy. He quickly grabbed it and got into bed with it, rubbing the matted fur against his cheek. He whimpered as he did, just wishing he could forget last night and get on with everything because it had been going so well for him. Maybe this was just a bump in the road and everything would be okay or so he hoped. 

… 

Niall spent most of the day in bed, in the evening he was home alone and the doorbell rang. He didn’t particularly want to see anyone but he went downstairs, standing on his tiptoes to look through the peephole before opening the door. “Hey, I just came around to chat about last night,” Connor said, his hands behind his back. 

“What?” Niall asked, not really in the mood to think about what had happened again. 

“I just really enjoyed last night with you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend,” he said and Niall’s eyes almost popped out of his head. Was he hearing him right? Obviously they didn’t have the same memories from last night. Niall shook his head in disbelief. “I brought you these,” he said, bringing out some roses from behind his back. Niall’s eyes widened, nobody had ever shown an interest in him like this. He smiled softly and took the flowers. Maybe he did want it last night? He must have shown Connor signs that he did because he obviously really liked Niall, right? 

Niall took the flowers and then hugged him, letting Connor come into the house. The two then spent the rest of the evening on the couch cuddling and watching telly and Niall once again felt happy and content. He assured himself last night was just a once off, maybe he was more drunk than he thought he was and didn’t remember it right. He decided he’d try forget that ever happened, because for once someone was showing an interest in him. 

…   
Over the night few weeks Niall was beginning to have doubts about how this relationship was going. He didn’t have much experience with real relationships so he honestly didn’t know how they were supposed to work but he knew his dad- Liam and Louis’ wasn’t like this, but then again, how was he to know?

Anything intimate made Niall extremely uncomfortable but he soon learned not to try and protest any time Connor wanted it, because if he did Niall would get hurt. Connor liked to punish him and seemed to get off on seeing Niall get hurt. Niall’s body was soon covered in bruises and cuts, his wrists and ankles in agony from being tied up for long periods of time. But always, after anything like that happened, Connor would cuddle Niall and apologise and tell him how much he loved him and how much Niall meant to him and every time, Niall believed this. He still called Louis and Liam most days and they were beginning to worry about Niall because he didn’t sound right on the phone and they knew Niall wasn’t okay but Niall kept assuring them he was. 

Soon though, Niall began to slowly regress again which only angered Connor. Anytime Niall had an accident, Niall would be gagged and tied, beaten senseless and left for however long Connor wanted before he would finish off by ramming into the small boy. He never used any kind of lubricant so every time Niall would cry out in pain but this only seemed to make Connor even more into it. In the end Niall was so used to the pain he wasn’t even reacting and just got used to how much it hurt down there all the time. 

Niall knew he wanted to leave and go back to his daddies but at the same time all of this was happening, Connor was making him feel loved. It was a strange situation because he hated Connor but he also loved him and couldn’t leave him. Connor would take him out on dates, to dinner and take him shopping to apologise and would treat him right but then as soon as they got home the abuse would start again. Niall was beginning to think this was how a normal relationship worked and maybe that’s just how sex was. 

Then, one night Niall was asleep when he was awoken by Connor stumbling into his room with a friend. Niall rubbed his eyes, checking the time on his phone. It was four thirty in the morning. Both stank of alcohol, eyes glassy from drugs. Niall whimpered when they came over to him, he wasn’t liking the look on his lovers face. “Go to bed,” Niall said, pushing Connor away when he tried to kiss Niall. Niall knew what was going to happen and when he received a slap to the face he knew he should stop resisting and just let it happen. The sooner it happened the quicker it would be over. 

Niall didn’t even know what was happening to him and he didn’t want to know, he just completely zoned out while the two did whatever they wanted to him. For the next few days, Niall was tied to the bed while the boys smoked weed together, taking turns at using Niall whenever they felt like it. Anytime Niall cried he got a beating, when he wet himself, he got even more of one. He didn’t even get any food and they only gave him water because he had passed out on them, but he didn’t quite remember what had happened- he didn’t want to remember.

Then, on day four of this torture, the boys, stoned off their minds decided it would be a great idea to do Niall at the same time. His body couldn’t take much more abuse and he didn’t have the energy to fight them off. He cried out loudly, feeling pain he didn’t know was possible. When they were done, they untied Niall, Connors friend left and then Connor began cuddling Niall, telling him how much he loved him and how much he meant to him. And the saddest bit was that Niall believed it, even after all he’d been put through, he thought this was love. 

Niall wasn’t even able to move, he was in too much pain and he was rapidly losing blood from down there. The two had quite literally ripped him open so any time he moved, Niall would cry out in pain. His body was growing weaker and weaker and he was finding it hard to even stay away for long, just drifting in and out of sleep constantly. 

Louis and Liam had grown extremely worried, they hadn’t heard from Niall in four days and they knew something had to be wrong. They tried calling him but his phone must have been off or the battery was dead. This only worried the boys more and they knew they had to do something. They had to make sure he was okay, but something in the pit of his stomach was telling Liam Niall was nowhere near being okay. He knew deep inside him that something was very wrong but he just didn’t want to admit it. 

 

… 

Later on that day, Niall was still unable to move, just lying in bed in agony. When Connor started trying to go at him again, Niall just started to cry. “Daddy,” he whimpered, regressing into his headspace due to all this stress. 

“Oh, are you being kinky?” he asked Niall who just looked confused. He didn’t know what that meant in his headspace, he didn’t know where he was and all he wanted were Liam and Louis, he just wanted them to cuddle him and tell him everything was going to be okay. 

Niall was terrified as Connor pulled down his trousers, he didn’t like how he was touching him. In fear, Niall wet himself, sobbing loudly as he did. “You’re fucking sick,” Connor slapped him. “On my fucking bed?” He yelled. “Clean it up!” He yelled, grabbing Niall and shoving his face into the wet patch on the bed, rubbing Niall’s hair into it. Niall just cried uncontrollably. He didn’t even know he’d wet himself and didn’t know what he’d done wrong, his little body started to shake in fear, crying out for his daddies. “You’re fucking disgusting!” He yelled and started to beat Niall, Niall was so used to these beatings that he just lay and took it all, his body just not having enough strength to even cry anymore.

Then, an hour or so later, there was a knock on the door, Connor told Niall not to fucking move or make a sound and went to answer it. “Who the fuck are you?” Niall could hear Connor yelling. He then heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall, checking every room but the room Niall was in. “You’re not fucking seeing him, Niall’s happy with me,” he heard Connor say. 

“Just let us see Niall, make sure he’s okay and then we’ll leave you,” he heard an all too familiar voice say. Niall’s eyes widened and he whimpered quietly from where he was lying. 

“Daddy,” he whispered, not even having the strength to call out any louder. He wanted to yell but he somehow couldn’t find his voice. Niall tried to get up but he couldn’t move his legs and even if he could, he was in too much pain to move. 

Then the door swung open and Niall saw Louis and Liam standing at the door and rushed to him. Niall started to cry louder, holding his arms out to the boys. Liam immediately picked his little boy up and held him close. “I’m so so sorry Niall, I’m so fucking sorry, daddy was so stupid he should have come sooner, I should have known, Niall I’m so sorry,” Liam whispered into Niall’s shoulder. 

Suddenly, Niall’s body jolted and he opened his eyes only to find himself staring at the ceiling above him, he looked around and realised he had just been dreaming and was lying alone in the room, tied to the bed, lying on the wet sheets. He listened closely to see if he could hear his daddy and papa, but he couldn’t. He’d just dreamt they’d come to get him. Niall started to cry silently, not knowing what was really going on but knowing all he wanted to do was to get out of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're all well and enjoyed the chapter - well it wasn't a good chapter but you know what I mean, lol. Any suggestions please leave below! I love you all and hope you're having a wonderful day! See you soon with a new chapter! Lots of love, A xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you did, please let me know and leave any requests of what you'd like to happen down below! Don't be shy, I'm open to anything! 
> 
> I hope you've had a wonderful day so far, lots of love, A Xx.


End file.
